Emily Danielson: Deputy Mayor of Storybrooke
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Regina Mills and her Deputy Mayor, Emily Danielson, have run the town of Storybrooke with iron fists for 28 years. But, things start to change when Emma Swan comes to town.
1. Once Upon a Time

AN: Welcome to my new story, _Emily Danielson: Deputy Mayor of Storybrooke._ I felt my previous story, _Emma and Her Sisters,_ was turning out to be just a copy of _Twice Upon a Time._ So, then I hit upon this idea. This idea, I think will be a more challenging story than _Twice,_ which I gladly take on. Emily will be played by Dove Cameron. She is connected to someone in the Enchanted Forest. Can you figure out who? Now on with our show…

Once Upon a Time

It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Snow White and Prince Charming had finally defeated Queen Regina and her right hand woman, Lady Emily, and they were getting married. Snow and Charming were surrounded by just about the entire population of the Enchanted Forest. The priest said, "Do you Prince James, promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?"

"I do," said Charming.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I do," said Snow.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest.

There was a thunderous round of applause. Snow and Charming were about to kiss but stopped when they heard the doors of the room fly open. They turned and saw Queen Regina and Lady Emily. Queen Regina was dressed in a black one-piece suit. Lady Emily, was wearing a long dark purple dress and her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, "Sorry we're late," said Lady Emily. The two women walked toward Snow and Charming. Two guards tried to stop them but Queen Regina just waved her hand and they were pushed out of the way.

"It's the Queen. Run!" said Doc.

Snow pulled out Charming's sword and pointed at the two women, "She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch."

"No, no, no," said Charming, "Don't stoop to their level. There's no need." He took the sword from Snow and continued, "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, we haven't come here to ruin anything," said Queen Regina, "On the contrary, dear, we've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," said Snow.

"But you shall have it!" said Lady Emily.

"Our gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, our real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

Then, Queen Regina and Lady Emily turned and walked to the door. Then, Charming called after her, "Hey!" They turned and Charming threw his sword at them but the two women just disappeared and cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina Mills, Mayor of the Town of Storybrooke, Maine, was pacing the floor in the living room her home. Her adopted son, Henry, had gone missing and she was worried sick. Sitting on the couch and watching here was her Deputy Mayor and best friend, Emily Danielson. Emily was worried as well. She had helped Regina raise Henry since he was just a baby. She felt like she was a second mother to the boy. Regina was wearing a gray dress with black stockings and heels. Emily was wearing a blue blouse and black skirt. The Sheriff of Storybrooke, Graham, was questioning them about Henry. "When was the last time either of you saw him," he asked.

"This morning," said Regina, "He went to school and we headed to work."

"We didn't know he was gone until we got a call from Dr. Hopper telling us that Henry missed his appointment with him," said Emily.

Graham scribbled down some notes, "And what was Henry wearing?" he asked.

Emily thought for a moment, "A black jacket, Black sweater vest, red and white checked shirt, gray and red stripped scarf, blue jeans and white sneakers."

Regina sighed, "Where could he be… Storybrooke might be big but it's not that big."

Emily stood up and put her hands on her older friend's shoulders, "Don't worry, Regina… He'll show up…"

"I know," said Regina, with a sniff to hold back the tears, "I just feel so helpless…"

Just then they heard a car pull up outside and come to a stop, and couple of doors close. The two women walked up to the window and peeked through the curtains. They saw Henry and a blond haired woman in a red leather jacket, that they had never seen before, "Henry," they said together. Then, they made a bee line for the door with Graham behind.

Regina opened the door, and together they said, "Henry." and she and Emily dashed out of the house toward Henry and the woman.

"Henry!" said Regina, as she and Emily, pulled him into a hug.

"Henry," said Regina, "Are you okay?"

"Where have you been?" asked Emily.

"What happened?" asked Regina as she looked at Henry and the woman.

"I found my real mom!" shouted Henry, as he ran in the house.

Regina and Emily were in shock as they looked at the woman. There was a moment of silence then Emily asked, "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," said the woman.

"I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay," said Graham, as he went inside.

The three woman stood there looking at each other. Then, Regina asked, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?

"Got anything stronger?" asked the woman.

* * *

The three of them went in the house then Regina and Emily went in the kitchen. They walked out with some glasses then the woman, who introduced herself as Emma Swan asked, "How did he find me?"

"No idea," said Regina as she poured each of them a glass of brandy, "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." The woman brought over to glasses of cider.

"You were told right."

"And the father?" asked Emily.

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?" asked Regina.

"Nope. He doesn't even know," said Emma.

"Do we need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" asked Emily, as she and Regina walked over to her. Regina handed her a glass."

"Absolutely not."

Just then Graham came down the stairs and said, "Madam Mayor, Madam Deputy Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," said Regina. The sheriff left and the three women walked into the study, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him," said Regina, as they sat down.

"The kid's having a rough time," said Emma, "It happens."

"You have to understand," said Emily, "Ever since Regina became mayor and I became her Deputy Mayor, balancing things have been tricky."

"You have a job, I assume?" asked Regina.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," said Emma.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. Even with Emily's help it's still a challenge. So we push for order. Are we strict? I suppose."

"But we do it for his own good," said Emily, "We want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes us evil, do you?"

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing," said Emma.

"What fairy tale thing?" asked Regina.

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Of course," said Emily. She and Regina stood up and they showed Emma out.

Once Emma was outside, Regina looked at Emily, "What book is she talking about? And how could Henry know that Hopper is that annoying cricket."

"I have no idea," said Emily, "Besides schoolbooks they only other books I ever see him read are comic books."

"Tomorrow, we search Henry's room and see if we can find this book."

Emily nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Regina and Emily got up and they saw that Henry was gone again. The two woman rushed to the Sheriff's station. They went inside and Regina called out, "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" They walked into the office and they saw Graham standing at the cells with Emma in one of them, "What is she doing here?" asked Regina as she and Emily walked up to them,

"Do you know where he is?" asked Emily.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house," said Emma, "And, I have a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," said Regina.

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner," said Emily.

"Every kid has friends," said Emma, "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" asked Regina.

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him."

* * *

Regina and Emily took Emma and Graham back to their house. They went up to Henry's room and Emma started to search Henry's computer, "Smart kid," said Emma, "he cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" she said as she pulled it into the computer.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques," said Graham, as he watched "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." She got some results from her program, "Huh. His receipt for a website – . It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's ten," said Regina.

"Well, he used one," said Emma, "Let's pull up a transaction record." Emma brought it up and said, "Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?

"Henry's teacher," said Emily.

* * *

Regina and Emily took Emma to Henry's school. They walked into Mary Margaret's classroom as the bell rang. Mary Margaret looked like a very friendly woman. She had very short black hair and looked to be same age as Emma, "Miss Mills, Miss Danielson, what are you doing here?" asked the teacher.

"Where's my son?" asked Regina.

"Henry... I assumed he was home with you."

"You think we'd be here if he was?" asked Emily, "Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" she pointed at Emma, as she stood just in the doorway.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm—I'm his-" Emma stuttered to find the right words.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina finished for Emma.

Mary Margaret set her purse down and stared to look through it, "You don't know anything about this, do you?" asked Emma.

"No, unfortunately not," said Mary Margaret. She opened he wallet and saw her credit card missing, "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" said Regina.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time," she and Emily turned and started walking out of the room, Regina knocked over a stack of books on their way out.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston," said Emily, to Emma as she and Regina left.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina had just enacted the dark curse. She and Lady Emily were heading to the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming, in their carriage, as their knights rode in front and behind them. When they reached the castle, the knights went first to take care of Snow and Charming's knights and the dwarfs. Once it was clear, Queen Regina and Lady Emily went inside. They went up to what was supposed to be the nursery for Snow and Charming's child. The found Charming on the floor dead and Snow kissing him trying to revive him, "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him," said Queen Regina.

"Why did you do this?" asked Snow.

Queen Regina bent down and said, "Because this is my happy ending."

Just then two knights entered, "Did you find the child?" asked Lady Emily.

"No," said one of the knights, "It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

She looked at Snow, "Where is she?

Snow smiled, "She got away…" She looked up at the Queen, "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that," said Queen Regina. She and Lady Emily started to laugh as the ceiling of the nursery started to break up. A twister of magic started to form in the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Snow.

"Somewhere horrible," said Lady Emily, as the windows started to break, "Absolutely horrible."

"A place where the only happy endings will be mine and Emily's."

Then the smoke of the Dark Curse entered the room and took them away.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma had found Henry and brought him back to Regina and Emily's house. Regina opened the door as Emma and Henry were walking up the front walk. Henry ran past his adoptive mother and her friend. They watched him run inside and go upstairs. Then they turned and looked at Emma, "Thank you," said Regina.

"No problem."

"He's seems to have taken quite a liking to you," said Emily.

Emma laughed a little, "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," said Regina.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life."

"Oh…"

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. Emily and I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

"I was not…"

"No!" said Emily, "You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away."

"Do you know what a closed adoption is?" asked Regina, as she stepped up to Emma, "It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I _will_ destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan," Then Regina and Emily turned and started to walk in the house.

Emma called to the women, "Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" asked Emily, as she and Regina turned back around.

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," said Regina. Then, she wand Emily went inside.

Regina went up to Henry's room and got the storybook. Regina went back downstairs and downstairs. Emily heard her coming down, "Did you get it?"

"Yes," said Regina, as she showed her the book. It was quite large and looked fairly old. The title was embossed in gold on the cover, _Once Upon a Time_.

AN: If you want to see this story continue, then Review, Favorite and Follow. If I see interest in this story, I might consider continuing it.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

The Thing You Love Most

The next morning, Regina was in her room reading the storybook. There was a knock on the door, "Come in…"

It was Emily with a couple of cups of coffee, "Morning…"

"Morning," said Regina, as she saw her friend with the coffee.

"You still reading that?" asked Emily, as she handed Regina a cup. When Emily went to bed the night before Regina was reading over the storybook.

"I've seen plenty of books about our land and the people in it… But this one…. It's the most accurate I've ever seen… Look…" Regina showed Emily a picture of the two of them at Snow and Charming's wedding, with Charming's sword heading for them.

Emily took the book and looked at the picture, "Woah…" she said she turned the page and saw the last few pages missing. Regina and Emily looked at each other and said to each other, "Henry."

They, walked into his room and saw him getting ready for school. Regina had the book as they walked up behind him. He was standing in front of his mirror buttoning his shirt. Regina held open the book and showed him the missing pages, "The missing pages – where are they?"

Henry turned and looked at the two women who raised him, "It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do two you care?" He started to walk away.

Emily stopped him and said, "We care because you think she's some evil queen," Emily pointed at Regina, "and I'm her henchwoman. And that hurts us, Henry. I'm your aunt. And she's your mother."

"You're not my aunt," said Henry, "And she's not my mother." Henry then went about packing up his backpack.

"Well, then who is your mother?" asked Regina, "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue." Henry gave her a look, Then Regina asked, "What?"

Just then they heard a bell. It sounded like it came from the clock above the library. But, that was impossible. The clock was frozen because it was the marker that the curse was still strong. Sure time did pass for the people of Storybrooke. But, no one noticed that they weren't getting older. While the two women were distracted, Henry left for school.

* * *

Later that morning, Regina and Emily stood across the street from the library and looked up at the clock. It no longer read 8:15. It read 8:23. As they looked up at the, Dr. Hopper walked up with his dog, Pongo., "Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

As Dr. Hopper spoke, Regina wished she has the power to turn him back into a cricket and squish him. She turned and looked at him then she saw Emma's car sitting across the street from Granny's Dinner, "Yes, how about that, indeed. Excuse us." Regina and Emily then walked away. When they were out of ear shot of Dr. Hopper, Regina said, "Why is she still here?"

"I don't know," said Emily, "Maybe she decided to spend the night and leave this morning."

"There's only one way to find out…"

A short time later Regina and Emily were at the door of Emma's room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Regina was carrying a large basket of apples. When the door opened they saw Emma standing there, "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?" asked Regina. Emma looked a little confused. Then Regina continued, "It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm."

Then Emily spoked up, "Regina has one that she's taken care of she was a little girl. And, I've never tasted an apple more delicious than the ones off of it," Emily then handed Emma an apple.

"Thanks," said Emma, as she took the apple.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home," said Regina, as she offered the rest of the basket.

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Emily, "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madam Deputy Mayor, the fact that you and her have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?" asked Regina.

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay," said Emma.

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that."

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate us, Miss Swan," said Emily, "You have no idea what we're capable of."

* * *

Many Years ago, in the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina and Lady Emily were at Snow and Charming' wedding," I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do," said Queen Regina.

Then, Queen Regina and Lady Emily turned and walked to the door. Then, Charming called after her, "Hey!" They turned and Charming threw his sword at them but the two women just disappeared and cloud of purple smoke.

Queen Regina and Lady Emily reappeared in their castle. The prince's sword stuck in the wall. Just then an older man, Regina's father, Henry, walked up to them, holding a tray with two glasses. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" asked the Queen.

"I was only trying to help," he said as he handed Regina a glass.

"Thank you," said Regina, as she took it.

Henry handed, Emily a glass, "Thank you," she said with a smile, and took a drink.

Just then Regina's Magic Mirror came to life. Regina walked up to it and the slave of the mirror said, "Now, that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The dark curse," said Regina then she took a drink.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" asked Henry, as he and Emily walked up to Regina.

"But you said you'd never use it," said Emily.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse."

"You traded it away," said the Mirror.

"Maleficent won't be happy to see you," said Emily.

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but yours and mine?" said the queen as she looked at her friend. Regina looked at her father, "Prepare the carriage. We're going to the Forbidden Fortress."

The Forbidden Fortress was the home of Maleficent. Regina asked for the scroll that contained the Dark Curse back. She had traded it to Maleficent for the sleeping curse. But, Maleficent refused. After a short magical battle, Regina was able to defeat Maleficent and took the scroll.

Sometime later, Regina, Emily, Henry along with several of Regina's knights and several other characters were standing around a fire on the edge of the forest, "Who among us is tired of losing?" asked Regina, "That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery." Regina started throwing things into the fire, "Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win."

"And we'll be happy?" asked the Blind Witch.

"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't, there are other ways." The trees around them started to grow until they were surrounded. The others in attendance each pulled a lock of their hair, "A wise decision," said Regina, as she collected the hair in a basket. She dumped the hair in the fire and the threes returned to normal, "All that remains is the final ingredient." Emily walked over with a box and opened it, "The prized heart from my childhood steed." Regina took the heart out of the box, "The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed."

She threw the heart into the fire. There was a large pillar of smoke, filled with thunder and lighting. Then, all of the sudden the smoke dissipated. The gnome started laughing, "Yeah, you really unleashed something, there." Regina waved his hand and the gnome turned to stone.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina and Emily were picking apples off of Regina's apple tree when Sidney Glass, the editor of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ , walked up, "The Mirror strikes again!" he said, as held up the latest copy of the paper.

"You're late," said Regina.

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

"That's not what I asked for," said Emily, as she took the paper, "What'd you find out about her?" she asked as she and Regina looked at the paper.

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

"Well, that appears to have changed."

"D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how'd he wind up here in Maine?"

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value," said Regina, "Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

"I-I'll keep looking," then he walked away.

Regina looked at Emily, "I want you to call Dr. Hopper. Tell him that Ms. Swan is going to visit him today and while she's there he is to give her Henry's file. Then, have him call us."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"She needs to learn how much influence we have in this town."

A little while later, Emily and Regina were working in Regina's office at the Town Hall, when the phone rang. Emily saw it was Dr. Hopper and she put on speaker phone, "Mayor's office," said Emily.

"You were right. She was just here," said Dr. Hopper.

"Did she take the file?"

"Yes. H-How did you know that she was going to come here?"

"Because we're the ones who gave her the idea," said Regina, as she looked at Emily and smiled. Emily smiled back and then Regina said, "Now, I want you to call the Sheriff… tell him that you and Ms. Swan got in a shouting match when she asked for the file, you refused to give it to her. Then she came back later and took the file."

"But, she didn't…"

"Dr. Hopper, do need I to remind you who you work for?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Good," then Regina hung up.

A short time later, they got a call from the Sheriff that he had picked up Emma for breaking and entering. Regina and Emily then headed to the school. They found his class with Mary Margaret outside, "-water, synthesize," she said to her class.

Regina cleared her throat. Mary Margaret walked over to them, "May we speak with my son?" asked Regina.

We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Do you think we'd be here if it wasn't?" asked Emily.

They pulled Henry aside and Regina said, "Henry, sweetie, we have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files."

"She's a con woman," said Emily, "She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," said Henry.

"I know you think otherwise, but all we're doing is trying to protect you," said Regina.

"This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better," said Emily.

Just then the bell rang, "I got to get back to class," said Henry, then he rushed off.

Regina and Emily looked at each other. Emily gave her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

A little while later, they were in Regina's office when they heard a chainsaw outside. They looked outside and they saw Emma Swan cutting off a branch of Regina's apple tree. When the branch was off Emma looked up at the two woman.

Regina and Emily ran outside, "What the hell are you doing?" shouted Regina as they ran up to her.

"Picking apples," said Emma, as she tossed the chainsaw aside.

"You're out of your mind!" said Emily."

"No, you two are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Then Emma walked off, "Your move."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina, Emily and Regina's father, Henry, were still at where Regina tried to enact the Dark Curse, "Maybe it's for the best," said Emily.

"The forces you are summoning are darker than we can conceive," said Henry.

Regina looked at the two of them, "Oh? Now you two are trying to protect me?

"It's what we do," said Emily, with a smile.

"I know… You're the only ones who do."

"Helping you is our life," said Henry.

"Well then help me understand why this curse isn't working," said Regina.

"I think you are going to have to go and see Rumplestiltskin," said Emily, "He's the one who created the Dark Curse. He must know why it didn't work."

"But, Revenge is a dark and lonely road and once you go down it, there is no heading back," said Henry.

"What is there for me to head back to?" asked Regina.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emily had called Granny's and told her there was a city ordinance that felons were not allowed to rent hotel room. Then, she called Graham and come over to Town Hall. She and Regina were picking up the apples that were knocked off the tree when Emma cut the branch off, when Graham walked up, "She destroyed city property. I want her arrested," said Emily.

"Again?" asked Graham.

Emily and Regina looked at him and Regina said, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan," said Graham, Regina and Emily stood up and he said, "And I'm not talking about your tree. We all know she didn't steal those files."

"Oh, do we?" asked Emily.

"I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I levelled the charges against her."

"It's because she doesn't like being caught."

"Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. And if he's lying, that means that someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

"I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment," said Regina, "Remember – I made you sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

"If you want me to arrest her again, I will."

"Good."

"But she's going to keep coming at you. And I know that you're going to keep coming at her and you will do whatever it takes to get her out of here and you may succeed."

"No, I will succeed. He's my son. It's what's best for him."

"I know that's what you believe. Yeah, but if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry."

Emily and Regina looked at each other. Emily sighed, "He's right, Regina…"

Regina sighed, "Fine… Don't arrest her but boot her car for now."

A little while later, Emily and Regina were in Regina's office and Regina called Emma and put the phone on speaker, "Yeah?"

"Miss Swan, Regina and I'd be happy to continue demonstrating our power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?" asked Emily.

"You have no idea."

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?" asked Regina, then they heard a car door slam, "Or walk, whatever suits you."

A short time later, Regina, Emily and Emma were sitting in Regina's office, "We'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan," said Emily.

"What?"

"Regina and I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

"That's right. I do."

"And that you're here to take my son from me," said Regina.

"Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone," said Emma.

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you two had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"And you don't?" asked Regina.

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

Just then they heard Henry's voice, "You think I'm crazy?"

They turned and saw Henry standing in the door way, "Henry…" Henry then ran out of the room. Emma started after him but she stopped and asked, "How long was he there?"

"Long enough," said Emily.

"You two knew he would be here," said Emma, as she turned and looked at the two women.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so Emily I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move."

"Neither one of you have a soul. How in the hell did you two get like this?" then Emma left.

Emily and Regina looked at each other.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina returned to her castle after seeing Rumpelstiltskin. "Well, what did you find out?' asked Emily.

"Well, I found out that Snow and Charming are expecting… and their child is the key to breaking the curse."

"We need to act fast… Did he say why the curse didn't work?"

"I Have to sacrifice the heart of the thing I love the most…"

"But, what you love most is dead because of Snow…"

"Apparently, it's the heart of the person that I love the most that is currently living…"

"Who is that?" asked Emily, nervously.

"My father…" said Regina.

"Oh," Emily was relieved, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Regina.

"You should know this… No mater your choice, I'll support you. You've taken care of me most of my life and I'll always be thankful for that."

Regina smiled, "Thank you,"

It was a hard decision but Snow White need to pay for what she had done. So, Regina pulled out her father's heart. A little while later, Regina and Emily were at the place where Regina tried to enact the curse. The fire was burning. The other ingredients were in the fire, then Regina opened the box with her father's heart in in. Then she knelt down and tossed into the fire. The fire burned hotter and turned into a large plume of smoke that started to spread out toward the rest of the Enchanted Forest.

Regina and Emily walked over to another part of the cliff, where Henry's grave was. Regina put a single black rose on the grave and said, "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

Night had fallen in Storybrooke, as Regina and Emily were still cleaning up Emma Swan's mess. Just then Mr. Gold walked up, "What a mess."

"Not for long," said Regina.

"What could we do for you, Mr. Gold?" asked Emily.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you both in such high spirits," said Gold as he walked around the tree.

Regina laughed a little, "Well, it's been a good day. We just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan. Really?

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now," said Emily.

Gold scoffed as he picked an apple, "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that," Then, he walked up to the women, "I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy," he pointed at Regina, "Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" asked Regina.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town?" asked Emily, "You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Gold

"Where did you get him?" asked Regina, "Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do," said Emily, "Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going."

Then, Gold started to walk away. Regina and Emily ran ahead of him stood in front of him, "Tell us what you know about her," said Regina.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear," said Gold, "So I suggest you excuse me. Please."

Then, Gold walked away. Once Gold was out of earshot Emily asked, "You don't think Emma Swan is Snow and Charming's child?"

"I think the possibility is quite high…"

AN: Any guesses on who Emily is yet? If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	3. Snow Falls

Snow Falls

A couple of days after Emma cut a limb off of Regina's tree. Emily was in her office at Town Hall getting ready to head home, when her phone rang, "Yes?" she asked.

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something's happened."

"What?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

"And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Thank you," said Emily. She hung up the phone and went to Regina's office, "Regina… We've got a problem."

Regina sighed, "What now?"

"Charming… He's starting to wake up."

"What?"

"Apparently he grabbed Snow White while she was volunteering at the hospital."

Regina sighed.

* * *

Then next day, Regina got a call that the John Doe from the hospital was missing. Regina and Emily were at the hospital talking to Dr. Whale and a couple of nurse. Emily looked up and saw Graham talking to Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry, "Regina…" said Emily. Regina looked at her friend and looked where Emily was looking. When they were done with Dr. Whale, the two women walked out of the room and walked up to the group, "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Emily.

Regina grabbed Henry's arm, "And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," said Graham.

"What did you two do?" asked Henry.

"You think we had something to do with this?" asked Emily

"It is curious that the Mayor and Deputy Mayor are here," said Emma.

"We're here because we're his emergency contact," said Regina.

"You know him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

Dr. Whale walked up to the group and said, "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," said Emma, as she turned and started to walk away.

"That's what we're doing…" said Regina, "Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you." Regina took Henry's hand and she, Henry and Emily started out. They, walked past Emma and Regina recognized the blouse That Emma was wearing, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

Emily turned back to Graham, "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Then Regina, Emily and Henry left. Regina and Emily left Henry back at the house. They were at the mayor's office when Regina's phone rang, "Yes?" said Regina as she put the phone on speaker.

"It's Graham," he said, "We went back and looked at the tape. Thanks to Miss Swan it turns out we were looking at the wrong tape. Turns out he got out of bed by himself and walked into the woods. Miss Blanchard, Miss Swan and I are heading out to look for him."

Regina and Emily looked at each other, then Regina said, "Thank you…" and hung up.

"Now what?" asked Emily.

Regina sighed, "I don't know…" Then she thought for a moment, "Wait… the security tapes…"

"What about them?"

"Snow brought him out of his coma… Dr. Whale said there was brain activity. He got up and walked out of the hospital… Maybe he said something."

"That's a big 'if', Regina."

"Maybe but maybe we'll be lucky and Charming will die in those woods before the search party can find them… Come on…"

They went back to the hospital and they checked the tapes and found out that Charming had been saying the name 'Kathryn.' They walked out of the hospital and Emily said, "Kathryn? Who's Kathryn? Snow's name here is Mary Margaret."

Regina smiled, "Kathryn must be whoever Charming is with in this land. Now, we just have to figure out who Kathryn is, if they are able to find Charming."

"I've got an idea," said Emily. They headed to the sheriff's station. They went through the missing persons files and they came across one for a David Nolan. His wife was Kathryn. There was a picture of David in the file, it was a picture of Charming. There was also a picture of Kathryn. She was actually, Princess Abigail, the daughter of King Midis. Emily and Regina smiled.

A short time later, they got word that John Doe had been found and was being taken back to the hospital. Emily contacted Kathryn and let her know about David and his condition. Emily and Regina deiced to go to the hospital as well. When they got there they saw Kathryn going into the hospital. Emily and Regina were close behind. They saw Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma and Graham looking in the examination room. Kathryn went rushing past them and went inside "David! David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" said Dr. Whale.

"Oh my god…" said Kathryn.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here," said Dr. Whale, as he came up to her, "Please, you can't be here right now."

"David…"

"You can't be here, ma'am," Dr. Whale moved her to the side, "Can you wait over here for a second, okay?"

"Who is that?" asked Mary Margaret, as the group continued to look through the glass in the examination room.

"His wife," said Emily.

The group standing at the glass turned and looked at Emily and Regina, "His name is David Nolan," said Regina, as Emma and Henry took seats, "And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," she looked at Henry, "We'll talk about your insubordination later."

"Do you know what insubordination means?" asked Emily. Henry shook his head, "It means you're grounded."

Just then Kathryn walked out of the examination room. She looked at Mary Margaret, "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand," said Mary Margaret, "You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" asked Emma.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time," said Kathryn, "And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

Mary Margaret smiled, "That's wonderful."

Emily and Regina smiled just a little as they watched the scene play out. Just then, Dr. Whale stepped out, "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" asked Kathryn.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" asked Emma.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," said Dr. Whale.

"Someone," said Henry.

Kathryn looked at Dr. Whale, "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, then he let Kathryn back in the room.

"Henry, let's go," said Regina, as she and Emily started out.

Henry stood up and started to follow, "Wait, my backpack." He went back for his backpack and whispered to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry…" said Mary Margaret.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him."

"No, it's because you belong together."

"Henry," said Emily. Henry walked over to his mom and her friend.

The three of them were near the entrance when they heard Emma call out, "Madam Mayor!"

"Wait by the car," said Regina. Henry left then Emily and Regina turned to look at Emma, "Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"Well, this town is bigger than you know," said Emily, "It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient you two manage to solve the mystery?"

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

"And here we thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased," said Regina, "True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." Then, Regina and Emily left.

AN: I've decided to do short chapters with this story, if necessary. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	4. That Still Small Voice

AN: I'm skipping _The Price of Gold_ because Regina is hardly in it but I'm taking one scene from it because it's necessary. Now on with the show…

That Still Small Voice

A few days after, David and Kathryn were reunited, Emily was walking down the street headed to Town Hall. On the other side of the street, she saw Emma and Henry walking together, talking. They were too busy talking to see her, Emily took out her cell phone and called Regina.

Later that day, Emily and Regina were walking into Granny's and they saw Emma sitting at a table, by the door, reading the paper and drinking cocoa, "How was your walk with Henry?" asked Regina as she and Emily sat down.

"I saw the two of you from across the street," said Emily.

"But relax. I don't mind," said Regina.

"You don't?" asked Emma.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?"

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade," said Emily, "Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town."

"We know," said Regina, "with Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me," said Emma.

"No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa." Then, Regina and Emily left.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Regina and Emily were at home, going over some paper work. When there was the sound of an explosion and the whole house shook, "What the hell was that?" asked Regina.

"I don't know," said Emily. Just then the phone rang. Emily picked it up, "Hello?" There was a pause, "Okay… We'll be right there… Thanks…" Then she hung up, "That was the fire department. One of the mine tunnels just collapsed."

A short time later, Regina and Emily were at the entrance of the mine. As they arrived, Graham arrived in the patrol car. There was a fireman checking out the mine entrance and several townsfolk were around the edge of the mine, "Everyone! Step back, please!" said Regina, as she and Emily got out of Regina's car.

"Is that a crater?" they heard Ruby, Granny's Granddaughter, ask Marco, a handyman in town.

"No, there were tunnels – old mines," said Marco, "Something collapsed."

Regina and Emily approached Graham who was standing with Emma, Marco and Ruby, "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter," said Emily. Then, she saw Marco and she said, "Marco, why don't you help with the fire department?" She looked at Emma, "Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

"Well, actually, I work for the town now," said Emma.

Emily looked and saw a deputy's badge on her belt, Regina and Emily looked at Graham, "She's my new deputy," he answered.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know," said Regina.

"It's in my budget," said Graham.

"Indeed," said Emily, then she looked at Emma, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?"

Graham and Emma stepped away. Regina and Emily turned to the crowd of people and said, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

Just then Henry stepped out from the crowd, "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" he asked.

"Henry. What are you doing here?" asked Emily softly.

"What's down there?"

"Nothing," said Regina, "Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." The crowd did as instructed. Regina looked down and saw a chunk of glass. Emily looked at the chunk and looked at Regina. Regina then put the piece in her blazer pocket.

Henry saw Regina and looked at Emma, "What was that?"

"Henry, enough," said Regina, as she pulled him aside. She bent down to look him in the eye, "Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." Then, she pushed him toward the car. She stood up and looked at Graham and Emma, "Deputy Swan, Sheriff… cordon off the area."

Then, she and Emily went to talk with the town engineers about putting her plan in motion. As they talked. Emily turned and saw Henry, Emma and Archie talking next to a police car, "Regina…" she said.

Regina looked at her friend and saw where she was looking. Regina then walked over to them with Emily close behind when she caught up to them Regina said to Henry, "Henry, I told you to wait in the car," Then, she looked at Emma, "Deputy, do your job." Henry and Emma both left. When Archie tried to leave Regina said, "Dr. Hopper. A word, please?" He stopped and walked back up to the women, "Okay. We're done with this."

"Uh, excuse me?" he asked.

"My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything Emily and I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot."

"We can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking we're hiding something," said Emily, "How are we hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?"

"He's got an amazing imagination," said Archie.

"Yes, that you let run rampant."

"Well, I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and gain-"

"Sometimes, I think you've forgotten. You work for me," said Regina, "You're an employee. And I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken, little creature and this," she grabbed Archie's umbrella and said, "will be the only roof over your damn head.

"What would you have me do?" asked Archie.

"You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it."

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily couldn't find Henry. Regina tried calling Emma, when Emma picked up the phone she said, "Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."

"You with him?" asked Regina.

"Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried…"

Regina cut her off, "Not him… Henry. Is he with you?"

"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago."

"Well, he's not here."

"I don't know where he is." There was a pause then Emma said, "Madam Mayor, I'll call you back, Archie knows where he is…"

Emma called back a little while later and told Regina that Archie thought that Henry was down in the mine. It turned out he was right. Archie went in after him when the ground started to shake again. But before Emma could stop him both Archie and Henry were trapped in the mine. Soon, the town was gathered once again at the entrance of the mine. Regina and Emily were talking to some engineers while some workers were clearing the entrance of the mine. Then the ground started to shake again, "Stop!" Shouted Regina as she and Emily rushed over, "Stop! You're making it worse!"

"I am trying to save him!" said Emma, "You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? Because you two made him feel like he had something to prove."

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" asked Emily, "Who's encouraging him?"

"Do not put this on me."

"Oh, please!" said Regina, "Lecture us until his oxygen runs out!" Regna and Emily turned and stepped away. Emily tried to comfort her friend.

Emma walked up to them, "We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything."

Regina and Emily turned back around, "No, it won't." said Regina

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me. We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big."

"Like what?" asked Emma.

"Explosives," said Marco.

The workers set up explosive charges at the entrance to the mine while everyone got back and ducked behind the cars that had surrounded the entrance to the mine "Okay, we're all clear," said Emma.

"Blow it," said Emily.

A work pressed a button and a cloud of dust came out of them mine as the explosion went off. A few moments later Emma ran into the cloud. She came out a few moments later and Regina asked, "Did it work?"

"It didn't open," said Emma.

"Then what did it do?" asked Graham.

Regina turned to the workers, "What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this."

Emily tried to calm her down, "Regina."

"They could have killed my son."

"I know. But this isn't helping."

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them," said Marco. Just then Pongo started barking. Emma looked and saw him sitting in a fire truck. She went over to the truck as Marco continued, "Maybe, maybe make something to bring them back up."

"A driller," said Graham

"What do you think we…" Regina started to say.

Emma opened the fire truck's door and let Pongo out, "Come on buddy," she said, "It's Archie's dog." Pongo started to sniff the ground, "He's found something. Look, this is where they must be. What is it?"

Graham and Marco got down and removed a metal covering over metal grate, "What is that?" asked Emma.

"It's an air shaft," said Graham.

They pulled up a tow truck next to the air shaft grate. While Marco hooked the hook from the wench to the grate. Ruby sat behind the wheel to run the wench. A few moments later the grate was off. "Alright, we got it," said Emma.

Emma, Regina, Emily and Graham looked down the shaft, "So, what's next?" asked Regina.

Marco got the wench ready for the next part of the mission, "We need to lower someone straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft."

Graham returned with the harness, "I've got the harness."

"Lower me down," said Regina.

"Oh, no way. I'm going." said Emma.

"He's my son."

"He's my son too. You've been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this."

"Just bring him to me," said Regina.

Once Emma had the harness on, Marco hooked the hardness to the hook of the wench. Then Emma was lowered into the air shaft. Emily and Regina stood there holding hands. Both silently praying that Henry was going to be okay. It was tense for a few moments but then whole group cheered when Graham gave the order to pull Emma up.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Emma, Henry and Archie came out of the hole. Once Henry was clear of the hole. Regina and Emily hugged him and pulled him away. Graham had to stop Emma from following because she was still in the harness. Once she was free Emma went over to Henry, Emily and Regina, "Are you okay, Henry?" asked Emma.

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away," said Emily.

Henry was taken by the EMTs to get checked out. Then Regina and Emily went over to Archie and Marco, "Thank you, Dr. Hopper," said Regina.

"I, uh, I have something to say." said Archie. Marco walked away and then Archie continued, "I'm gonna continue to treat Henry and I'm gonna do it my way."

"My relieve at his safety hasn't change a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you…"

"Or what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worse? Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test us," said Emily.

"Oh, I don't need to, because you two are gonna leave me alone and let me do my work, in peace."

"Really? Why is that?" asked Regina.

"Because someday, Madame Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how a court determines who's a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that and you'll allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tell me to." Then, Archie walked away.

* * *

An impromptu celebration started at the mine entrance. Regina and Emily allowed Henry to spend some time talking to Emma. They walked over to the shaft where Emma rescued Henry and Archie. The grate had been put back on. Regina then took the piece of glass out of her pocket, "What is that?" asked Emily quietly.

"It's a piece of Snow White's glass coffin," said Regina, then she dropped the piece down the shaft.

AN: Hey there. It's been a while since my last update. I had lost my muse but I think it's back and I'm ready to move on. If you want this story to continued please review, it gives me motivation to keep writing.


	5. The Shepherd

The Shepherd

A few days later David was released from the hospital. Kathryn decided to have a welcome home party for him to help try and jog his memory. Soon after she brought him home, she was in the kitchen helping with the food. Regina and Emily were with her. They saw Emma and Henry talking to David, Regina turned to Kathryn and said, "You should go out there. There's plenty of food. Go. Be with your husband."

Kathryn sighed, "I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels."

"Actually, we do," said Emily, "We both lost someone once, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. But the love we lost," said Regina, "there's no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him."

"You're right," Kathryn started into the living room. Then she stopped and looked at the two women, "And Regina, Emily – thank you. Thank you for being such good friends. It's been so lonely. I'm not used to having one."

Emily smiled, "Now, you have two…" Kathryn smiled and walked away. Emily looked at Regina. She could tell she was thinking of him. Emily took her friend's hand. Regina looked at Emily and smiled.

* * *

Later that night, after the party Regina got a call from Kathryn saying that David had left her. The next morning, Emily walked into Granny's and saw Mary Margaret sitting a table, reading the paper. She walked up to her and asked as she sat down, "Miss Blanchard, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," said Mary Margaret.

"I wanted to talk to you about David Nolan. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything."

"Really? So he just up and left his wife for no reason?"

"He did what?"

"You didn't know?" asked Emily. Mary Margret shook her head then Emily said, "Well now you do. But, listen carefully, He's very fragile right now. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives," Emily put her fingers up to shower he how close she was, "So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." Emily then stood and left.

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Emily were heading home when she saw David standing on the sidewalk looking at a map. They walked up to him as he was turning around and Regina said, "Mr. Nolan?"

"Oh!" he said as he jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. We were just heading home from work and saw you."

"Are you lost?" asked Emily

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge," said David.

"Ah, where you were found."

"Yeah."

"Trying to jog your memory?" asked Regina.

"No, I'm meeting someone," said David.

"So you made your choice," said Emily.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?" asked Regina.

"I can't change how I feel," said David.

"No, of course not," she pointed behind her, "Walk down this street to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. You'll find a fork in the road – go left. It'll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

"Thank you for understanding," said David, as he started to walk away,

"Good luck, David," said Emily. He stopped and looked at her, "I hope you find what you're looking for," David then continued on down the street. Regina and Emily smiled when he was good distance away knowing she sent him the wrong way.

The next day, Emily and Regina were in Regina's office when her phone rang, "Hello? Oh, Hello, Kathryn… Really? Wow… That's amazing… Congratulations… Okay… Bye…" Regina hung up the phone, "That was Kathryn, apparently David is starting to remember his life with her here and he wants to work it out."

Emily smiled, "Don't you love it when a plan comes together?"

Regina smiled, "Absolutely…"

AN: I left this chapter short because it doesn't really connect well to the next one. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	6. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina and Lady Emily were looking down at white coffin covered in red rose pedals. King Leopold, Regina's husband, was killed a few days earlier. They watched a figure in black walk up to it. They knew who is was, Snow White. They walked down to join her.

Snow placed a white rose on top of the coffin and said, "Goodbye, Father.".

Regina touched Snow's shoulder. The young woman turned and saw her stepmother and her stepmother's lady-in-waiting, "I'm so sorry, Snow,"

"I loved him so much," said Snow.

Then, she hugged both Regina and Emily. Regina comforted her stepdaughter and said, "So did I, dear. So did I." Snow broke the hug and then Regina said, "The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared to the loss you feel for your father. I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever."

"We both are," said Emily, "If there is anything we can do, please, let us know."

Snow then hugged both women again.

A little while later, Regina and Emily walked into Regina's chambers followed by two of her guards. The Magic Mirror came to life, "Congratulations. Your revenge is almost complete," he said.

"One down, one to go," said Regina. Regina and Emily walked over to Regina's vanity.

The Mirror moved himself to a small mirror on the vanity, "She has no idea, does she?" asked the Mirror.

"That we're responsible for his passing?" asked the Queen as she sat down. Emily stood behind her, "She sought comfort with Emily and me. Sickening. I could've ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me – it was tempting."

"It would have sated your souls."

"The kingdom's still loyal to her," said Emily, "They would turn on us. They don't know the wretchedness inside her as Regina and I do.

"They don't know what she did to us," said Regina, "We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care." Regina stood up and started to walk away.

The Mirror moved himself back to the wall mirror, "Perhaps, one of your knights, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"No. I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy."

"Someone with no heart."

"Now you understand."

"Well, in that case, you need a huntsman."

* * *

In Storybrooke, it was a few days after David went back to Kathryn, Regina was in the kitchen of her home when Emily walked in, "Morning," she said.

"Morning," said Regina, as she took a sip of her coffee. She sounded a little sullen.

"You okay?" asked Emily, as she poured herself a cup.

"Yeah… It's just… Graham was here last night."

"Oh… You don't usually sound so depressed after a night with Graham. Did something happen?"

"I don't know. We were asleep and all of a sudden he woke up and started talking about hunting in the woods and killing a deer. There was a wolf with a blood red eye and a black eye."

"What?"

"Not only that… He said it didn't feel like a dream… It felt like a memory…"

"Oh god…"

"What is it?" asked Regina.

"Well, you know I was at Granny's last night. Well, Graham was there throwing darts. Emma was there too… Apparently, she saw Graham leaving the house the night before last." Regina raised her eyebrow, "They went out the front and I went out the back. I stayed back a bit so they couldn't see me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell they were arguing. Then, Graham kissed her."

"What?"

"Emma didn't seem to enjoy it and Graham looked dazed… I think Emma might have inadvertently weakened the curse's effect on Graham…"

Regina sighed.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina and Lady Emily watched in the mirror as a man, known simply as The Huntsman, walked into a tavern with a wolf. He sat down at a table and the wolf laid down on the floor. A wench brought him a drink, "They're lettin' animals in here now?" said a man at the bar, with a thin beard, "This isn't a slaughterhouse."

"Forget him," said a man standing next to him, "He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em."

"He does smell like 'em."

"Pathetic. I heard he cries over his kills. You believe that?"

The man with the beard walked up to The Huntsman, "Tell me, Huntsman. What kind of a man cries over an animal?"

"An honorable one," said The Huntsman.

"What do you know about honor?"

"I have it, they have it, you don't."

"Animals have it?"

"They're pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like people."

The wolf stood and growled. It bared its teeth at the man, "You tell him to stop threatening me," said the man, "Does he know what I do to pets who threaten me?" The man pulled out a knife, "I hang 'em on my wall."

Before the man knew it, The Huntsman pulled out his own knife, jumped to his feet and stabbed the man in the neck, "He's not a pet," said The Huntsman. The other man at the bar came after him. But, he grabbed him and threw him into a mirror. A third man pulled a knife and threatened him. The Huntsman grabbed a large shard of the broken glass and the third man took off.

Regina and Emily looked at each other and smiled, "He's perfect," said Regina.

Emily looked at some of the guards who were standing nearby, "Bring him to us."

A short time later, The Huntsman was brought into Queen Regina's chambers. Regina and Emily were sitting next to each other on a couch, "Do you have a name?" asked Emily, "Or shall we just call you 'The Huntsman'?"

He didn't answer. Regina stood up and walked toward him, "You're a tortured one, aren't you, Huntsman?" asked Regina, as she stopped in front of him, "Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?"

"Those weren't my parents," said The Huntsman, "All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family."

"Wolves, indeed." Regina walked past him, "I always felt there were two kinds of people – wolves and sheep. Those who kill, and those who get killed," she stopped and looked back at him, "And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf."

"Why am I here?"

Emily stood and walked over to him, "We'd like you to kill someone for us. Can you do that?"

"I kill for me," said The Huntsman as he looked at the blond, "Why would I do anything for you two?"

"Because we have so much to offer," said Regina, "A place at my court. You will become my official Huntsman."

The Huntsman looked at the Queen, "I'm not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage."

"You'd be awash in luxury," said Regina, as she walked up to him, "wanting for nothing."

"You have an army at your disposal. What do you need of me?"

"Our prey is beloved by all the kingdom," said Emily, "We need someone who won't be blinded by that. "

"Someone without compassion," said Regina, "someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection."

"That's me," said The Huntsman.

"As we suspected," said Emily, "But, there must be something you want in return. Whatever it is name it and it's yours."

"Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected."

"Simple enough," said Regina, with a smile.

"So, who do you want me to kill?"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma was in the Sheriff's station. She dropped a file on her desk and picked up a dart. It missed the dartboard completely. Emma picked the dart up off the floor just as Regina and Emily walked in, "Our tax dollars hard at work, I see," said Emily.

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day," said Emma, then she looked at Regina, "with you."

"Yes," said Regina, "Emily mentioned to me that she heard you and Graham talking about him coming out of my house the other night… That's why we're here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him."

"Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan – I have eyes everywhere."

"Nothing that meant anything."

"Of course not," said Emily, "Because you're not capable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone, isn't there?"

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business," said Emma.

"It is until it infringes on my life," said Regina, "Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away." Then Emily and Regina turned and left.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, one of Queen Regina's guards brought the Huntsman outside the Queen's vault, "Wait here," he said.

The guard left and Regina and Emily walked in. Regina was wearing a black gown, "I see you're still in mourning," said The Huntsman.

"The time for mourning is over," said Regina, "I simply found that black suits me."

"Is Snow dead?" asked Emily.

"The young girl's heart as you requested," said The Huntsman as he pointed to the bag at his side. Regina went to take it but he stepped back, "First there's something I must do." He took out a letter and offered it to the Queen.

"What's this?" asked Regina.

"The girl wanted you to have it."

"Read it to us," said Emily.

"Dearest Stepmother – by the time you read this, I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me, so it's only fitting that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge – allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve. With compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think you're doing is vengeance – I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart. I'm sorry and I forgive you."

Regina ripped the letter out of his hand and threw it into the fireplace, "Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep!" she said.

"She put others before herself, and yet, you both hate her. What did she do to you two?" asked The Huntsman.

"Regina shared a secret with her and she couldn't keep it," said Emily, "And that betrayal cost both of us dearly."

Regina walked back up to The Huntsman, "Now, show me her heart!" He gave the Queen the bag. Regina took it and she and Emily walked into a small room. In the middle of the room, there was a small box on a pedestal. She took the heart out of the bag and put it in the box. She closed the lid and took it over to a wall with multiple drawers. Regina held the box to the wall but nothing happened, "It should open." She took the heart out of the box and marched over to The Huntsman, "This isn't her heart! This isn't a human heart! What did you do?"

* * *

It was now night time in Storybrooke, Regina and Emily were in the cemetery walking toward the Mills' family vault. Regina had a bouquet of white lilies in her hand. When they reached the vault the found the door open, and Emma and Graham standing just inside, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Regina.

Emma and Graham walked out, "What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday."

Graham walked up to Regina and Emily, "Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really?" asked Emily, "Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing," said Graham, he looked tired to the two women.

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home," said Regina.

She took his arm and started to lead him away but he pulled his arm free, "Regina, I… I don't want to go home. Not with you."

"Oh? But you'll go with her."

"Hey," Said Emma, "This is between you two… leave me out of it."

"She's right," said Graham, "it's between us. And things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden," said Regina.

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you."

"So, you're leaving me for her?"

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham…"

"I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina looked at Emma, "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"I told you – it's not her," said Graham.

"None of this happened until she got here."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"

"Excuse me?" said Regina.

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

Regina then punched Emma in the face, knocking her into Graham, "Regina!" said Graham and Emily.

Emma quickly recovered, and before Graham could stop her, she jumped up and punched Regina back. Then, she grabbed the mayor and pushed her against the side of the vault. Graham and Emily went over to Emma and tried to pull her off of Regina, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouted Graham and Emily.

Graham got Emma off of Regina and pulled her away. Emily pulled Regina aside and checked in her friend, and she could see that Regina's lip was split. "Are you okay?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Regina, sounding annoyed as she went and picked up her flowers off the ground.

Emma walked up to Regina and said, "Not worth it." Then she walked out of the cemetery.

Regina walked up to Graham and said, "Graham." He turned and followed Emma out of the cemetery.

Regina and Emily watched as the two officers left. Regina then turned and walked into the vault. Emily followed close behind. There was a sarcophagus in the middle of the room with a plaque that read 'Henry Mills- beloved father'. Regina placed the flowers on top of the sarcophagus, then she and Emily pushed it aside. Revealing a set of stairs, the two women then walked down the stairs.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina, Lady Emily and The Huntsman were in the small room. Regina slammed the heart down on the pedestal in the middle of the room. "Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?" she shouted. The Huntsman tried to leave but Regina waved her hand and the doors shut, "You're not going anywhere."

"She doesn't deserve to die," said The Huntsman.

"That's not up to you," said Regina, "We wanted a heart, and a heart we will have."

Regina stuck her hand into The Huntsman's chest and pulled out his heart, "What… What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Regina kissed him, "You're now mine, my pet." She walked over to the wall of drawers and held up the heart. A drawer popped out with a box. She opened the box and looked at him, "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." Regina squeezed and The Huntsman doubled over in pain and fell to his knees

"Guards!" called Emily. Two guards came in and grabbed The Huntsman by the arms.

"Your life is now in my hands… forever," said Regina. Regina looked at her guards, "Take him to my bedchamber." The guards then took The Huntsman away. Regina then put his heart into the box and slammed the lid shut.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina and Emily walked into the lower level of the vault. They walked to the wall of hearts that Regina had brought from the Enchanted Forest. Regina scanned the wall and opened one of the drawers. She took out the box and stepped to the side. Regina opened the box and inside was Graham's heart. Regina took the heart of the box, "Are you sure about this?" asked Emily.

"No," said Regina, "But it has to be done… Graham is too dangerous. If the curse effect is weakening on Graham, there's a chance that others could be effected by it and the next thing we know the curse is broken. We have to nip this in the bud now…"

Emily nodded. She knew Regina was right. Regina was always right. Regina then started to squeeze Graham's heart until in turned to dust. Both women knew that Graham was now dead, and hopefully any chance of Emma breaking the curse.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	7. Desperate Souls

Desperate Souls

It was two weeks after Graham was killed by Regina. Emma had been Acting Sheriff for two weeks and according to the bylaws of Storybrooke she was now the Sheriff. She was just about to put the Sheriff's badge on when Regina and Emily walked in, "I'm sorry. That doesn't belong to you," said Emily.

"It's been two weeks – promotion's automatic," said Emma.

"Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period," said Regina, as she and Emily walked up to Emma, "which I'm doing today."

"So, who's it going to be?"

"After due reflection – Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember," said Emily.

"And he'll do whatever you two want him to," said Emma, "You two just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?"

"No."

"He was a good man, Miss Swan," said Regina, "He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge."

Emma placed the Sheriff's badge on a nearby desk, "Graham picked me to be Deputy," she said.

"He was wrong."

"No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back."

"Actually, we just did," said Emily, "You're fired, Miss Swan." She took the Sheriff's badge off the desk then she and Regina walked out.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily were holding a press conference, in Regina's office, to announce Sydney as the new sheriff. "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes," said Regina, "That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!"

Regina started to pin the Sheriff's badge on Sidney when they heard Emma's voice, "Hang on a second."

They turned and saw the blond haired woman standing in the doorway, "Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate," said Emily.

Emma walked into the room, "The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony," Emma pointed at Regina, "She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint…" Emily started to say.

Emma cut her off, "A candidate. She could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely," said Regina.

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney."

"I am?" asked Sidney. Regina and Emily turned and gave Sidney a look, "I am."

"With my full support," said Regina, "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will," said Emma.

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Emily walked into Mr. Gold's shop, "Regina, Emily," he said as Regina turned the open sign on the door over to closed, "Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?"

"You found that loophole in the town charter," said Emily.

"Legal documents – contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine," said Gold.

"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities," said Regina.

"I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety – not your style, I know."

"You're a bastard."

"I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."

"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing."

"What is there to know? He died."

"Are you really going up against me?"

"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time," said Emily, "It's not like you to back a loser."

"She hasn't lost yet," said Mr. Gold.

"She will."

"Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child."

"He's not her child," said Regina, "Not legally."

"Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?" asked Mr. Gold.

* * *

That night Emily was at home sitting on the couch, Henry was upstairs doing homework. She smiled as she read the evening edition of the _Daily Mirror._ The main story was about how Emma had Henry in prison. Regina had some work to finish up at Town Hall so she was going to be late that night. Soon she heard the sound of sirens. Then, her cell phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"This is Fire Chief Kimball, ma'am. There's been a fire at Town Hall."

Emily sat up, "Where's Mayor Mills?"

"She's fine, Emma Swan helped get her out…"

A short time later, Emily and Henry were walking up to Town Hall. Regina was on a stretcher getting oxygen, when Emily walked up to her. Regina ripped the mask off her face and said, "Enough… I'm fine."

Just then Sydney walked up with his camera, "Regina. Nice shot of the victim?" he asked as he took a picture of Regina.

"Sidney?" asked Emily, "What are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?"

"But it's news."

Regina grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close, "She's the competition, you fool." Then, she let go of him and he walked away.

Emily turned and looked at her friend. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure," said Regina, "Emma had come to my office to talk about the article in the paper, as we were leaving I told her about the debate. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I opened the door and we were knocked back by an explosion. I twisted my ankle and Emma had to help me out."

"You don't think Gold was behind this do you?" asked Emily

"I wouldn't put it past him…"

* * *

Soon, it was the day of the election. Emma and Sidney would have their debate then the polls would open. Regina, Henry and Emily were sitting right in the front row, as Archie, who was going to be the moderator, stood in front of the assembled crowd and gave his opening remarks, said, "Welcome citizens of Storybrooke to the Sheriff's debate. Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass," he gave a look to Sidney who was sitting on his left side, "and Emma Swan." He gave a look to Emma who sat on his right, "Glass." He made a gesture to Sidney. "Swan." He made a gesture to Emma, "Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." No one laughed at Archie's joke, "Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement."

Sidney walked up to the podium, "I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty. Neighborliness," as Sidney spoke Regina and Emily both mouthed the words, Then Sidney finished, "And strength. Thank you." the audience gave Sidney a respectful round of applause.

"And Emma Swan."

Emma walked up to the podium, "You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, hero thing. But here's the thing: The fire was a setup." A murmur ran through the audience, "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold stood up and left the Town Hall. Regina and Emily both slightly smiled at the turn of events.

* * *

That night, Regina, Emily and Sidney were waiting outside the City Clerk's office as the votes were counted. Soon the door opened and the City Clerk handed Regina the results, "Sorry it took so long," said the woman, "The vote was very close."

Regina opened the envelope with the results, "I don't believe it… She won…"

Emily looked at the results. Less than a 100 votes separated the two but it was clear that Emma had won. She sighed, "I guess we better give her the good news… Where do you think she is?" asked Emily.

"I think, I might have an idea," said Regina. A little while later, Regina, Emily and Sidney walked into Granny's. Emma was sitting at the counter with Henry. "I thought I might find you here," Regina looked at the bar and saw the drink, "With a drink," then she looked at Henry, "And my son."

"Here to card me, officer?" asked Emma.

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you," said Sidney.

"Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party."

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like."

Emma looked confused then Regina took out the Sheriff's badge, "Congratulations…" Then, she put the badge on the counter, "Sheriff Swan."

"Wait, what?" asked Henry

"It was a very close vote," said Emily, as people started to walk in the diner, "but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold."

"Are you joking?" asked Emma.

"No… You won fair and square."

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan," said Regina, "but he does make a superlative enemy," Then Regina smiled, "Enjoy that."

Then Regina, Emily and Sidney left.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	8. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

AN: I'm skipping "True North" because it's not really need in my story. I'm adding parts of "7:15 a.m." because they are needed and I didn't want to put up a really short chapter.

Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

A few days after the election, Regina and Emily walked out of the front door of their house and saw Henry talking to a guy on a motorcycle, that they hadn't seen before. A few moments later they heard the motorcycle start up then Regina called out, "Henry!" Then she and Emily started walking toward the boy.

Just as the two women reached Henry the man drove off, "Henry. Who was that?" asked Emily.

Henry just shrugged.

* * *

A storm was coming to Storybrooke. Emily was at the pharmacy getting a few things when she heard a crash behind her. She turned and saw Mary Margaret and Kathryn squatting down picking ups things. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Mary Margaret.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Kathryn. They both bent down to pick up the spilled items.

"I wasn't looking," said Mary Margaret.

"Clearly," said Emily.

Mary Margaret looked up at her. Kathryn picked a candy bar, "Is this yours?"

Mary Margaret took it, "Yes, thank you." Then, she picked up a box, "Oh, this must..." then she saw it was a pregnancy test, "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Kathryn. Then she stood and walked away.

Emily walked over to Mary Margaret, "I trust you'll be discreet." Mary Margaret looked a little confused, "Their lives are their business, not yours." Mary Margaret nodded as Emily walked away.

* * *

A short time later, Regina and Emily were walking down Main Street and they saw Emma loading supplies into the trunk of the patrol car. She had the radio on, "Storybrooke is seeing wind gusts of up to six miles an hour. Your best bet is to stay in the house…" Emily reached into the car and turned off the radio.

Emma looked around trunk lid and said, "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," Emma continued loading the trunk.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff," said Regina, "Someone's in town – someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him?" asked Emily, "What'd he say?"

"He asked for directions," said Emma, "What's the big deal? Who is he?"

"We don't know," said Regina, "Emily and I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed."

"What?"

"Oh, you know. The curse. Henry's whole thing."

"Sheriff, we need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here," said Emily.

Emma finished loading the trunk and looked at the young woman, "You know, as hard as you and Regina tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

"This isn't about the law, Miss Swan," said Regina, "You're going to do this because I asked you to. And because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

Emma closed the trunk and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing the three of us care about – Henry."

"I'll look into him," said Emma, as she walked to get in the patrol car.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily were looking for Henry. He had an appointment with Archie that morning and he had left before both women got up. They pulled up across the street from Granny's they were about get out when Regina saw Mary Margaret and David waking out, "Hold on a moment," said Regina.

They watched as they walked to the alley next to Granny's. They talked for a few moments then they started to kiss. Regina and Emily looked at each other. They knew something had to be done about them.

A short time later, Regina and Emily were driving around looking for Henry. They reached a small park near the shore and they saw Emma and Henry near a wood play structure that was badly damaged. They got out of the car and walked up to them, "Henry" called out Emily, "Henry! We've been looking everywhere for you. You know you have a session with Archie this morning."

"I should've known he was with you, said Regina, "Henry – car. Now." Henry rushed to the car and Regina said to Emma, "You let him play here?"

"The storm hit it hard, but we can fix it," said Emma.

"Well, can you fix a cracked cranium?" asked Emily, "Because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight."

"You're not thinking about Henry or his safety," said Regina, "Just ways around me. Miss Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emma.

"You're the Sheriff now – it's time to be responsible," then Regina and Emily walked away.

Later that day, Regina and Emily were back at the castle with a group of construction workers as they over saw the tearing down of the castle. They were talking with one of the workers as Emma came up to them, "Congratulations, Madam Mayor," she said, "You destroyed the thing he loves."

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others," said Emily.

"You see us as villains, Miss Swan," said Regina, "but that's just your perception and you're wrong. Learn your place in this town or, soon enough, you won't be in it." Then, Emily and Regina stepped away.

* * *

That night, Emma and Sydney Glass came to talk to Regina and Emily in Regina's office, "And just what are you and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing us of?" asked Emily, as she stood next to Regina, as she sat at her desk.

"Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of a city account – by you," said Emma.

"Well, as Deputy Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public records if you have questions."

"That's the thing – they're missing from three weeks ago. You have any idea what happened to them?"

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out," said Regina, "as my job often requires me to do. And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got you elected Sheriff. We have nothing to hide."

Emma leaned over Regina's desk and stared at her for a moment, "Okay. There's nothing for us to do. Let's go, Sidney."

"Emma,' said Sidney.

"No, they're right. We have nothing." Then, Emma turned and left with Sidney right behind her. Once they were both gone, Emily and Regina looked at each other and smiled.

What Emma didn't know was that Emily did take the funds out the city account. She and Regina had a secret project they had been working on and were closed to getting ready to announce it. The next night, Emily met Mr. Gold on the property that she and Regina were buying with the money.

A little while after she got back home, they got a call from the security company saying that the alarm was going off at Town Hall. She and Regina headed over and saw one of the downstairs windows busted open and the door wide open. They headed upstairs to Regina's office to turn off the alarm when the beam of light from a flashlight hit them in the face. They looked in the direction of the light and saw Emma and Sydney, "What are you doing?" asked Regina.

"Some kids broke in," said Emma, "I heard the alarm, so I'm checking it out cause…I'm Sheriff."

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time," said Emily.

"Regina told me to do my job, and I'm doing it."

"And you brought him," said Regina.

"Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he's a witness," said Emma."

"Hm. And what did you see, Sidney?"

"Some kids with a…" Sidney started to say.

"Rock." said Emma.

"A rock."

"Did they take anything?" asked Emily, as she and Regina looked around.

"I don't know," said Emma, "I'd have to do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out."

"It appears to me it's all just a prank," said Regina.

"You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?"

"Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed," said Emily.

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me," said Emma. Sidney made a quick glance at Regina and Emily, before he and Emma left.

* * *

That evening, at the town council meeting. Regina banged a gavel to start the meeting. She and Emily sat in front of the council with the audience behind the council. "This session of the Storybrooke City Council will come to order," said Regina, "We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting…"

Sidney stood up, "Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention."

"This is not an open forum, Sidney. And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down."

Emma stood up, "He's not the only one who has something to said."

"Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke," said Emily.

"Like the Deputy Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?"

A gasp came from the audience. Regina banged the gavel to silence them, "Ms. Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me…"

"What? You'll punish us?" asked Emma, "You'll bully us like everyone else in this town? No. Not today." Emma turned to face the audience to show the paper with the construction plan, "In my hand, I am holding documents proving that Emily Danielson, your Deputy Mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to Regina. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor and the Deputy Mayor. You claim that you two act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, you two are thugs that don't care about anyone, or anything, but yourselves. That is who you two really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

Everyone turned and looked at Emily and Regina, "You're right, Miss Swan," said Emily, calmly, "I am building a house." She stood up, "A play house." She reached in her blazer pocket, took out a remote and pressed a button on a remote. On the screen behind her an image of a rocket shaped playground appeared, "The accusations are true. I did take city funds. Regina and I wanted to build a playground so my nephew Henry and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands—it was inspired by a drawing in one of Henry's books. So, there you have it. Miss Swan, you have exposed Regina and I for who we really are. I hope your satisfied" Then she sat back down next to Regina.

* * *

When the meeting was over, Regina and Emily walked over to Emma and Sidney, "Miss Swan. A word?" said Regina. She looked over at Sidney, "Alone."

Sidney walked away, then Emily said, "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there. But now, I hope you'll go back to your job. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don't think we know you broke into Regina's office?"

"Don't pretend like you're so innocent," said Emma, "I know you messed with the brakes on my car."

"Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?"

"Nothing I can prove."

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way," said Regina, "you're going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry."

"But that's-" Emma started to say.

Regina cut her off, "Not open for discussion. You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so." Then she and Emily walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Sidney was in Regina's office looking into a mirror. Regina and Emily walked up to him, "Have a seat, Sidney," said Regina. The three people sat down. Regina and Sidney on the couch Emily sat down in a chair. Regina reached for an apple and said, "Well?"

Sidney took out a tape recorder out of his pocket it and pressed play, "You've got yourself an ally," said Sidney's voice.

"We won't get fooled again," said Emma's voice. Then, Sidney stopped the tape.

What Emma didn't know was that it was all a setup. Sidney was working for Regina and Emily the whole time, "She bought it.," said Regina.

"All of it," said Sidney.

"Masterful job, Sidney. Top to bottom," she offered him the apple.

Sidney took it and Emily said, "And cutting the brakes on her car? Inspired."

"I'm glad you approve," said Sidney.

"Now, she trusts you. Now, we can have some fun."

"Everything she does. Everywhere she goes. You'll know about it."

Regina smiled and put her hand on his knee, "I don't know what we'd do without you, Sidney."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	9. What Happened to Fredrick?

AN: This chapter is going to combine "Skin Deep" and "What Happened to Fredrick?"

What Happened to Fredrick?

It was now February 13th in Storybrooke. Regina and Emily watch from across the street as Mr. Gold repossessed a delivery van from Moe French, the owner of the local flower shop, _Game of Thorns._ Mr. Gold walked away and crossed the street as the van was driven away. He walked up to Regina and Emily. Then, Emily said, "Mr. Gold…. That was quite a show back there."

"Well, Mr. French is just having a bad day," said Gold, "happens to the best of us."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," said Regina.

"Yeah. And the moment you have something I want to discuss, we'll have that little chat."

Gold tried to step away but Regina stepped in front of him, "No, we're going to do this now. It'll only take a moment."

"Is there something eating you, dear? Something you need to get out in the open? Cause it's going to have to wait," said Gold. Regina got ready to say something but then Gold said, "Please."

Regina didn't say a word as Gold walked away.

* * *

A couple of days later, Regina, Emily and Henry walked into the Sheriff's station. Emma was in her office eating lunch and Mr. Gold was sitting in one of the cells. Apparently, Moe French had stolen some stuff from Gold. Gold then found him, kidnapped him and beat him with a cane. Emma stopped him before he could kill him and put him under arrest.

"Sheriff Swan?" said Regina, "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry." She and Regina turned and looked at Gold as he sat in his cell," Take him out – buy him ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" asked Emma.

"Twenty-nine and a half minutes," said Emily.

"Hi, Emma," said Henry to his birth mother.

"Hey," said Emma.

"Bring me back a cone?" asked Gold.

"Just this once," said Emma. She went a grabbed her jacket, "Come on – let's go." Then she and Henry left.

Gold looked at the two women and said, "Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you?" he asked.

Regina and Emily slowly stepped forward, "Apparently, this is the only way I could do it," said Regina.

"Please – sit," said Gold. Regina and Emily had a seat on the couch next to the cell. Then, Gold said, "Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

"Yes."

"So, you did put him up to it, then."

"We merely suggested, that strong men take what they need," said Emily.

"Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?" asked Gold

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold," said Regina, "Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want… what is it you want?"

"I want you, to answer one question. And answer it simply… what's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold."

"Your real name," said Emily.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

"What are you asking me?"

"I think you know," said Regina, "If you want me to return what's yours… tell me your name."

Gold laughed a little, "Rumpelstiltskin," he said, "Now give me what I want." He stood up to the bars.

"Such hostility"

"Oh, yeah."

Emily opened her purse and took out tea cup with a chip on the brim. She handed the cup to Regina and the mayor asked, "Over this?" She dangled in front of him and said, "Such a sentimental little keepsake."

Gold grabbed it from her and said, "Thank you… Your Majesty," he sat down on the bed in his cell and said, "So. Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina stepped up to the bars of his cell, "We shall see." Then, she and Emily left.

* * *

A couple of days later, Regina, Henry and Emily were sitting on the couch in Regina's office. Henry had a metal box with a blue bow on it in his lap. "Oh, go on. Open it," said Regina.

"What's the occasion?" asked Henry.

"The occasion is we love you," said Emily, "Go on." Henry opened the box and inside was a portable video game system.

"Now, I know you miss your book, but with this, you can do the heroics," said Regina, "You can save the princesses. You can be the hero."

Henry didn't respond then Emily said, "Henry, you have to believe us. When we tore down the playground, we did it for your safety. Please, don't be upset with us. We really didn't mean to destroy your book."

"It's not just the book," said Henry, as he put the game back in the box.

"Okay, then what is it?" asked Regina.

"It's Emma… I want to see her."

Before Regina could answer there was a knock on the door and Kathryn walked in, "Regina, Emily, have you got a min…" she saw Henry, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Regina, "Henry, why don't you get home and start your homework? We'll be there in a bit and we can have dinner." Henry then got up and left. Once he was gone Kathryn started to cry. Regina and Emily stood up, "Oh, Kathryn, what is it?"

"It's David. He's leaving me," said Kathryn.

"That little home wrecker," said Emily.

"Excuse me?"

"She just couldn't stay away, could she?" said Regina.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kathryn.

"Why, Mary Margaret, of course."

"What's Mary Margaret got to do with this?" asked Kathryn. Regina and Emily then realized that David didn't tell her about Mary Margaret, "What's Mary Margaret got to do with any of this? Do you two know something?"

"They've been having an affair," said Emily.

Kathryn cried for a second then regained her composure, "How do you know this? How? Did you two see something?"

"We… We saw pictures," said Regina, "Sidney was always looking for scandal – it sells papers. He showed us. We buried them, of course."

"Show me," said Kathryn.

"Kathryn…" said Emily.

"Show me!"

The women walked over to Regina's desk and Regina pulled out a folder. Kathryn opened it and took out the pictures. They were of David and Mary Margaret together, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we thought you two were working it out," said Regina, "We wanted you to work it out. Believe me, we want you two together."

"Why? Why do either you care about any of this?" asked Kathryn.

"Because we're your friends," said Emily.

"No, you're not. Friends wouldn't do this. Friends wouldn't lie. Everyone's lying to me." Then Kathryn left. Regina and Emily looked at each other.

* * *

The next day, Regina was watering the plants in her office, while Emily was going over some paperwork. Kathryn walked in and said, "It's beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants."

"Well, better than with people, it would seem," said Regina.

Emily walked over, "What are you doing here? I thought after what happened yesterday, we'd be the last people you'd want to see."

"So did I," said Kathryn, "And then I thought about it, and I realized I owed you both an apology."

Regina and Emily were surprised then Regina said, "Kathryn, you don't…"

Kathryn interrupted her, "I know you two would never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry, and confused, and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold on to David, I've never stopped to ask myself why."

"He's your husband," said Emily, "You love each other. You always have."

"No, we haven't," said Kathryn. She took out a picture of Mary Margaret and David. She showed it to Regina and Emily and then said, "See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before his accident."

"Kathryn, relationships take work," said Regina, "You can't give up so easily."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Once."

"Then, you're lucky. Because what I'm coming to understand is… Is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true. My marriage to David, it… It just was like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret… that's what I want for me. And I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to find it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily.

"I'm sticking to my plan," said Kathryn, "I'm moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy."

"And what about David?" asked Regina.

"I wrote him a letter – him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together."

"Uh, I'm sorry. You did what?"

"I can't see him. Not now. It's just too painful." Kathryn pulled Regina and Emily into a group hug. The other two women awkwardly hugged her back, "I'm going to miss you two. You've both been good friends to me."

"You're really going?" asked Emily.

Kathryn broke the hug, "You know, it's funny. I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something's just holding me back. Is that crazy?"

"No. Change is always frightening," said Regina, "But you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need," Kathryn nodded then Regina continued, "Maybe you'll find what you're looking for.

* * *

Later that night, Emily walked into Regina's office at Town Hall, "Did you get it?" she asked.

Regina opened a drawer in her desk and took out a letter. Regina used her skeleton keys and took the letter that Kathryn and left for David, "Right here… and Kathryn?"

Emily smiled, "Being taken care of as we speak…"

Regina smiled, "Excellent." Regina picked up a lighter off her desk then she and Emily walked over to the fireplace. Regina lit the letter on fire and then tossed it into the fireplace. The two women stood there and watched the letter burn.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	10. Heart of Darkness

AN: This Chapter combines "Dreamy", "Red Handed", "Heart of Darkness" and "Hat Trick." I forgot how little Regina is in Season 1.

Heart of Darkness

The day after Kathryn left town, Emily stopped at Granny's to get some coffee for Regina and herself. She was at the counter waiting for her order when Mary Margaret came in, "Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she said.

Emily turned and the rest of the diner went quiet. She saw the woman standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?"

Everyone in the diner ignored her and they went back to what they were doing. Emily turned her back to Mary Margaret and smiled. Then, she heard Mary Margaret say, "Leroy, you want to volunteer?"

Emily turned back around and saw Leroy, the janitor at the Hospital, "I want to leave, sister. You're blocking the door," he said.

"Of course," Mary Margaret stepped aside and then said, "Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Quite a team we'd make – town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me, is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed." Then, Leroy left and a moment later Mary Margaret left. Emily turned back around and smiled again.

Later that day, Regina and Emily got word from Sidney that Kathryn's car was found crashed and abandoned at the town line. Also, Emma needed Kathryn's phone records to see who she talked to last. Regina got the phone records and saw that David was the last person that Kathryn called. She smiled and called Sidney, "Hello, Sidney? Those phone records you wanted – I have them. And I think you'll find them quite helpful."

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Emily walked in Emma's office at the Sheriff's Station and saw her looking over the phone records, "If this is about the blackout, I've got the guys from the power company down there working on it."

"That's not why we're here," said Regina, "It's been twenty-four hours since our friend, Kathryn, went missing. Have you found anything?"

"I found something. I just don't know what it means."

"Well, what is it?" asked Emily.

"At this point in the investigation, it's best I don't divulge that information," said Emma.

"If you're covering for someone, if you're not doing your job, Sheriff Swan, I'll find someone who will," said Regina, then she and Emily left.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily got word that David was found a bleeding and unconscious in the woods. They headed to the hospital and found David talking to Emma and Dr. Whale. "I wouldn't know," they heard him say.

"Stop talking, David," said Emily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Regina to Emma, "Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he's not under arrest. We're just talking," said Emma.

"Right. Just talking," said Emily.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact," said Dr. Whale.

"You have to be kidding me," said Emma.

"I thought that changed to Kathryn?" asked David.

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable," said Regina, "Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her.

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina."

"Well, you covered this room," said Emily, "I suggest you branch out." Then, Emma reluctantly left.

* * *

The next day, Emma called Regina and Emily and told them that Ruby had found a box near the Toll Bridge. Inside was a heart. There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. She ran tests and there was a match… they belonged to Mary Margaret. Regina asked if she could be there when she questioned Mary Margaret to make sure she was impartial. Emma agreed.

Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's Station when Emma brought in Mary Margaret. "Hello, Miss Blanchard," said Regina.

"What isshe doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial," said Emma, as she closed the door, "It can only help you."

"I have nothing to hide," she said as she sat down, "Ask me anything."

Emma turned on a tape recorder, "The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan," said Emma as she stood up and walked over to the evidence locker.

"Yes."

"And, you met there… For what purpose?"

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Emma took the jewelry box out of the evidence locker and placed it on the table in front of Mary Margaret, "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, it's my jewelry box."

"That's what we found the heart in."

"Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!"

"Miss Blanchard, it's okay," said Regina, as she took Mary Margaret's hand "I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you."

Mary Margaret took her hand back, "But, I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been – a good person. I did not do this."

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" said Emma to Regina. Emma stopped the tape and She and Regina stepped out in the hallway, "I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know she didn't do it?" asked Regina, "If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you're her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things."

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily were in Regina's office. Regina was peeling an apple when David knocked and stuck his head around the door, "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," said Regina.

David stepped in and walked over to the two women who were sitting at the table, "These accusations against Mary Margaret… they've been gnawing away at me. She didn't do this."

Emily pulled out a chair and David sat down then Regina said, "I understand what you're going through. It's painful when someone we care about betrays us."

"She's a good person. I know her."

"Maybe you don't," said Emily, "Maybe, you just want to. Everyone has a dark side, David."

"Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil – that's a different thing," said David, "That's not what she is."

"Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn't born," said Regina, "it's made."

"All due respect, Regina, I don't think you know much about evil," said David, as he stood up.

"Well, if she didn't do it, then who did?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," said David, "That's what I've been trying to figure out. But those blackouts I've been having – they've made everything so hazy."

Emily and Regina stood up and Emily said, "Please, tell me you're not accusing yourself."

"You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Mary Margaret's innocence."

"You're very sweet, David," said Regina, "But you're also wrong. Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring right at us, and we don't even realize it."

* * *

Over the next few days the evidence continued to pile up against Mary Margaret. Emma found a hunting knife hidden in the heating vent of Mary Margaret's apartment and the most damaging piece of evidence the DNA test came back and proved that it was Kathryn's heart that was found in the box. Even though she had hired Mr. Gold as her attorney, things were not looking good for Mary Margaret. Soon it was the day of Mary Margaret's arraignment, Regina and Emily walked into the Sheriff's Station and saw Mary Margaret sitting in her cell reading the newspaper.

"Madam Mayor," said Mary Margaret, "Madam Deputy Mayor."

"Good morning," said Regina.

"Morning," said Emily.

Just then Mr. Gold stepped in, "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors."

"Of course not."

"I'll see you two out," said Gold, as the two women marched out of the room.

Mr. Gold, Regina and Emily stepped out into the hall and Emily asked, "What is she doing here?"

"She came back," said Gold.

"You said this was going to work," said Regina, "That she'd take the key, that she'd go."

"And she did. But, it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want.

"Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment," said Gold. The two women and Gold stared at each other for several moments then the two women walked away.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	11. The Stable Boy

The Stable Boy

A few days before Kathryn left town, Regina and Emily were in Regina's office. Regina was looking at a gold ring she was holding. Emily looked over at Regina and gave a sad smile. Regina touched the ring to her lips then Mr. Gold came in. "Remembrance of things past?"

"What do you want?" asked Regina as she put the ring back into a small case.

"I need a favor," said Gold.

"You need a favor from me?"

"Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me…pending. I really don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence can make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have. Isn't that right… Your Majesty?" Gold walked over to the table and took an apple out of the dish.

"What do we get out of it?" asked Emily.

"Help, with your Mary Margaret problem," said Gold, as he walked over to the desk, "You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you two seem to try to stop them, she and her 'charming' friend just keep finding ways to be together."

"What are you suggesting?"

Gold set the apple on Regina's desk and sat down, "If you want to inflict pain… Then you must inflict pain. If something tragic were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame…"

"She'd be ruined," said Regina.

"And, you two would have your victory, at last."

"A trial could be very messy," said Emily.

"A trial? Who said anything about a trial?" asked Gold, "Now, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you," He pointed at Regina, "can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And, once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well… We all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town."

"Give us one good reason why we should trust you," said Emily.

"Because I always honor my agreements," said Gold as he stood up and picked up the apple. Then he tossed it to Regina who caught it, "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina's father, Henry, along with the stable girl and Regina's best friend, Emily, watched with delight as Regina was riding her prized horse, bareback jumping with ease over several obstacles. Regina brought the horse to a stop and got off. "Great job, Regina," said Emily, as she took the reins of the horse.

Regina smiled, "Thank you, Emily." Then, Regina went over to her father and hugged her.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart," said Henry.

"Thank you, daddy."

Just then Regina's mother, Cora, walked up with Emily's brother and the stable boy, Daniel. Daniel was holding a saddle, "Beautiful?" said Cora, "Huh… I'd hardly call that beautiful.

"You didn't like it, mother?" asked Regina.

"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle."

"I was just having fun."

"Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?"

"Honey, please leave her alone," said Henry.

"Stop coddling her," said Cora, "She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes."

Daniel stepped forward with the saddle, "Milady, perhaps this saddle-"

Regina stopped him, "I'm done riding for the day. And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again."

Daniel nodded then he and Emily took the horse back to the stables.

A little later, Daniel and Emily were in the stable brushing the horses when Regina came in, "Daniel. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's alright," said Daniel, "You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me." Then, he and Regina kissed

Emily smiled and looked away, as she saw. Regina and Daniel kiss.

* * *

A few days after her arraignment, Mary Margaret was a sleep in her cell. She woke up with a start and saw Regina and Emily sitting in chairs watching her, "They say only the guilty sleep in prison," said Emily.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mary Margaret, as she sat up, "Where's Emma?"

"She hasn't arrived yet," said Regina, "We just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial. The chance to confess."

Mary Margaret stood up and went to the bars, "But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment."

"Your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart," said Emily.

"Shall we go on?" asked Regina. She and Emily stood up and then Regina said, "Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone?"

"Because confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke."

"And you two would like that. Why? Why do you both take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you two to make you hate me so much?"

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina meet with Daniel in a field far from the manor house. She got off her horse, ran up to Daniel and they hugged and kissed. Then, Daniel said, "I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic…"

"I can't," said Regina, "I have to be back in an hour – tea time. A lady never misses her tea time."

"This is absurd," said Daniel, as he stepped away from her, "Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?"

Regina went up to him, "It's not my parents. It's her."

"I don't understand. So, my sister and I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?"

"She does. But… But, she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up and…"

"And I'm down." Daniel stepped away from her again.

Regina went up to him, "She believes that, Daniel. I know better."

"Regina, tell her. She'll get over it. What can she do?"

"Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what can't she do?"

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

Just then they heard a voice call out, "Help!"

"Shh. Someone's here," said Regina.

They turned and saw a young girl fly past them on an out of control horse, "Somebody, help me!" shouted the girl. Regina rushed to her horse got on and took off after the girl and the horse. The girl continued to shout, "Come on, please, stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!"

Regina caught up with the horse and she held out her hand to the girl, "Give me your hand!" The girl took Regina's hand and Regina pulled the girl onto her own horse. The runaway horse kept running while Regina brought her horse to a stop. The girl tumbled off the horse and Regina got off and helped the girl up, "It's okay, dear. You're safe."

Even though the girl was safe she still looked terrified, "You saved my life."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. But I'll never ride again."

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"Regina." She said with a smile.

"I'm Snow. Snow White."

Snow gave Regina a hug and Regina hugged her back.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina and Emily were returning with the District Attorney of Storybrooke, Albert Spencer. As they walked in they saw Mary Margaret in her cell talking to Mr. Gold and Emma, they heard Mary Margaret say, "Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard," said Mr. Spencer, "My name is Spencer. I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," said Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Albert went in the interrogation room. While Emma, Regina, and Emily watched from behind the one-way mirror, "After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?" asked Mr. Spencer.

"She was hurt, and she felt betrayed," said Mary Margaret.

"She struck you… In the face, was it?"

"Yes, but-"

"That must've made you angry."

"You… You don't have to answer that," said Mr. Gold.

"No, it's okay. I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her," said Mary Margaret.

"Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom," said Mr. Spencer, "I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

"Shall we end this?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I am being honest with you," said Mary Margaret.

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum," said Mr. Spencer, "Surely, you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn?"

"Yes, I was angry-"

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?"

"Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Wh… Why?"

"Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

"I never said that!"

"Alright. My client is answering no more questions for the day," said Mr. Gold, as he stood up.

"Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide," said Mr. Spencer.

"I don't have anything to hide," said Mary Margaret.

"Then, what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?"

"No."

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

"Yes, of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?"

Regina and Emily smiled slightly as they watched Mary Margaret dig her own grave.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, it was a couple nights after Regina saved Snow White. Daniel and Emily were in the stable tending to the horses when they heard the doors to the stable open and Regina's voice call out, "Daniel?" They walked out of the stall they were in and saw Regina standing at the door, "Daniel!"

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

Regina ran up to Daniel and hugged him, "Marry me."

"Regina?" asked Emily, "What's going on? Did you tell your mother about you and Daniel?"

"No. Now, I can never tell her," said Regina, "She won't understand. That girl I saved…was the King's daughter. And now, he's proposed to me."

"What?"

"My mother accepted!" Regina stepped away and then she said, "The only way out is to run," she turned and looked at Daniel, and said as she walked back up to Daniel, "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back."

"Regina," said Daniel, as he took her hands, "Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing," Regina put her hands on the side of his face, "Daniel… All I care about is you."

"Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly." Daniel went over to one of the saddles and unclipped a ring. He then put in on her ring finger, "Here," He said.

Then he and Regina kissed. Emily wiped a tear away. She was so happy for her brother and Regina. But, she was also sad, that they had to leave. But, Regina was right. They only way they could be together, was to run. Emily knew she would have to go with them. If she stayed behind, Cora would more than likely kill her to try to find her brother and her friend.

They heard a noise and turned toward the door of the stable. They saw Snow White standing there, "Snow!" said Regina, "Dear, what are you doing?"

"You said to get back on the horse and…" said Snow, "What are you doing with him?"

"Snow, I can explain." Snow then turn and ran, "No, no, no," said Regina. Then she ran after the young girl, "Snow! Snow!" Regina chased after Snow through the forest. "Snow! Snow! Wait!" she called out. Snow tripped allowing Regina to catch up to her, "Snow! Snow! Are you okay?" asked Regina.

"No," said a crying Snow White, "No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother."

"Oh, Snow, please. Listen to me," said Regina as she took Snow's hands, "Hey. Your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man… But I don't love him."

"I don't understand. Why not?"

"Love doesn't work that way. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic – the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

"And that man in the stables… You love him?"

"With all my heart."

Snow smiled, "Then you must marry him," Regina laughed and then Snow said, "I will go tell Father right away."

Snow stood up and turned to go but Regina stopped her, "No, no, no, no. You can't."

"Why not? Surely he'll understand."

"Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for one. She'll stand in the way."

"That's why you're running."

"It's the only way our love can survive. Snow, do you know what a secret is?" Snow nodded then Regina said, "If you really, truly want to help me…"

"I do," said Snow.

"Then, what you saw, what I told you – you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And, above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me?"

Snow smiled, "Yes, I promise." Then she and Regina hugged.

* * *

In Storybrooke, it was a couple days after her interview with the D.A. Mary Margaret was sitting her cell with her head in her hands when Regina and Emily walked in, "Having a bad day?" asked Emily.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We wanted to see you while we can," said Regina, as she and Emily walked up to the bars.

"What does that mean?"

"Simply, that the trial starts tomorrow, and it be won't a long one. And, you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and we will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what?"

"Justice," said Emily.

"Justice?" asked Mary Margaret, "Watching an innocent suffer?"

"You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you?" asked Regina, "Innocent."

"I am innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you two, but whatever it was, Regina & Emily… I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Apology not accepted," said Emily.

"Please. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn."

"Oh, we know," said Regina, as she reached through the bars and stroked the side of Mary Margaret's face then grabbed her chin, "But you do deserve this." Then, Regina and Emily left.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, it was late the next night. Regina had packed a bag and ran to the stable where Daniel and Emily were waiting. "Are you ready?" asked Daniel as he and Emily walked up to Regina.

"Let's go," said Regina.

They went to leave but Cora was waiting for them. "You could've at least left a note," She raised her hands and pushed Regina, Daniel and Emily back into the stable, on their backs. Then, Cora used her magic to close all the doors and lock them.

"Mother, I…" Regina started to say.

"Don't," said Cora, "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won't notice? How dare you."

Regina, Daniel and Emily stood and Regina said, "You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

"Oh, you don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

"But it's my life."

Cora laughed and said, "You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do… The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

"Stay strong, Regina," said Emily.

"Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him," said Regina.

"And I love her," said Daniel.

"And I love her, too," said Cora.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart," said Regina.

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away."

"I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going."

"No," said Cora, as she raised her hand. It started to glow with magic, "you're not."

"So, what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do. "

"So, this is… Your decision? This will make you happy?"

"It already has."

"Then, who am I to stop you?"

Regina hugged Cora, "Thank you, mother."

Cora looked at the stable boy and his sister, "Daniel," said Cora. Then she walked up to him, and pulled him aside, "If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."

"Thank you," said Daniel. He looked at Regina and Emily and smiled the two women smiled back and then Daniel said, "I understand. Because that's what you're doing now."

"Yes. It is," said Cora then she shoved her hand inside Daniel's chest.

"Mother!" said Regina.

"Mistress Cora!" said Emily.

Cora then pulled out Daniel's heart. He fell to the ground and Regina and Emily rushed over to him. "No!" They shouted as knelt by his side and Regina cradled him in her arms. Cora then crushed Daniel's heart to dust. Emily saw her brother's heart turn to dust. She wrapped her arms around her dead brother and cried into his chest.

"Mother, why have you done this?" said Regina.

"Because this is your happy ending," said Cora.

"What?" asked Regina, in disbelief.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

"You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!

"Enough!" said Cora, then she pulled Regina to her feet. "I've endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You're going to be Queen."

Emily looked up at Cora and Regina. She looked right at her mistress and said, "You monster!" She leapt up and started to charge at Cora.

Cora reached into Emily's chest when she got close enough and pulled out Emily's heart, "NO!" shouted Regina, as Emily fell to her knees, "Please… Don't…" She just lost her true love, she couldn't lose her best friend too… "Please… I do anything you want… I won't fight you… Just please spare Emily... Please…"

Cora looked at Regina and she could see the tears in her eyes, "I suppose if you are going to be Queen you are going to need a Lady in Waiting…" Cora then shoved Emily's heart back in her chest. Emily gasped and Regina went to her side. Cora looked at the young blond woman, "I trust you'll be silent about what happened tonight?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Emily as tears fell from her eyes.

"Good," said Cora, then she walked away. She used her magic to unlock the doors and open them. Then, she left Regina and Emily to grieve Daniel.

The next day, Emily was in Regina's room while Regina was getting fitted for her wedding dress. After losing her brother so horribly the night before Emily just wanted to be alone. Now that Emily was going to be Regina's Lady in Waiting she was allowed to be in Regina's room. Emily was sitting on the bed looking out of the window when Regina came in. Emily smiled when she saw her friend but the smile when away when she saw the scowl on her face, "Regina… What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"You never guess who told mother about Daniel and I running way…" said Regina.

"Who?"

"Snow White?"

"What? But you said that she would keep your secret."

"She didn't want me to lose my mother like she lost her's."

Emily was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. Because of this little girl, she had lost her brother. Sure, Cora was the one to kill him, but if Snow White could have kept her mouth shut he would still be alive. The sadness of losing her brother turned to anger against Snow White, "She needs to pay for what she's done to us."

Regina nodded, "Agreed… I don't have any ideas yet and it might take a while, but mark my words. Snow White will pay…"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina was in her office holding the ring Daniel gave her. She held it to her lips and whispered to herself, "We got her, Daniel. We got her." She smiled.

Just then Emily came in Regina's office, "Regina… We've got a problem…"

"What is it?"

"Kathryn's alive..."

AN: I hope you guys liked the twist of Emily being Daniel's sister. That's why I gave her the last name of Danielson. They never really give any specific ages so I'm going to say that Emily is about the same age as Regina.


	12. An Apple as Red as Blood

AN: I'm combining "The Return" & "An Apple as Red as Blood" I'm skipping "The Stranger" because it's not really needed in my story.

An Apple as Red as Blood

After Regina and Emily found out that Emma, Ruby and the Stranger found Kathryn outside Granny's, they headed over to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Regina and Emily were on one side of the counter and Mr. Gold was on the other.

"You broke our deal," said Regina.

"I broke one deal in my life, dear," said Gold, "And it certainly wasn't this one."

"Kathryn was supposed to die, and Mary Margaret was to get the blame," said Emily.

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn't it? You can't just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? Neither one of you said 'kill her'. We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear," said Regina.

"Oh, let's not talk about intent," said Gold, "Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything."

"Please."

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake," said Emily.

"Oh, yes. And, um… And who put the key in her cell," said Gold.

"It's all going to lead to Emily and me, isn't it?" asked Regina, "You bastard. This doesn't make any sense. You and I – we've been in this, together, from the start."

"Oh, have we?"

"You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this."

"Yes, it's about time you said thank you."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, you're both smart women, Your Majesty. Figure it out." Then, Gold walked to the backroom.

Emily and Regina walked out of Gold's shop and Emily said, as the two of them walked down the street, "What are we going to do Regina? Emma already suspects us, if she gets solid proof… We are done…"

Regina thought for a moment, "Unless we can convince someone else to take the fall…"

"Who in this world would be crazy enough to do that?" asked Emily.

Regina smiled, "I might know someone…"

* * *

A couple of days later Emma walked into the Sheriff's Station and found Regina and Emily waiting for her, "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession."

"But, you should to listen to the whole explanation," said Emily, "so you understand why this happened."

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you both say," said Emma.

"Sidney. You can come in now," said Regina.

Sidney walked in and then Emily said, "Tell her what you told Regina and me."

"It was me," said Sidney, "I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing," said Regina.

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment."

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part."

"I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?" asked Emma asked Sidney.

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero," said Sidney, "Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy," Emma walked up to him, "But false, yes. False as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her."

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break," said Emily, "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all," said Emma.

"Wow," said Regina, "You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway, please," said Emma. Regina, Emily and Emma walked in the hallway. Then Emma said, "Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," said Emily.

"That poor man. I know you two are behind all this. I understand that you two own the game, and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to either of you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about, is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone."

"Am I?" asked Regina.

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You two are sociopaths, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now… I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my son."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, two guards brought Prince Charming before his adopted father, King George, in the courtyard of his castle. The guards forced the Prince to kneel before the King. "Did you really think that I would let you get away?" asked King George, "Hm? You appear to have had quite the adventure since then."

"Whatever it is you're going to do to me, get on with it," said Charming.

King George gave a nod and they pulled Charming to his feet, "I took you in as my son, and you betrayed me. I would've given you everything. The crown, the kingdom. All you had to do was marry King Midas' daughter. But, you decided to follow 'true love'."

"Losing my life for love… That's a sacrifice I am happy to make."

"As you wish," said the King. The guards drug Charming over to a guillotine. They secured his head under the blade. Then, King George said, "Release the blade." The blade then started to fall toward Charming's neck but before it hit him the blade turned to water, "What is the meaning of this?"

Just then, Queen Regina and Lady Emily walked in, with some of their guards, "Sorry to drop in on you," said Lady Emily.

"Regina. Emily. What do you want?"

"We want the man you pretend is your son," said Regina, "And I'm prepared to pay any riches Midas promised you in return for him."

"What do you plan to do to him?" asked King George.

"Oh, I promise he'll suffer. Far more than some swift and simple beheading."

"How?"

"By using him to destroy his one true love," said Emily, "By using him to bring an end to Snow White."

* * *

In Storybrooke, it was a few days after Emma threatened to take Henry away from Regina. Emily looked out the window of her office at Town Hall and down at Regina's apple tree. It looked horrible. The apples looked like they were starting to rot. Emily went and got Regina and the two women went out to get a closer look at the tree. When they got to the tree, Regina picked an apple, and looked at how rotten it was. The two women looked at each other and they knew there was only one person who would know what was going on…. Gold.

They walked to Gold's shop and saw him looked at a book behind one of the counters, "Your Majesty, Lady Emily. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"My tree is dying. Why?" asked Regina.

"Perhaps, it's your fertilizer."

"You think this is funny?" asked Emily, "Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma."

"But do you care?" asked Regina, "No. You're content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you're doing, while all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it?" asked Gold, as he stepped away, "Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gold stopped, "Henry. Miss Swan wants him."

"She'll have that boy over my dead body," said Regina.

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps, you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken," Gold then walked around to the main counter.

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her," said Regina.

"Well, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We all know the repercussions in killing Miss Swan. The curse will be…"

"The curse will be broken," said Regina and Emily. The walked up to the counter and then Emily said, "That's because you designed it that way. Undo it."

"You know…" said Gold, as he walked around to Regina and Emily's side of the counter, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He walked over to another counter, "Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken. Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Don't bother," said Regina, as she and Emily walked up to him, "You can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip," said Gold. Then he walked back to the main counter.

"I'll give you anything."

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you both a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own. Because, once people waken up and remember who you two are and what you did to them… They are going to be looking for blood."

* * *

Regina and Emily left Gold's shop, "Now what?" said Emily, when they were outside, "We can't kill Emma because if we do the curse will be broken. If we leave her alive, then we risk losing Henry."

Regina thought for a moment as they walked, "You know… There is one more person in Storybrooke who could help us?"

"Who?" asked Emily.

"Jefferson."

"Jefferson? How can he help us?"

"I still have his hat. He still has his memories. If he can get the hat to work, we might be able to go back to our world and get something to take care of Emma… You head back to the house… I'll talk to Jefferson." Emily nodded and the two women split up.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina and Lady Emily, with their guards, walked into the dungeon where Prince Charming was being held. "Leave us," said Emily. The guards then left the three of them alone and Regina used her magic to open the door of the cell.

"What do you two want?" asked Prince Charming, as he stood.

"Hm…" said Regina, "I suppose I see the allure." She tried to touch him but Charming knocked her hand away, "I wonder if you'll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Snow is gone."

"Whatever she did to you two, leave her alone and take my life instead."

"Oh, who said anything about taking her life?" said Emily, "Oh, no. we have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for her."

They turned and walked out of the cell. Regina took out a leather satchel and pulled out a poisoned apple. Charming tried to make at the queen but the door slammed shut just before he could make it out.

A while later, Snow White and her army invaded and King George's castle thinking that Charming was still there. She made her way down to the dungeon and saw Prince Charming in a cell. "Charming… Charming!" she called.

"Snow…" He said.

Snow grabbed a set of keys off the wall and opened the cell. When she got inside all she saw was a mirror with Charming's image in it, "You're… No… No… Oh, no!

"The Queen and Lady Emily took me to their palace," said Charming.

"But I'm rescuing you," said Snow.

"Snow…" He put his hand up to the mirror.

Snow her hand up to the mirror. "Is this always going to be our life? Taking turns finding each other?"

"We'll be together, I know it. Have faith."

The image of Prince Charming disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and was replaced by Queen Regina and Lady Emily. Regina laughed and said "I just had to stop you. I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror."

"Let him go," said Snow, "Your fight is with me."

"My thoughts exactly. Have you ever heard of a parley? We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you, me and Emily. Come unarmed."

"Where do I meet you two?"

"Where it all began," said Emily.

* * *

Regina and Emily were in the stables that Cora had killed Daniel years before, waiting for Snow White. Then they heard a voice behind them, "Hello, Regina, Emily"

They turned and saw Snow White there with her hand out to show they were empty. "Follow us," said Emily. Regina and Emily lead Snow into the field, where Regina and Snow first met.

"Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow?" asked Regina, as they walked up the hill that was Regina and Daniel's favorite spot to meet, "Do you remember when I saved your life?"

"Of course. It all looks the same," said Snow.

"Not quite. This is new," said Regina, as they came to a tombstone with a heart etched into it.

"Is that…"

"A grave," said Emily, sadly, "my brother Daniel's grave."

"Daniel? I thought…" Snow started to say.

"He ran away?" Regina interrupted, "I told you that to spare your feelings out of…kindness. But he died because of you."

"I-I'm… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did."

"You promised to keep Regina's secret," said Emily, "You promised, but you lied."

"I was very young, and Regina's mother-" Snow started to say.

Regina cut her off, "She ripped his heart out because of you."

"Because you couldn't listen to Regina, my brother is dead," spat Emily

"You two took my father," said Snow, "Haven't we all suffered enough?"

"No," said Regina. Then, she reached in her satchel.

"What is that?"

Regina took out the poisoned apple and said, "It's just a morsel," she held it up, "Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"

"So, why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?"

"It won't kill you. No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"And you're going to force me to eat it."

"Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, if you refuse the apple, your Prince, your Charming, will be killed," said Emily.

"No…" said Snow.

"As I said, the choice is yours," said Regina.

"I take that apple, and he lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

Snow took the apple "Then, congratulations. You've won." Snow took a bite of the apple and then fell to the ground. Regina and Emily smiled. The apple rolled out her hand, down the hill and disappeared through a small portal.

* * *

Emily was in the living room looking over so papers when Regina came in, "Did you get it?"

Regina smiled and showed Emily the poisoned apple with a bite taken out of it, "Of course."

Emily took the apple, "It looks as fresh as it did when Snow ate it. How did you get it?"

Regina sighed, "I had to sacrifice Daniel's ring to get it but it will be worth it."

"How are you going to get Emma to eat it? She has to eat it willingly."

"I've got an idea…"

They went into the kitchen. Regina cut up the apple and made it into a turnover. Regina and Emily just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang. They went to the door and saw Emma standing at the door, "We need to talk," said Emma.

"Yes, I imagine we do," said Regina, "I was just about to call you. Come right in." Regina let Emma into the house.

"Do what you're best at and make yourself at home," said Emily. They stood in the foyer for several moments in silence "I believe you came to see us."

"Right," said Emma, "Look, this isn't easy. I think that this… Whatever is between us needs to end."

"At last, something we can agree on," said Regina.

"I want to make a deal with you about Henry."

"I'm not making any deals with you-"

"I'm leaving town."

"What?"

"This… What we're doing is a problem, and I'm going to go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit and spend time, whatever."

"And you get to see him. You're still in his life."

"Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But, let's be honest – we all know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that."

Regina and Emily looked at each other. Then, the timer on the over went off, "You're right," said Emily, "Would you mind coming with us into the kitchen?"

Once they got in the kitchen, Regina took the turnover out of the oven, and set the pan on the counter, "So, what are you proposing?"

"I don't know. Just figure it out as we go," said Emma.

"But he's my son."

"Yeah," said Emma, then she turned to leave.

Regina stopped her, "Oh, Miss Swan?" Regina walked over to a cabinet and She took out a Tupperware container, "Maybe a little something for the road?" as she gestured at the turnover.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Regina grabbed a spatula and put the turnover in the container, "If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial."

"Regina's turnovers are fantastic," said Emily, with a smile, as Regina closed the container and handed it to Emma.

Emma paused for a moment. Regina and Emily were worried that she saw through their plan but then Emma said, "Thank you," and took the container.

"I do hope you like apples," said Regina. Emma smiled at the two women and walked away. Once Emma left, Regina and Emily looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Emily walked in to Gold's shop as he stood at the front counter, writing in a ledger, "I hope you bought travel insurance," said Emily, "because no one's going anywhere."

"Oh, really? And why's that?" asked Gold, as he continued to work.

"Because I found a solution to our Emma Swan problem," said Regina.

"Oh, yes?"

"An old, reliable solution."

Gold stopped writing and thought for a second then he looked at Regina, "A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left," said Regina.

"So, you made magic from magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

"Then you can pay it. Because now, the curse is going to be stronger than ever. And you will be right here where you belong," said Regina. Gold walked away from the counter, and over to the counter on the right side. Regina and Emily followed him and Regina said, "Don't you understand? I won."

"So, whatever plan you had," said Emily, "Whatever reason you wanted the curse broken… Too bad. Because it's never going to happen."

Then, Regina and Emily left the shop. They walked away from the shop very happy with themselves. Just then, Regina's cell phone rang, "Hello? What?! Yes… Of course." Then she hung up.

Emily looked at Regina and she could see her friend was in distress, "Regina… What's wrong?"

"It's Henry… He's in the hospital."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	13. A Land Without Magic

A Land Without Magic

Regina and Emily rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there they saw Dr. Whale and several nurses working on Henry. Emma was off to the side with Henry's backpack the contents including the storybook were on the bed. Regina rushed to Henry's side, "Where's my son?"

"You did this," said Emma, she grabbed Regina by the arm and dragged her into a storage room. Emily was right behind them. Emma threw Regina against a storage rack. "You did this!" said Emma as she grabbed Regina again.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Regain, as Emma spun her around and pinned Regina against a locker.

Emily tried to pull Emma off of Regina, "Emma! Stop! Henry…"

"Is sick because of her!" said Emma, "That apple turnover you gave me? He ate it!"

"What?" said Regina.

"That turnover was for you!" said Emily.

"It's true, isn't it?" asked Emma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina.

"It's true, isn't it? All of it."

Regina and Emily looked at each other. They knew they were caught. They looked at Emma and Emily said, "Yes."

"I was leaving town," said Emma, "Why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" said Regina.

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?"

"That was the last of it." said Regina, as she pulled her arms away from Emma.

"It was supposed to put you to sleep!" said Emily as she separated Regain and Emma.

"What's it going to do to him?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Regina, "Magic… here is unpredictable."

"So… So he could…"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?"

"We need help," said Emily, "There's one other person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold," said Emma.

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Emma, Regina and Emily walked in to Gold's shop, "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" he asked.

"We need your help," said Emma.

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend," Gold looked at Regina and said, "I told you, magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," said Emily.

"No, Regina should, but alas, we are where we are," said Gold.

"Can you help us?" asked Emma.

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" asked Regina.

"Oh, yes," said Gold, as he continued to look at Emma, "From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the savior," said Emma, "That's why I can break the curse.

"Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day.

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles," said Emily, "What do we do?"

"Neither you or Regina do anything," said Gold, "It has to be Miss Swan."

"He's my son. It should be me," said Regina.

"All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I can do it," said Emma.

"Don't trust him," said Emily.

"What choice do we have?"

"That's right, dearie," said Gold, "What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" asked Emma.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Regina knew who Gold was talking about, "Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her," said Gold, "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is 'her'?" asked Emma.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this," Gold opened a long box, that was on the counter. Inside was a sword.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"Your father's sword," said Gold.

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Emily went back to the hospital to check on Henry. He was still unconscious as Emma was with him. They walked into the room as Emma started walking out, "Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes," said Emma.

"You know where to meet?" asked Regina.

"Yeah. Don't be late," said Emma, then she left.

"I'm sorry…" said Regina.

Then Jefferson stepped out of the shadows, "Pity, isn't it? There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again."

"Jefferson, now is not a good time," said Emily.

"For you two. Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect." Jefferson looked at Regina, "Where… Where is she… My daughter?"

"Emma was supposed to eat that apple, and she didn't," said Regina, "As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void."

"I did what you asked, and you're going to screw me over again?"

"Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you."

"But I'm… I'm not done with you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't."

"Do you?"

"Yes. You don't have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my son." Regina looked at Emily, "You'll let me know if something happens?"

"Of course."

Regina gave Jefferson a glance then left.

* * *

A while later, Emily sat at Henry's bedside and was reading from the storybook out loud, "And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness." Emily sighed. Even though she hated Snow White and Prince Charming, she couldn't help but be envious of them. She hoped one day that she could find someone who loved her as much as Charming loved Snow. Just then an alarm on Henry's heart beat monitor went off, "Dr. Whale?!" she shouted. Dr. Whale and several nurses rushed in the room and Dr. Whale started to examine Henry. "Dr. Whale," said Emily, "what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nurse, get her out of here now!" ordered Dr. Whale.

"What's going on?!" shouted Emily, as she was taken out of the room.

"His heart rate's falling," said Dr. Whale, as he started to resuscitate Henry, "Come on, Henry."

Once Emily was out of the room, she took out her cell phone to call Regina.

Regina and Emma got back to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there, Emily was outside Henry's room, "Did you get it?" asked Emily.

"No," said Emma, "Gold screwed us over."

Just then, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walked out, "We did everything we could."

"I'm sorry. You're too late," said Mother Superior.

Emily and Regina watched from outside the room as Emma went in. A nurse was unhooking the machines that were monitoring Henry's vital signs. Regina, Emily, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walked in a few moments later then Regina said, "No…" as she started to cry. She turned and cried on Emily's shoulder. Emily wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her as tears started to fall from her own eyes, "No…" said Regina, as she cried.

Emma walked up to Henry with tears running down her face. She smoothed out his hair and then said, "I love you, Henry." Then she kissed him on the forehead. Then there was a pulse of magic that spread outward from the kiss to all of Storybrooke.

Henry woke up with a gasp, "I love you, too. You saved me."

"You did it," said Emily. She looked around and she saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior were in a bit of a daze. A few others walked into the room

Emma looked around at the others in the room they looked a little dazed, "Henry… What's going on?"

"No…" said Regina, softly.

"The curse," said Henry, "I think you broke it."

"That was true love's kiss," said Mother Superior, as she walked up to Emma and Henry.

"No, no…" said Regina.

Mother Superior turned and looked at Regina and Emily, "If I were you two, Your Majesty, Lady Emily, I'd find a place to hide."

"Henry…" said Regina, as she and Emily she went up to the bed, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Then, Regina and Emily ran out of the room.

* * *

Regina and Emily went back to Regina's house. They walked into Henry's room and Regina sat on the bed. She grabbed one of his pillows and started to cry into it. Emily sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her friend to comfort her. Emily knew she wasn't crying because the curse was broken. Regina was crying because she lost Henry.

A few moments later, Regina and Emily heard a rumbling of thunder from outside. They got up and looked out the window. They saw a light purple fog start to roll in. It wasn't as dark or as large and thick as the Dark Curse. "What is it?" asked Emily.

Regina smiled, "Magic… Magic is coming…"

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	14. Broken

Broken

A short time after the wave of magic washed over Storybrooke. Regina and Emily heard a commotion outside. Regina and Emily looked at each other. The day they were both dreading was finally here. The Dark Curse was broken and the citizens of Storybrooke were out for blood. Their blood.

Soon there was a very large mob outside. Dr. Whale was banging on the door, "Open up! Open up, or we're coming in!"

Regina and Emily looked at each other, "Just be calm," said Regina. Emily nodded. Both woman took a deep breath and put smiles on their faces. Regina opened the door and asked "Can I help you?"

"That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina," said Dr. Whale, "You two took everything from us, and now-"

"What?" asked Emily, "Now you're going to kill us?"

"Eventually. But first, you two need to suffer."

Regina stepped forward and started pushing Dr. Whale off of the front step, Emily was standing right next to her. As she pushed Regina said, "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." When they reached the edge of the step, Regina looked around at the crowd, "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen?" Regina took a step forward and pushed her jacket back, "Well, my dears. Here… She… Is." Regina extended her arms to send a blast of magic at the crowd. The crowd flinched and nothing happened.

"She's powerless!" said someone in the crowd.

"What?" said Regina.

"Oh boy," said Emily.

"Get them!" said another in the crowd.

Dr. Whale grabbed Regina and pushed her against one of the pillars. Emily tried to go over to pull Dr. Whale off of her friend but someone in the crowd grabbed her and held her back. Dr. Whale looked right in Regina's eyes and said, "Now… Where were we?"

Just then, they heard Emma's voice, "Let them go." Emily turned and saw Emma coming with David, Mary Margaret and Henry, "Let them go! Let them go!" The person holding Emily let go of her.

Emma pulled Whale off of Regina, "Why should I listen to you?" he did.

"Because I am still Sheriff," said Emma.

"And because she saved you," said David, "All of you!"

"And because no matter what Regina and Emily did, it does not justify this," said Mary Margaret.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma.

"Well, we're not from this world," said Dr. Whale.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

David stepped up and took Dr. Whale aside. Then, David said, "Okay, Whale. We're done."

Whale knocked David's hands and said "Back off. You're not my prince."

"Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

"And Regina and Emily's death won't provide any answers," said Mary Margaret, as she stepped up next to Regina and Emily. Emily smiled when she found out that she and Regina weren't going to be killed, "They need to be locked up. For their safety and, more importantly, for ours." Emily's smile went away.

Regina and Emily were taken to the Sheriff's Station and each locked into their own cell. Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry watched as David locked the door on Regina's cell and Emily said, "So, we're prisoners now?"

David looked at Regina, "The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?"

"Because there's nothing to go back to," said Regina, "That land is gone."

Mary Margaret looked at David, "We should get to Gold."

Emily and Regina stood there and watch as David, Mary Margaret, Henry and Emma walked out. Once they were alone Regina tried to used her magic to unlock the door but nothing happened. Just then Gold walked in, "Magic is different here, dearie."

"I noticed," said Regina.

"I assume this is all your doing," said Emily.

"Most things are," said Gold.

"Get to it, Rumple," said Regina, "What do you want? You're here to finish the job?"

"No, no, no. You're both safe from me."

"I feel so relieved," said Emily.

"I made a promise to someone that wouldn't kill either of you," said Gold.

"Who could elicit that from you?" asked Regina.

"Belle."

"She's alive?"

"You are a dreadful liar."

"I could've killed her, but I didn't.

"Yeah, you did much worse than that," said Gold as he walked up to the bars of Regina's cell, "You kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you," said Gold. He grabbed Regina's arm and pulled it through the bars. He took a medallion and pushed it into the palm of her hand.

"Is that…" Emily asked as she saw the medallion.

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny," said Gold. He looked at Regina and said, "And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." He removed the medallion from Regina's hand. Then, Regina pulled her hand back and look at the palm of her hand but she didn't see a mark. Gold smiled and left.

* * *

Regina and Emily were laying on the cots in their cells. When all of the sudden Regina woke up with a gasp, and sat straight up. "Regina?" asked Emily, as she sat up, "Are you ok?"

Regina showed Emily her hand and there a mark seared onto the palm of Regina's hand. Emily bit her lip.

A short time later the lights in the Sheiff's Station started to flicker, "Hello?" called Regina, "Who's there?"

A figure in a black cloak flew into the room. It had red eyes and growled. A bony hand reached out and ripped the door off of Regina's cell. Sending it flying across the room. Regina and Emily were paralyzed with fear. The creature raised he hand then blue magic came out if its hand toward Regina, "REGINA!" Shouted Emily.

Just then, Emma, David and Mary Margaret arrived. David grabbed a chair and shouted, "Hey!" David tried to hit it with the chair, but the creature sent it flying across the room. David then attempted to attack the creature and but it just sent him flying.

Mary Margaret and Emma moved forward but the creature moved a desk and they had to step back. The desk headed toward David and jumped out of the way and just missed it. Then it went back to sucking Regina's soul out of her body.

Mary Margaret grabbed a spray can and a lighter and walked up to the creature, "Over here!" she called as she used the spray can and lighter as a makeshift flamethrower. The creature then crashed through a window and flew away. Regina collapsed on to the floor.

"Let me out of here, right now!" shouted Emily.

Emma went over to Emily's cell and unlocked the door. Emily rushed over to Regina's side to help her up. "What the hell was that thing?" asked Emma.

"A wraith," said Regina, as Emily got her friend to her feet.

"A soul sucker," said Emily.

"Did I…" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"Kill it?" answered Regina, "No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey – me."

"So, how do we kill it?" asked Emma.

"There's no way," said Emily, "You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then, we have a problem," said Emma.

"No, we don't," said David, "Regina does."

"What?" asked Regina.

"David?" said Mary Margaret

"You want to let her die?" asked Emma.

"Why not?" asked David, "Then it goes away and then, we're safe."

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter," said Emily.

"No, you don't get to judge us."

"Let me ask you something," said Regina, "Where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," said Emma, "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Mary Margaret

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," said Regina.

* * *

They went to town hall. Regina, Emma and Emily wen to Regina's office and Regina took out a large hat box. She opened it and said to Emma, "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"

"Yes," said Emma. Regina smiled and took a large purple top hat out of the box, "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Jefferson's hat."

There was a pause, "Who's Jefferson?"

Just then David and Mary Margaret came in with brooms, "Torches," said David, "For when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I."

"So, how does it work?" asked Mary Margaret.

The went to the main hall and Regina said, "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh, yeah, just that," said David.

"I don't understand," said Mary Margaret, "I thought our land was gone?" David started lighting the brooms.

"It is," said Regina, "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." She got ready to spin the hat when the lights started to flicker and they could hear the Wraith's wailing.

"Regina..." said Emily.

Regina continued to try spinning the hat, "I'm trying." The doors to the main hall blew open and the Wraith entered the main hall. David and Emily were holding torches on one side of a railing. While Regina continued to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margaret on the other side.

"Regina," said Emma.

"I know," said Regina.

David and Emily battled with the Wraith. Mary Margaret grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured alcohol along the railing, "David!'

David pulled the railing together and lit it with his torch, "Hurry!"

"It's not working," said Regina as she continued to spin the hat. David and Emily slashed at the wraith.

"What is the problem," asked Emma

"Magic… It's different here," said Regina.

"Now would be the time!" said Emily.

Emma touched Regina's arm. Then, the hat started to spin, opening a portal. David and Emily were knocked back against the wall and the Wraith headed for Regina who was standing between it and the portal with Emma.

"It's coming!" said David.

"Regina!" said Emma, as she pushed Regina out of the way. The Wraith was sucked into the portal, but as it disappeared it grabbed Emma ankle and pulled her into the portal.

"No!" shouted David and Mary Margaret together.

"I'm not losing her again!" said Mary Margaret.

"Neither am I," said David, got to his feet. Mary Margaret jumped into the portal. David jumped over the railing and tried to jump in the portal but it was too late. The portal closed and David landed on the hat. David swipes at the floor, then he noticed the crushed hat underneath him. He picked it up and looked at Regina and Emily, who was standing next to Regina, "Where are they?" asked David, as he got up

"I have no idea," said Regina.

He marched over toward them, "Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands…" Emily started.

"ARE THEY DEAD!?" shouted David.

"I don't know!" said Regina.

"I should've killed you myself!" said David as she stepped closer and shoved Regina.

"Well, then, what's stopping you?" said Regina, she pushed David back against the wall with magic. Vines came out of the wallpaper and held him just off the ground and choked him. Regina looked right at David, "You think you're some heroic Prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now... Now I can."

Just then Henry and Ruby walked in, "Mom?" asked Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"What are you doing?"

Regina and Emily walked up to Henry, "It's okay. You're safe now," said Regina.

The vines released David and he fell to the floor. Ruby went over to him.

"Wh—where's my mom? Where's-" Henry started to ask.

"They're gone," said Emily, "They fell through a portal."

"They're... Henry, I'm sorry," said Regina.

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone."

"Where will you go?"

"With me," said David he stood up. He walked over to Henry then David, Henry and Ruby left.

Regina and Emily stood there. Emily saw the look of sadness on her friends face then she put a hand on Regina's shoulder.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	15. We are Both

We are Both

The next day, there was a pounding on the front door of Regina and Emily's house. Regina went to open the door while Emily stood on the landing of the steps that lead to the front door. When Regina opened the door, David barged right in, "Tell me…about this." He said as he walked halfway up the steps and looked at the two women. He held Jefferson's crushed hat in his hands.

"And, a good afternoon to you too," said Emily.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock," said Regina.

"Don't need 'em," said David, "We both know if either of you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your heads."

Regina closed the door and said, "Who's going to risk coming at us?"

"Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Henry wishes it," David held up the hat Now, this."

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away," said Regina, as she walked up the stairs past David. When She reached the landing Regina, Emily followed Regina into the dining room.

David followed the women, "Well, where did you two get it?"

"I've long since forgotten," said Regina, as she and Emily came to a stop.

"You know what?" asked Emily, "Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my nephew."

"Oh, because you two took such great care of him," said David.

"I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine," said Regina.

"Okay, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them."

"Follow them where?" asked Emily, "Into a sucking airless void?"

"And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal," said Regina.

"Oh, frustrated, are we?" asked David, "Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this."

"Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my son. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens."

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him," Regina and Emily watched as David showed himself out.

* * *

Years ago in the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Emily were each on a horse, riding as fast as they could, down a road in the forest, "We're almost free!" said Regina.

Emily smiled. Just then several vine magically appeared and plucked the girls from their horses, suspending them in the air. Then Cora appeared with a book in her hands, "And I thought we were done with all this nonsense."

"Hello, Mother," said Regina, "What evil have you conjured?"

"Not evil, darling. A barrier spell." Cora gently blew across the pages of the book, causing a black dust to lift off the pages. Then, the vines released Regina and Emily, "Designed to keep you two where you belong."

"We can't leave?" said Emily

"Not without the King," said Cora. Cora looked at Regina, "We've been through this. In two days, you'll be married – you'll be Queen. After that, you and Emily are free to go – whenever you're with him."

"Momma, I don't want to marry the King," said Regina, "I don't want this life!"

"You're just frightened of having all that power," said Cora.

"I don't want power. I want to be free."

"Power is freedom. Don't worry. I'm here to show you."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina was sitting in the living room of her house, as she tried to use her magic to light a candle, "Come on…" The candle briefly flickered then went out, "Light, damn you!"

Just then Emily walked in, "Any luck?" Regina picked up the candle and threw it into the fireplace, "I'll take that as a no." Emily went over to Regina, "You just need to relax. It will come back in time."

"I don't have time," said Regina, "I need Mother's book."

"Well, as you know it's not here."

"Gold must have it…"

Emily opened the door and looked around. She didn't see anyone, "Come on." She and Emily walked out of the front door and headed to Regina's car.

Just then Archie came up to them, "Regina! I thought you might want to talk."

"Oh, right. The conscience thing," said Regina.

"It's what I do."

"I'm in no mood," said Regina, as she opened the driver's side door.

"That's too bad, cause… Cause I think talking about your pain might be very helpful. Might help you learn who you truly are."

"I know who I am," said Regina. Then she got behind the wheel and Emily sat down in the passenger seat.

* * *

When they got to Gold's shop, they saw that Gold wasn't there. So they went around looking for Cora's spell book. Just then Gold walked in, "The library's beneath the clock tower," he said, "You closed it, remember? When you still had power."

"I need the book. I need to get my son back," said Regina.

"Which book? Ah. So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help?"

"Give me the book."

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"That's what I told her," said Emily.

"I don't have time," said Regina, "It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time, either. Leave. Please."

Regina just stood there, "Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch."

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest."

"You know what else isn't in your best interest?" said Emily, "Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that the three of us are keeping that little secret."

"You're up to something," said Regina, "And it doesn't involve going back home." Regina went to open a chest on the counter but Gold stopped her. He waved his hand and Cora's spell book appeared in it, "Careful, dearie," said Gold, "These are straight up spells. Rough on the system."

"I don't care if they turn me green. I'm getting my son back," said Regina. She grabbed the book and she and Emily headed to the door.

"Oh my…"

"What?" asked Regina, as she stopped and looked back at the Dark One.

"It's just, holding that… I told you once you didn't look like her, but now… Now I can see it."

Regina didn't say anything and she and Emily turned and walked out.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Emily were in Regina's chambers. Regina was able to sneak into Cora's room, as she slept and take Cora's spell book. Regina started looking through the book. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Emily, "If your mother finds us with that book…"

"I have to try something," said Regina, "She's driving me crazy… I'm angry all the time… I don't know how much more I can take…"

"You can mess around with magic if you want, but I'm going to bed," Emily then left and went to her own room.

The next morning, Emily went into Regina's room, "Good Morning."

"Morning," said Regina.

Emily saw something large covered in a cloth, "What's that?"

"It's a gift from Rumplestiltskin."

"Who?"

"The man who taught Mother magic. I summoned him last night. Apparently it's a portal to another world. All I have to do is push her in and she out of my life forever."

"Are you going to do it?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," said Regina.

* * *

Regina sat under her apple tree near Town Hall with Cora's spell book. She opened it up to a page with a tree on it. She gently blew across the pages, and black dust lifted from the pages. She inhaled the dust and her eyes glowed for a moment. Then the black rotten apples on the tree ripened again. Emily walked out and smiled when she saw the ripe apples on the tree. "I assume you've got your magic back?"

"Oh yes," said Regina, with a smile.

"Well, then you'll be interested to know that Charming has called a town meeting. He hasn't show up yet… But Henry has."

Regina smiled and the two women headed inside. They walked to the doors of the main room of Town Hall and Regina used her magic to open the doors. The two women walked in with smirks on their faces, "My, what a nice turnout," said Emily, "No need for a fuss. It's just us."

"Regina. Think about what you're doing," said Archie.

"Bug," said Regina. With a flick of her hand she threw Archie across the room.

"Hey!" said Leroy, as he took a running start at Regina. But, Regina flicked her hand and Leroy flew across the room

Granny fired an arrow at Regina, but Regina simply caught it, "How sweet," said Regina, as she set the arrow on fire, and it transformed into a fireball. She threw it into the crowd and it bounced off the wall and hit the Storybrooke Town Seal behind Regina's head, setting it on fire.

"What do you want?" asked Ruby, as she stepped up to the front of the crowd.

"Me," said Henry, as he stepped forward, "They want me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone."

"That's my boy," said Regina. Regina and Emily put their arms around Henry's shoulders and led him out.

* * *

As Regina, Emily and Henry walked through the front door of Regina and Emily's house Regina said to Henry, "Now, I don't want you to think that things are just going to go back to how they used to be." Henry just ran upstairs to his room. As he ran Regina called up to him, "Henry!"

When Henry got to his room he took out a homemade rope made of sheets, from under his bed. He hooked it to the radiator and threw it out the window. Then he climbed out of the window and started to climb down. He was about halfway down when some magical vine came out of a nearby tree and grabbed ahold of him. Regina and Emily stood in the window of Henry's room and Emily said, "Don't fight it. You'll get a splinter."

Once Henry was back in the room, Regina and Emily were sitting on Henry's bed with Henry sitting between them, "How long am I in prison?" he asked, "Till I grow up?"

"Henry, we rescued you because we love you," said Regina.

"So, I'm a prisoner because you two love me. That's not fair."

"You know where Regina and I come from," said Emily, "That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all."

"You two ruined lives. Mom sent away Mary Margaret and Emma," said Henry.

"That was an accident," said Regina.

"The way you two treated me wasn't an accident. You both made it so no one believed me. You two made me feel like I was crazy."

"But that's all going to change, now," said Emily, "Henry, you can know all the secrets."

"You can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do," said Regina, she waved her hand and a giant cupcake appeared in her hand, "And I can teach you. You can do this and so much more. You can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book."

"No one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you."

"You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you."

"I don't want that. I don't want to be you."

Henry then walked out of the room. Regina and Emily looked at each other, "That sounds a little familiar… Doesn't it?"

Regina nodded.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Emily was helping Regina get dressed for the wedding. Once, Regina was dressed Cora walked in and saw, "Rumpelstiltskin's 'gift' "What's this?" she asked.

"I don't know. A gift?" said Regina.

"Maybe it's a portrait." Cora removed the cover and saw that the portal was a looking glass, "Oh, a looking glass. Not nearly as personal. I wonder, sometimes, if the people really love you."

"I'm doing my best, Mother."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Come here." Cora walked over to Regina and together they walked over and stood in front of the looking glass. Then Cora said, "Look at you with your whole life ahead of you. And it's going to be better than you can imagine." Cora stood in front of Regina and took her daughter's hands in hers, "The King's not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you'll hold the hearts of your people in your hands."

Regina turned and took a few steps from Cora, then she asked, "Is that what you would do, Mother?"

"That's exactly what I would do."

"Well, the thing is, I don't want to be you," said Regina, "Now, Emily!"

Regina and Emily rushed up to push Cora into the looking glass, but Cora stopped them with her magic, "What are you doing?" asked Cora. Cora looked at Regina, "You think it's that easy to get rid of me? You're stuck with me forever, darling. Because I'm your mother, and I know best."

Regina and Emily looked and saw Rumpelstiltskin appear in the looking glass behind Cora, making a pushing gesture. Regina's anger started to build, and then with a blast of magic. Regina threw Cora backward into the portal and then it shattered. Emily was stunned with what she saw. "You did it," said Emily. Then, she looked at Regina, "We're free!" Regina was still stunned at what she had done.

* * *

A short time later, Regina and Emily were riding down the road in the woods, when Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of them, "Leaving, are we?" he asked.

"That was always the plan," said Regina. She got off her horse, walked up to him, took the spell book out of her satchel and handed it to him, "Here. A gift. I don't want it."

"Uh, can't be a gift. It was mine to start with," said Rumplestiltskin. Regina went to get back on her horse, when he said, "Before you go…" Regina turned back to him, "Answer me this – how did it feel?"

"I loved my mother," said Regina.

"B-But that's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use magic?"

"It doesn't matter. I-I'll never use it again."

"Why not?"

"Because I loved it."

"You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now," Then he said in a sing song voice, "if you let me show you how."

"Through magic?"

"Through many things."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Someday, you'll do something for me," said Rumplestiltskin, as he handed Regina the book, "Let me guide you."

Regina reached out to take the book, "And I won't become like her?" she asked.

"That, dearie, is entirely up to you," said Rumplestiltskin, as Regina took the book.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina and Emily were sitting at the dining room table. Regina was holding the spell book in her hands, when David came barging in with his sword, startling both women. They turned and looked at David and he said, "I want to see him."

They stood up and walked up to him. David brought his sword up to Regina's neck, "Henry, come down!" said Emily.

"You won't be using your sword," said Regina

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight," said David.

"I mean, you won't need your sword," She gently pushed the sword away. Just then Henry started down the stairs.

Regina and Emily met him on the stairs and Emily said, "Henry, you're going to go home with David"

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Really," said Regina, "We shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Me too," said Emily, "And we are sorry that we made you feel like we didn't know who you are. But we want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because we forced you.

"And not because of magic," said Regina, "We want to redeem ourselves. Go get your things."

Then, Henry ran back upstairs to get his things. Then, David said, "Then prove it."

Regina and Emily turned and looked at David, "How?" asked Emily.

"Answer one question – does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?"

Regina and Emily walked down the stairs to David and Regina said, "Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there."

"I can see we just launched you on a heroic quest," said Emily, "Just also make sure you take care of my nephew?

"That, I can do," said David. Just then, Henry came down the stairs with his things. Regina and Emily watched as David and Henry left.

A little while later, Regina was about to put the spell book in the fireplace, but then she had a change of heart and decided to lock it up for safe keeping.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	16. The Doctor

AN: I'm skipping "Lady of the Lake" and "The Crocodile" because they weren't necessary for my story.

The Doctor

Archie was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Regina, "Regina. Are you here to see me?"

"I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry," she said, "but it's been difficult…"

"To not use magic."

"It's been two days."

"That's an excellent start," Archie stepped aside and to let Regina in. "Come on in."

Regina walked in and sat down on the couch, "It's just that, magic is the way I've always gotten everything."

Archie sat down in a chair, "It sounds like it's also the way you've lost everything. Regina, this is your chance to start over – to earn Henry."

Just then Dr. Whale burst into the room, "Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate."

Dr. Whale went right up Regina, "Send me back."

"Excuse me?"

"To my land. Send me back to my brother."

"Why don't you check the 'missing' board like everyone else?"

"Your curse only brought the living."

"Well then, I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere."

"Can't or won't?"

"Dr. Whale, I have to insist, please," said Archie as he stood up, "Go!" Dr. Whale left and Archie closed the door behind him, "Sorry." Archie sat back down and asked, "What you said isn't entirely true, is it?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Regina.

"About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your father's here, right?"

"I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted."

"Anyone else?" Archie asked. Regina didn't answer then Archie said, "If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting."

Regina took a deep breath, "His name was Daniel. He was Emily's brother. I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He's dead, but frozen. And I've kept him in my family mausoleum."

"Because you couldn't let go of him," said Archie, "If you can't let go of the past, Regina, it's doomed to haunt you."

"You know what? I think this has been quite enough," Regina stood up and headed for the door.

Archie stopped her, "Regina, wait. I… I can help you."

"I doubt it," said Regina, then she left.

There was a pretty good thunderstorm as Regina headed home. When she reached the intersection in front of the library a car blew through the stop sign. Thankfully she stopped her car in time. She looked over at the library and saw a familiar figure standing near the entrance to the library, "Daniel?" she asked herself. There was a bright flash of lighting and Regina turned her head away. But, when she looked back he was gone.

* * *

The next day, Regina had told Emily what had happened the night before and the two women headed to Regina's vault in the graveyard. When they got to the lower level, they went to the room where Daniel's body should be. Regina opened the door and both women gasped when they saw the glass coffin that should have contained Daniel's body was empty.

They headed to the hospital and headed to the psych ward in the basement. They were surprised to find it deserted. They reached an examination room and saw the door cracked open. "Dr. Whale?" called Regina, "Where are you?"

The two women walked inside and Emily turned on a light switch, "Dr. Whale?" she called out.

The lights flickered on and off. They looked around and saw the room had been trashed. They saw a gurney with a bloody sheet on it. They slowly walked up to it and Emily lifted and saw a severed arm under it. Both women gasped and back away, bumping into the florescent light that was hanging from the ceiling. They looked and saw someone laying on the floor, on the other side of the gurney. They walked up to the gurney and Emily pushed it aside. They saw Dr. Whale laying on the floor with his arm missing. "Dr. Whale?" they said.

They knelt down next to him and Regina said, "We know you took Daniel's body and you took one of my hearts. Why? Why?! Did you bring him back?"

"I did it," said Dr. Whale.

"He's alive?" asked Emily.

"Yes. I brought him back but… He's not Daniel."

"What?" asked Regina.

"He's… He's a monster."

* * *

A short time later, Regina and Emily were outside Dr. Whale's room at the hospital when David arrived, "What's going on?" asked David, "I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

"You'll have to ask his doctors," said Emily.

"No. I am asking you two."

"We came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt," said Regina

David didn't look convinced, "It's the truth!" said Emily.

"What else? What did you two come here to speak with him about?" asked David.

"Someone from our past," said Regina, "We believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel."

"Emily's brother. The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died."

"Yes, he did," said Emily.

"Well, then how could he be back?" asked David.

"Whale," said Regina, "He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has."

"You don't know how? Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic," said Emily. "Or, so we were told."

"All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine," said Regina.

David pulled the two women aside, "You have hearts here?" he asked.

"In my vault. From our land."

"Whose heart did he take?"

"I have no idea. I took so many. It was impossible to keep track."

"We need to go," said Emily, "Regina and I have to help him."

"No." said David as she stopped them from leaving, "Where is he? Look what he did – he's dangerous."

"Not to me or Emily," said Regina, "He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise."

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices, Regina – tell me where he is, or you two are going to jail."

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No. Henry. Henry's at the stables." David ran out the door. Regina and Emily followed after him.

They got to the stables as fast as they good. When they got there they found Daniel in a stall with Henry. Daniel had Henry by the throat and was holding him up in the air. "Daniel!" shouted Regina, "Let him go!"

Daniel dropped Henry and David quickly pulled him out of the stall, "Are you okay?" asked David.

"Yeah," said Henry.

"Go." said David, "Go!"

While David was with Henry. Regina and Emily were standing in the doorway looking at Daniel in the stall, "It's true," said Emily, "You're really here."

Daniel lunged at the women but David pushed her out of the way and then shuts the door of the stall and locked it. Daniel furiously beat on the door, while David tried to keep the door closed, "It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

"No, I won't use magic on him," said Regina.

David pulled out his gun, "What do you think you're doing?!" Emily shouted.

"He's a monster, Emily!" said David, "If Regina won't put him down, I will!"

"David, please!" said Regina, "Just let us talk to him."

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You have to at least give us a chance!" said Emily.

"Out of the way!" said David, as he pushed the two women aside, "Now!"

Regina and Emily tried to stop him, "No!" said Emily, "I won't let you hurt my brother! He'll listen to us!"

"Please! Let me talk to my fiancé," pleaded Regina.

David reluctantly agreed. He went to go check on Henry. When he was goneRegina unlocked the door and opened it. Inside Daniel had seemingly calmed down. He slowly approached the women. Regina and Emily both smiled. Daniel brought his hands up to seemingly cup Regina's face. But, instead, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall just outside the stall., "Daniel… Stop…" said Emily, as she tried to pull her brother off of him.

"It's me," Regina struggled to say as Daniel continued to choke her,, "I love you…"

Then, all of the sudden Daniel let go of her neck, "Regina…"

"Daniel…"

He looked at Emily, "Emily?"

Emily smiled, "Yes."

The three of them hugged and Emily said, "I can't believe it's really you." Daniel grimaced in pain, and staggered away from them, "Daniel?"

"Stop. Just stop the pain," pleaded Daniel.

"How?"

Daniel looked at Regina, "Let me go."

"No," said Regina, "No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost." Daniel grimaced in pain, again and Regina said, "Daniel. Daniel, come back to me."

"Can't…" said Daniel

"But I love you."

"Then love again." Then, Daniel, stared to come toward Regina again.

Regina and Emily could see that the Daniel they knew and loved was gone. Regina stopped him with magic then she turned him to dust, "Goodbye, Daniel."

Regina and Emily hugged and cried.

A little while later, Regina went to Archie's office and knocked on the door. Archie opened the door, "You're back."

"I used magic," said Regina.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what happened?" Then Archie let Regina in his office.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	17. Into the Deep

AN: This chapter is a little later than I thought it would be. I had a family reunion two weeks ago and I really wasn't motivated to work on the story the next week but I've found my muse again and I'm so looking forward to Season 6!

Into the Deep

A couple of days after Daniel's return, Regina and Emily were at Mary Margaret's loft keeping an eye on Henry while David was out on an early morning call. All of the sudden Henry started to toss and turn and call out. Regina and Emily went over to his bed and Regina started to wake him, "Henry? Henry, wake up." When Henry was awake she said, "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay."

Henry sat up and asked, "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?"

"He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked us to look after you," said Emily, "He told us you've been having nightmares. It's okay," Emily touched Henry's hand, "You can-"

"Ah!" said Henry as he pulled his hand away.

Regina looked at Henry's hand and saw a burn running up the side of it, "Is that a burn?" she asked.

Henry then told Regina and Emily about his nightmares. He was in a room surrounded by fire. He tried to defend himself from the flames but it did no good. In his latest dream, however, just before he woke up a woman appeared on the other side of the room.

Regina called Gold and he came right over. Henry told Gold his story and he looked at Henry's hand, "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me."

"So y-you can help?" asked Henry, "It was just a dream."

"Well, what you're describing's certainly not a dream."

"Then, what was it?" asked Emily.

"A side effect," said Gold. He glanced over at Regina and said, "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up," said Regina, "That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now."

Gold opened up his bag and took out a pendant with a chain attached to it. He took out a bottle, opened it and placed several drops on the pendant attached and said, "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you." He pointed at Henry.

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps," said Regina, "I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." He held up the necklace.

"A necklace?" asked Henry.

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please."

Gold started to handed the necklace to Henry but Emily stopped him, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?"

"For a house call?" asked Gold, "You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry. This one's on me." He handed the necklace to Henry again and he took it.

* * *

David allowed Regina and Emily to stay over to help keep an eye on Henry, after they told him about what happened with Gold. Regina and David were sleeping in chairs near Henry's bed, while Emily slept on the couch. The next morning, Henry woke up and shouted, "They're… They're alive. They're alive!"

The three adults woke up and David moved over to sit next to Henry on the bed, "Who? Who's alive?" he asked.

"My mom and Snow."

"I told you, kid. I told you!"

"Was… Was it that woman you saw?" asked Emily, "Did she tell you this?"

"Her name's Aurora," said Henry, "She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?" asked Regina.

"Your mother."

* * *

Regina and Emily went to Granny's and saw Gold and Belle having lunch. They walked up to their booth and Emily said, "Gold. We need to talk."

"Do we?" asked Gold.

Just then Granny called out, "Folks, I think I may need to close early. Uh, everybody out."

"No. It's okay. We're civil," said Regina.

"Yeah, for now," said Gold, "Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for twenty-eight years?"

Belle started to get up, "Uh, I should probably just-"

Gold stopped he and said, "No, no. Please, stay where you are. Whatever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get."

"Actually we're here to talk to you about the one thing that might unite us," said Emily.

"And what on earth can that be?"

"Cora. She's coming from our land and we need your help to stop her."

"But she was dead," Gold looked at Regina, "You told me you saw the body."

"Apparently, you taught her well," said Regina, "She's not, and she's on her way. And I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant that would be for the three of us."

"For you two. I can handle Cora."

"That's not how she tells the story."

"I won in the end."

"Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time, you have someone you care about. This time, you have a weakness."

"I'm… I'm sorry. Who… Who is this woman?" asked Belle.

"Someone you'll never meet," said Gold, "So you say she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them," said Emily.

* * *

A little while later, Henry was laying on a bed in the back room of Gold's shop. Regina and Emily walked in. Regina was carrying a blanket, "We brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home," said Emily.

Regina put the blanket over him and he said, "Thanks. So, Cora… She's pretty powerful?"

Mr. Gold walked over, "Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am."

"Debatable," said Regina.

"Actually, no, it's not."

David walked over and sat next to Henry on the bed, "You sure you're okay to do this, kid?" he asked.

"I was born to do this," said Henry, "I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one."

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire."

"I'll be okay."

"Look, whatever he faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail," said Gold.

"I can do this," said Henry.

David nodded. He stood up and looked at Gold, "Get on with it. Fast."

"Alright, Henry," said Gold, as he sat down on a small stool next to Henry's bed. "Just relax. And soon, you're going to drift off."

"What do I tell them?" asked Henry.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear," said Gold. He placed his hand on Henry's forehead, "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill."

Gold moved his hand across Henry's face and Henry fell asleep, "Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid… Or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… That is where they will find it."

Awhile later, Henry woke up with a gasp. David, Regina and Emily rushed to his side, "Henry. Are you alright?" asked David.

"Did you see her?" asked Gold, "Did you tell her?"

"No. I… I didn't get the chance," said Henry, "Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there."

They could all see that Henry was in pain, "Henry?" asked Emily.

"Some… Something's wrong," said Henry.

Regina pulled back Henry's sleeve, and they saw a burn, from his wrist to his elbow, "Henry…"

* * *

A short time later, Regina was tending to Henry's burn, "Here. Let me take care of this," said Gold. He waved his hand over Henry's arm and the burn was gone.

"What caused this?" asked Emily.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back."

"Out of the question," said Regina.

"No way," said Emily.

"Not a chance in hell," said David, "We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again."

"Careful with your tone, Charming," said Gold, "I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

"Aurora is gone," said Emily, "Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?"

"Because someone will be there," said David.

"Who?" asked Regina.

"Snow."

"Well, that's an awfully big assumption," said Emily.

"No. No, it's not," said David, "She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this Netherworld?" asked Regina.

"I faced you. How bad could it be?"

"It's not as simple as that," said Gold, "You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one," said David.

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up."

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home."

* * *

A little while later, Emily was helping Regina working on making the potion for the sleeping curse. Henry walked in and watched them work, "It smells funny," he said.

"I know, sweetheart," said Regina, "It's a curse. It's not meant to be pleasant."

"So the potion's finished? Mr. Gold had everything you two needed in his shop?"

"Yes," said Emily, "We're almost ready."

"So this is how you do it – Magic," said Henry.

"There are many ways," said Regina, "It's never easy."

"And… Have you been using magic?"

"Henry, I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't. Except for… With Daniel. …And now. I've really been trying."

"It's okay. At least you're using it to help people now."

"I'm trying. And after this, I won't."

"I know," said Henry. Regina went back to working on the sleeping curse. Then, Henry asked, "Will David be okay?"

"He'll be…asleep," said Regina, "And in there, he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now."

Regina poured some of the potion into a small vial, then Henry said, "It should be me. I can go in there without a curse and still come back."

"Henry," said Emily, "Regina and I disagree with David on many things, but, on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it."

"It is to me," said Henry, "He won't wake up."

"Unless, he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other."

* * *

A short time later, Gold had brought a spinning wheel in the back room. He was holding the needle and said, "We're doing this the old-fashioned way. "

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" asked David.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan," said Mr. Gold, "Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina took the needle from Gold and dipped it into the sleeping potion, then she placed it back onto the wheel, "It's all yours," said Regina.

Henry walked up to David and said, "Good luck." Then, he gave him a hug.

"It's going to be alright," said David.

"How do you know?" asked Henry.

"Well… How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I… I believed in her."

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family."

Henry took the necklace from around his neck and placed it around David's neck, "This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life," said David.

Gold started spinning the spinning wheel and David asked "When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?"

Gold stopped the wheel, "Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck," Gold then started spinning the wheel again. David reached out and pricked his finger on the needle, fell back on to the bed and went to sleep.

An hour or so later, Regina, Emily, Henry and Gold were watching as David slept waiting to see if he would wake up. "Come on," said Henry, "Come back." He looked back at his mom and his aunt, "Should he be in there so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine," said Emily.

"I imagine they're just catching up," said Regina.

Henry looked back at David. Then, Regina and Emily looked over at Gold. Gold shook his head. Regina and Emily knew the truth. The only way to break a sleeping curse was True Love's Kiss. But, since only David and Mary Margaret's souls were in the Netherworld, True Love's Kiss wouldn't work.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	18. Queen of Hearts

Queen of Hearts

In Storybrooke, Regina was checking on David. He was still under the sleeping curse. Then, Regina walked out of the back room where Mr. Gold and Emily were waiting, "Any change?" asked Emily.

"No. He's not improving," said Regina, "He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back."

"Until?" asked Gold, "Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily.

"They're up against Regina's mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink."

"Which is why you sent the message through David."

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora."

"And none of us wants that," said Regina.

"We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal," said Gold

"But whoever came through would die," said Emily.

"Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us," Gold looked at Regina and continued, "we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"Well, what if we're wrong?" asked Regina, "What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?"

"Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win."

"How exactly is that?"

"If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… You become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he?"

"No. I can't lie to him. I am trying to be a better mother."

"You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone – including your son. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry – to protect him – if you want to be better, prove it."

* * *

A little while later, Henry was in the back room of Gold's shop, reading the Snow White story to David from his storybook, "With one kiss, True Love's Power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning."

Then, Regina and Emily walked in, "I think this time, it'll happen the other way around," said Emily.

"You think so?" asked Henry.

"I do."

"Which is why I need you to stay here with Emily and watch David for a little while," said Regina.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry.

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place."

"Really? You're really going to help them?"

"I promised you I was going to do better – to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow. You really _have_ changed."

"Be back as soon as we can." Then, Regina left.

* * *

A while later, Emily and Regina were still in the backroom of Gold's shop, when Ruby and the dwarves walked in. "Where are they?" asked Ruby, as she looked right at Emily, "Regina and Gold."

"What's going on?" asked Henry.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines," said Ruby, as her eyes never left Emily.

"They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" said Leroy.

"Except the Queen," said Doc.

"…And Rumpelstiltskin," added Happy.

Henry turned and looked at Emily, "They're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret are they?"

"Henry," said Emily, as she knelt in front of her nephew, "Cora is very powerful… We don't know if David even made contact with Mary Margaret. We have to prepare for the worst."

"No," said Henry, "Your wrong… It's going to be Emma and Mary Margaret." Henry turned and looked Ruby, "We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret."

"Where are they?" asked Ruby, as she looked at Emily.

"I'll tell you one condition," said Emily, "I'm going with you because otherwise I'm calling Regina and she'll put up a protection spell to keep you all out until whoever comes through the portal is stopped."

"Fine," said Ruby.

"They're at the old wishing well in the woods…"

* * *

When Ruby, Henry and Emily got to the wishing well. There was thunder and flashes of light coming from the wishing well. Regina and Gold were waiting and watching, "Mom! No!" shouted Henry.

Regina and Gold turned and saw the group, "Henry? What are you doing here?"

"Ruby and the dwarves discovered all the magic was drained from the mines," said Emily.

"We're not going to let you kill them," said Ruby. She took a step toward them.

Gold waved his hand, "Sorry, dearie," and pushed Ruby back, knocking her out.

"Mom, you can't do this!" said Henry.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal," said Regina, "You have no idea what she would do to us."

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her," said Henry, "They're the ones that are going to come through."

"Henry, your mother's right," said Gold.

"It's like I told you at the shop," said Emily, "It's going to be Cora."

"No. It won't," said Henry, "Good always defeats evil," Henry looked at Regina, "You should know that more than anyone."

"What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you," said Regina, "And I can't let that happen."

Henry tried to run to the well but Regina and Emily held him back, "You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!"

Henry managed to break free from his mother and his aunt, "Henry!" shouted Emily as she and Regina pulled him back from the well, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it," said Henry. He looked at his mom, "You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

Regina looked conflicted. She looked at Emily and she nodded. She knew that Henry was right. There was a chance that Emma and Mary Margaret would be the ones to make it through. Regina walked over to the well. "Regina," said Gold.

She reached the well and extended her arms over it. She used her magic to absorb the barrier spell that Gold had casted on it. Then she was thrown back once the spell was removed. Once the spell was removed the well was quiet.

"No!" said Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry," said Regina, as she sat on the ground, "I'm sorry."

Henry, Gold and Emily stood there and looked at the well. Emily wiped a tear from her eye. Then, a hand came out of the well and grabbed the edge. Then a second hand came out and Emma pulled herself out, "Mom?" asked Henry, as Emma came out and Mary Margaret was close behind her.

"Henry!" said Emma, as she saw her son.

"Mom!" shouted Henry, as she rushed to Emma and they hugged.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too."

"I missed you so much," said Emma. As Mary Margaret, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and grandson.

Emily walked over to Regina and helped her up, as Gold silently slinked away and Ruby started to come around. Mary Margaret looked around as she broke the hug and asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"She saved you," said Henry, "She saved both of you." Then Henry hugged Emma again.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"You're welcome," said Regina.

Just then Ruby came over to them, "Are you okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret.

"Where's my husband?" asked Mary Margaret, as she broke the hug, "I need to find him." Then, Ruby and Mary Margaret left.

Emma and Henry walked up to Regina and Emily, "Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Welcome back," said Emily.

"Thanks."

By the time, Regina and Emily got back to Gold's shop. Mary Margaret had kissed David to break the sleeping curse. They walked in the back room and saw the dwarves surrounding the bed along with Henry, Emma and Ruby. "You… You did it," said David.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No," said David. They kissed again and he said, "Though, the burning red room did give me pause." Mary Margaret laughed and they kissed again.

Emma went out to talk to Gold and Henry walked up to Regina and Emily. He looked at Regina and said, "I was right. You really have changed." Then he wrapped his arms around both women. Regina and Emily looked at each other and smiled. Then they returned the hug, "Thank you."

Just then Emma walked back on. Mary Margaret were still in the bed and Mary Margaret said, "Emma…"

"Looks like we have some catching up to do," said David.

"You have no idea," said Emma.

"How about dinner at Granny's?" asked Ruby, "On me."

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in," Everyone laughed. Then, Emma looked at Henry, "Hey, kid. You hungry?"

"Yeah," said Henry. He pulled away from Regina and Emily and went over to Emma. Then, everyone started to walk out. He looked back at Regina and Emily, "I'll see you later."

Then, everyone started to leave leaving Regina and Emily. Once everyone else left Gold walked in, "Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner."

Regina stood there heartbroken. Emily wrapped her arm around her friend to comfort her. Little did they or anybody else know of the danger that was arriving in Storybrooke Harbor.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	19. The Cricket Game

The Cricket Game

Over 28 years ago in The Enchanted Forest, Queen Regina and Lady Emily were on horseback overlooking King George's kingdom. As they watched it burn several of their guards arrive on horseback, "My Queen," said one of the guards, "We've received word. Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen. The kingdom is theirs."

"And what of George?" asked Lady Emily.

"His fate is unknown. But, without his forces, we are now alone. We cannot defeat them."

"Do not tell me what we can or can't do," said Queen Regina, "Where is Snow White now?"

"Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince," said Guard.

"Excellent. I don't care how many men you lose – keep them apart long enough for Emily and me to find her. I will not let them defeat us." Regina and Emily then rode away.

It didn't take long for Regina and Emily to catch up to Snow White. She ran through the woods but tripped on rock allowing the two women to catch up to her, "Leaving the battle so soon?" asked Emily, as she and Regina got off their horses, and walked over to Snow.

"The battle's over," said Snow, "Our army is too great. You can't win."

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory," said Regina.

"I offer you both parley – to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"Our surrender?" asked Emily.

"Fair enough," said Regina.

"What?" asked Emily, sounding shocked that Regina would even think about surrendering.

"Our terms are quite simple… Your death."

Emily smiled she knew Regina would never surrender. Regina and Emily moved to attack Snow but then she called out, "Now!"

. The Blue Fairy flew down from high about shot a blast of blue magic at Regina and Emily immobilizing them. Prince Charming came out from behind some nearby trees.

"It was all a trap," said Regina.

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance," said Snow.

"We knew you two couldn't resist going after Snow," said Charming, "And now, because of your bloodlust, the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over."

* * *

In Storybrooke, it was the next day after Emma and Mary Margaret came home. Regina and Emily were at their home, when the doorbell rang. Emily and Regina looked at each other and walked to the door. They were surprised to see Emma at the door, "Miss Swan?" said Emily, "What can we do for you?"

"Well, we're having a welcome home potluck at Granny's tonight and I'd like for you and Regina to come."

"Really?" asked Regina

"Yes. Henry said that you've been trying to change for him and from what he says you he helped Mary Margaret and me get home. It would really mean a lot to him if you both came."

Regina and Emily were surprised at the offer. "Sure," said Emily, "We'd love to come."

"Great, Party starts at 7. See you then."

"Bye," said Regina, "And thank you."

Emma smiled slightly, "You're welcome."

That night, Regina and Emily walked into Granny's just as everyone was clinking glasses and cheering. Everyone went quiet when they saw the two women. Emily was carrying a casserole dish, "Sorry we're late," said Emily.

Leroy grabbed a knife, "What are they doing here?"

"I invited them," said Emma.

While Regina and Emily walked over to the counter to set down what they brought, Mary Margaret and David took Emma to the side, "We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" asked Mary Margaret

"I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon."

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!"

"No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too." Mary Margaret and David both nodded.

Regina sliced the lasagna she brought and gave a piece to Henry, "I'm glad you two came."

Regina smiled, "Me, too."

Just then Leroy walked up, "Oh, Regina made a lasagna," said Emily, as she offered him a piece.

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" asked Leroy.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick," said Regina. Leroy sniffed the lasagna and took it.

Later that night, the party was starting to wind down. People were split off into different groups talking. Regina and Emily were sitting by themselves in a booth. Emily looked at Regina and said, "I think we should head out…"

"Yeah," said Regina. They grabbed their coats and walked out.

They were in the courtyard of Granny's when they heard Emma's voice, "Archie made a cake." The two women stopped and turned around and Emma said, "You guys don't want to stay for a piece?"

"No, thank you," said Regina.

"It's getting kind of late," said Emily.

"Okay," said Emma, she turned to go back inside.

Emma turned to go back inside then Regina said, "Thank you."

Emma stopped and turned back around, "You just said that."

"F-For inviting us."

"Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together."

"Me, too," said Regina.

"We'd like to see him more," said Emily, "Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. We… We have his room just… Just waiting for him."

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best," said Emma

"Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him," said Regina, "Talk to David. At least he took care of him while you were away. Like Emily and I did, during the ten years you were away the first time."

"Okay. Thanks for coming," said Emma.

Emma turned to leave again but Regina stopped her, "No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

"Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are."

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?"

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you. It was."

"We should be going," said Emily, "Thanks for inviting us." Regina and Emily then turn and left.

The next day, Regina decided to go for a walk near the docks. As she walked, she saw Archie walking his dog coming from the opposite direction, "Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?" asked Archie, as he approached her.

"Why should I answer you, bug?" asked Regina, as she came to a stop.

"Because I'm making friendly conversation."

"That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear," said Regina, "You told Miss Swan about our sessions."

Archie sighed, "I was simply trying to help you."

"By betraying my trust?"

"I… I mentioned only that you had come to see me, as an example of your commitment to change."

"I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed, when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?

"I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Doctor? Doctor?! Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?"

Just then Ruby, who was out on a morning jog, saw Regina and Archie arguing. She came up to them, "Hey! Is everything okay here?" she asked.

"Private conversation," said Regina, "Go take yourself for a walk."

Ruby left then Archie said, "I can be trusted. I assure you."

"You're lucky I've changed," said Regina, then she walked away.

* * *

Many years prior, in the Enchanted Forest, Regina watched in her cell, in the tower, as preparations were made for her execution. Snow and Charming had decided to spare Emily because they knew that she might have the capacity for change. As Regina watched a guard came in, "You have visitors."

Just then Regina's father, Henry and Emily walked in, "Daddy. Emily," she said, as she met them at the bars of her cell.

The guard left them and Henry said, "This is all our fault. Emily and I. I failed you as a father. I should have done more to protect you."

"And, I failed you as a friend," said Emily, "Like you, I was blinded by getting revenge for Daniel. I thought what we were doing was right."

"Can you ever forgive us, child?"

"There's no need," said Regina, "How could I blame the ones I love most? The only ones to stand by me… To the end."

"It doesn't have to be the end," said Emily.

"Snow and her Prince seem rather determined to make it so."

"Regina… You need to show them regret for what we've done, the pain we've caused. Show them you can change. They will spare you, like they did me."

"Just give them a reason," said Henry, "I beg of you."

* * *

In Storybrooke, it was the day after Regina and Archie's little argument. Regina and Emily were in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Just then, Emma and David walked in, "Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business," said Emily, "Why are we here?"

"You know why you're here," said Emma, "Because of Archie."

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?" asked Regina.

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," said David.

Regina and Emily's jaws dropped, "Archie's dead?" asked Emily.

"Stop it, Emily," said David, "Ruby saw Regina going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying," said Regina, "Emily and I were home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, two guards escorted Regina to the middle of the courtyard, where a crowd has gathered to watch. Henry and Emily were in the crowd watching. They both hoped that Regina would be able to change. Regina was chained to a pole and a line of guards armed with bows stood in front of her. Jimmy Cricket flew up to her, "Regina. This is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," said Regina, "I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've… Even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is… Regret. Regret, that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery. And bring about more death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White!"

"Arrows!" ordered Charming. Regina was blindfolded. Emily turned her head away and buried her head in Henry's chest. The guards each took an arrow out of their quivers. "Take your aim," The guards drew back their bows, "Fire!"

"Stop!" shouted Snow. Emily turned back around and saw the guards fire. The arrows flew towards Regina's chest, but were stopped by the Blue Fairy's magic, and the arrow fell to the ground. Emily took a sigh of relief.

"Snow!" said Charming.

"This is not the way," said Snow. Then, she stormed out of the courtyard.

"Snow…" said Charming, as he started after her. But he stopped. He looked at the guards, "Take her back to her cell." The blindfold was taken off of Regina and she was escorted back to her cell. Emily didn't like the smug look on Regina's face as she was taken back to her cell.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina and Emily walked out of the Sheriff's station. David and Mary Margaret wanted to lock up Regina but Emma wasn't convinced that Regina had killed Archie. They got in Regina's car and Emily said, "Regina… You're my friend and I will always stand by your side. But… I did go to bed before you last night… Please look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't kill Archie."

Regina looked at Emily and said, "I promise you… I didn't kill Archie… I wanted to after he blabbed to Emma. But, I know he was just trying to help."

Emily looked at her friend, "Okay… I believe you." Emily smiled.

Regina smiled. She was glad someone did, "Thank you."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Snow White walked the stairs up the tower to Regina's cell. "Your Highness," said the guard.

"Leave us, please," said Snow.

"But I have direct orders from the Prince-"

"And now, you have direct orders from me."

The guard left, leaving Snow White and Regina, who was sitting in her cell. Snow White slipped a dagger in her sleeve. "First, you stop my execution, and then, you defy your Prince to see me," said Regina, "Should I be worried there's trouble in paradise?"

"I'm not here to talk about my fiancé," said Snow.

"Then why are you here?"

"I know you weren't always like this, Regina. The woman who saved my life all those years ago…had good in her."

"That woman lost much. And now she's gone."

"Maybe. But as hard as you've tried to bury her, I think she's still inside you."

"No, she's not."

"All you need…" said Snow. She walked over to the cell door. Unlocked it and opened it, "is someone to help you let her out."

"What are you doing?" asked Regina.

"I'm letting the woman who saved my life go. This is a chance to start fresh, Regina. To leave the evil behind in this cell."

Regina stood up and walked to the door, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," said Snow.

The two of them walked a short distance. Then, Regina turned and grabs Snow by the throat and held her against the wall, "You make change sound so easy," said Regina. Snow drew her dagger but Regina quickly grabbed it from her, "Did you really think this would protect you? Since I can't use magic, I can think of no better way than to kill you with the blade you had meant for me. Goodbye, Snow White."

"No…"

Then Regina stabbed Snow in the chest, "Yes…"

"No," said Snow.

Regina looked down and saw that the dagger didn't injured Snow. She removes the dagger and saw no blood on it, "That's impossible," said Regina, as she dropped the knife.

"No, that's magic."

Just then Charming and several guards walked in, "And this time, it wasn't thanks to fairies." He held up the blindfold, "Rumpelstiltskin. He took one of your hairs from this, and used it to fashion a protection spell."

"No…" said Regina.

"Now there's nothing you can do in this land to hurt Snow or me. You're powerless against us."

Regina looked at Snow, "You tricked me."

"It wasn't a trick," said Snow, "It was a test – one that I had truly hoped you'd pass."

"We wanted to give you a chance to change, Regina," said Charming.

"Regina, you are banished. Banished to live alone with your misery."

"As long as you're alive in this world, you can't hurt us."

"You saved my life once, and now I've saved yours. So we're even. And if you ever try to hurt anyone in my kingdom again, I will kill you." Then, Snow turned and walked away. Charming gave his guards a hand signal to handle Regina then he turned and followed Snow. The guards then escorted Regina out.

* * *

It was later in the day in Storybrooke, there was a knock on the door and Emily answered it. She saw, Emma, Mary Margaret and David, "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Regina," said Emma, looking not very happy.

Just then Regina came to the door, "Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it," said Emma.

"What?" said Emily.

"I saw it. Regina choked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina, "How is that even possible?"

"Magic," said David.

"You-"

"I saw what happened, and it was you," said Emma

"Gold," said Regina, "He helped you. "

"You're going to trust him, of all people," said Emily, "when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him," said Mary Margaret, "That's why Emma used magic instead."

"You can use magic," said Regina, "The Savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?" asked Emma.

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay."

"How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices."

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did."

Emma, Mary Margaret and David started to leave but Regina and Emily started to follow them, "I want to see him," said Regina, "He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

"He's not!" said Emma, "He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

Just then Mother Superior appeared from behind and tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina and Emily. But, Regina saw it coming and caught it.

Regina looked at David and Mary Margaret, "Did you really think that would work again?" She tossed the ball of magic on the ground near them. Then, she looked at Emma, "You… You will not keep my son from me." Regina used her magic to knock Emma backward down the walkway. Mary Margaret went to her daughter's side, "So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it," said Emma, "I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Then, Regina and Emily disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

A little while, later they watched from the rear view mirror of Regina's car while Emma told Henry "The Truth" about what happened to Archie. Regina started to cry and Emily wrapped her arms around Regina to comfort her.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Emily were in Regina's chambers in her castle when Henry came in, "You have a visitor." He said

"Who?" asked Regina.

"You need to ask?" asked a voice. They turned and saw Rumplestiltskin sitting on a nearby chair, "Besides Emily here, what other friends do you have, dearie?"

"You're no friend." Said Emily as Henry walked away.

"Have you come to relish my suffering?" asked Regina.

"I thought you two would want someone to help raise your spirits," said Rumple, "Especially on a day like today."

"What's so special about today?" asked Emily.

"Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, of course. Didn't you get an invitation? Me neither. Still, nice to be able to see them declare their _true_ love in front of their entire kingdom. A happy ending after all."

"And, because of you, there's nothing I can do to stop it," said Regina, "No way to harm them in this land ever again."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that's true… In this land."

"What?"

"The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in 'this' land. Now, were you to bring them to another land… Well…" said Rumplestiltskin. Regina and Emily both smiled. Then, Rumple said, "Told you I was your friend." Then, he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Father?" said Regina. Henry stepped back in the room, "Bring my carriage. Emily and I have a wedding to get to."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	20. In the Name of the Brother

In the Name of the Brother

It was the next morning in Storybrooke, Emily got up and headed down the kitchen. She was surprised when she didn't see Regina having her first cup of coffee of the day. She went upstairs and saw that Regina wasn't in her bed. But there was a note on the night stand, that read…

 _Emily._

 _You are my best friend and the only person who believes me. I need some time away from everything to try and think. Don't try to find me. You need to focus your attention on trying to find out why Gold is doing this or try to figure out who is framing me. Good luck and see you soon._

 _Regina._

Emily sighed when she finished reading the note.

A couple of days later, it was the day of Archie's funeral. Emily watched from a respectful distance away as Mary Margaret gave the eulogy, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening." Emily watched as Marco placed Archie's umbrella on his tombstone which read, 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience' She turned and walked away.

That night, Emily walked up the stairs to the Blanchard loft and knocked on the door. Emma opened the door, and saw Emily standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to talk to you, Emma…" said Emily.

"Okay," said Emma. She let Emily in and Emily saw it was just Emma and Henry in the apartment. Archie's dog Pongo was sitting at Henry's feet. Emma took Emily up to the second floor of the loft, "Okay, you've got five minutes."

"Emma, I know that we haven't really seen eye to eye ever since you've got here. But, you have to believe me… Regina didn't do this. She's trying to change."

"I saw her…"

"I don't give a crap about what you saw using magic… I know all about magic I've seen Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Cora use it for years. I know what it can and can't do and I know that's it's possible for someone to pose as another person by using magic. I also know about your 'superpower'" Emma looked at Emily with a look that says how, "Henry told me," said Emily, "Now I know that you can tell when someone is lying. Think back to when you talked to Regina the other day…What was your 'superpower' telling you?"

Emma sighed, "That Regina didn't do it."

"Right," said Emily, "Now, you should believe that feeling more than anything else. More than any evidence that you might find. Just look at Mary Margaret. All the evidence was pointing at her, but you never lost faith in her. You should do that same with Regina."

Just then then there was a knock on the door and Pongo became excited. Emma and Emily walked down the stairs "Pongo? What is it?" asked Emma, as she and Emily went to the door. Emma opened it and they were shocked when they saw Archie, alive, on the other side, "Archie…" the two women said together.

"Hi," said Archie as he walked in.

"What happened?" asked Emily

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me."

"Cora…" said Emily, with some fear in her voice.

"Archie?" said Henry as she walked over.

"Henry," The two of them hugged, "Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Henry," said Emma, "We were wrong. Regina didn't do it."

"I knew it. Maybe we should let her know," said Henry.

"Yeah. But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price."

Just then Emma's phone rang, "Sheriff Swan… OK… All right… We'll be right there." Emma hung up and looked at the others, "There's been some kind of accident at the town line, I've got to go," said Emma. She looked at Archie, "Can you watch Henry?"

"Of course."

"Great thanks," said Emma as she went to grab her jacket.

"Can I come?" asked Emily.

"I figured you want to rush out and tell Regina."

"I would but I don't know where she is… I haven't seen her since the other day and she has her cellphone turned off."

"Okay, sure…" Then Emma and Emily headed out.

* * *

Emma, Emily, David and Mary Margaret arrived in the squad car. When they got there they saw Mr. Gold holding an injured Belle. Hook was unconscious at the side of the road, and there was a crashed car on the side of the road with a man inside.

"What are you?!" They heard Belle shout at Mr. Gold.

"Are you okay?" asked David, as he and Mary Margaret went over to Belle and Gold.

"I'm at the town line," said Emma, on her cellphone, "Two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates."

"What's going on?" asked David.

"She crossed over the line. She doesn't remember," said Gold.

Emma and Emily went over to Hook. He was now conscious and looked up at Emma, ""Hey, beautiful. Here, I didn't think you'd notice,"

She leaned down and pushed on his ribs. He yelled out in pain and she said, "Your ribs are broken."

"Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh," said Hook, "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile!" He saw Mr. Gold walking toward him, "When you took her from me…"

"But you took her first," said Mr. Gold. Then, he kicked Hook in the face and lunged at him, pressing his can against Hook's neck.

"Gold, are you insane?!" asked Emily.

"Yes, I am!" said Gold.

"You can't do that!" said Travis, as he tried to pulled him off of Hook

"I can if you let me go."

"You don't want her to see that," said Emma as she pointed over to Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her," said Gold.

"Murder is a bad first impression," said Emily.

"What would Belle want you to do?" asked David

Just then they heard the ambulance arrive, distracting Mr. Gold long enough for David to pull him off of Hook.

"Over here!" called David.

The paramedics head over to them but then Emma saw the other car, "No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait."

Mary Margaret and Belle walked over, "What?" she asked.

"There's someone in there."

"Stay," Mary Margaret said to Belle, "I'll be right back."

Emma, Emily, David and Mary Margaret watched as the paramedics checked on the unconscious driver of the car.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Emma.

"I've never seen him before," said Mary Margaret.

"That's because he drove into town," said David.

"From the outside?" asked Emily.

"Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke," said Emma.

* * *

Hook and the driver of the car were wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them, "Car versus pedestrian," said one of the paramedics, "Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs."

"Go to X-ray," said the attending nurse, "Pedestrian first."

"Hide him," said Emma, as she pointed to Hook.

"What?"

"Find a room and hide him."

Just then Mr. Gold came in, "Belle. What's going on?"

David blocked him, "Get him out of here!"

"Well, what's happening? Belle!"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Leroy.

"Belle! Belle!"

Just then, Dr. Whale walked in, "Everybody, calm down!" he looked at Mr. Gold, "Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise."

* * *

Mary Margaret, Emily, David, Ruby and Leroy were the lobby of the hospital with the driver's cell phone while Emma talked to Hook, "We've got to get into his phone," said Emily.

"Let me guess another pass code," said David as he took the phone from Mary Margaret.

"You can't guess. There are a million possible combinations," said Mary Margaret.

"Ten-thousand," said Ruby.

"Ten-thousand."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" said David.

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different," said Leroy.

Just then Emma walked up. "Here, let me," said Emma, as she took the phone from David, "I have a thing," Emma plugged her hacking device in the phone, "And we do know something. There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell." Then, Emma got in the phone, "Now, let's see… Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-" Emily started to say.

"Is gone," Mary Margaret finished.

"Anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?" asked David.

"Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what'd they do to a werewolf," said Leroy.

"Oh, and his friends and family?" asked Mary Margaret, "They're going to come looking for him soon."

"Let's try not to overreact," said Emma.

"Leroy's right," said Emily, "We don't need outsiders here."

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone."

"We need to find Regina," said Mary Margaret, "tell her we know she was framed."

"I've been tracking her," said Ruby, "No luck. She's gone underground."

"I've been trying her cell," said Emily, "It's still turned off."

"But what if Cora finds her first?" asked Mary Margaret, "I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time."

"It's okay," said Emma, "The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

Just then, Dr. Whale walked up, "Not quite. He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?"

Just then, Dr. Whale saw Mr. Gold walking down the stairs, "Gold," the doctor walked up to Gold, "You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No," said Mr. Gold.

"No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn," then Mr. Gold walked away.

Dr. Whale turned back to the group, "Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide."

"Let's take this somewhere private," said Emma.

They walked into a supply room and Dr. Whale said, "It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Of course we save him," said Mary Margaret.

"Obviously," said David.

"Well…" said Emily

"Emily!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?"

"So we have to choose between our lives and his," said Ruby.

"We can worry about the town later," said David.

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him," said Mary Margaret.

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery," Said David. Dr. Whale nodded and left.

"Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?" asked Emily.

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme started to come from Greg's phone, "Someone's looking for Greg," said Emma, "How long before they come here?"

A little while later, they were all in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, began to vibrate. Emma looked at it, "Same person again?" asked Leroy.

"'Her'," said Emma, as she looked at the caller ID on the screen, "Cute."

"Probably a girlfriend," said David.

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay," said Mary Margaret.

"He's not okay," said Emily.

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive," said Ruby.

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly," said David.

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all," said Emma.

The phone stopped vibrating, "That settles that," said Leroy.

"Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I… I think it takes…" Emma started to say, when a man walked in and scanned the lobby.

He turned to leave when David stopped him, "Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?"

"No. I was just looking for the doctor," said the man.

"He's not in the OR?" asked Ruby.

"He never came in."

"Then page him," said Emily.

"He was not looking so good earlier," said David.

The man picked up a phone and they heard a beeping sound from nearby, "He's here," said Mary Margaret.

They all looked and saw the beeping was coming from a laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looked through it and found Dr. Whale's lab coat with his pager in the pocket, "No, but his pager is," said Emma, "He's gone."

Emma handed Dr. Whale's lab coat to Ruby and she started to sniff it to pick up the scent, "Got the scent?" asked David.

"Boozy," said Ruby.

"Just find him and bring him back," said Emma, "We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back."

"Maybe Doc can do it," Mary Margaret suggested.

Leroy started to laugh, "Surgery?" then he got serious, "No."

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason."

"I don't think so," said David, "He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life."

"Daniel?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Back to life?!" asked Emma.

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on," said David.

"Cool," said Leroy.

"Wait. Daniel came back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" asked Emma.

"That's Whale," said David, "The doctor. And Daniel was his-"

"What went on here while we were gone?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein," said Emma. Then Ruby left, "We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck."

"She'll find him," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?"

A while later, Dr. Whale and Ruby came back to the hospital, while the others were still waiting in the lobby, "You're back," said Mary Margaret.

"Finally," said Emma.

"I don't know why everyone's so worried," said Dr. Whale, "I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm going to go do this thing." Then, he headed off to the operating room.

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Whale walked out and Ruby walked over to him, "Where are they?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Getting coffee from the machine," said Ruby, "What's the verdict?"

"He'll live."

"You did it?"

"Thank you. Monster to monster."

"You did it!"

The others came around the corner when they hear Ruby, "He's going to make it?" asked David.

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes," said Dr. Whale, "He's going to live."

"Thank goodness," said Mary Margaret.

"Or me."

"Telling you right now, this will come to no good," said Leroy.

"I agree with Leroy," said Emily.

"Quiet, you two," said David.

"I want to talk to him," said Emma.

"He's waking up now," said Dr. Whale.

"Already?" asked Ruby.

"I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over," said Dr. Whale, "But so far, so good."

"Alright, then," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, let's talk to him," said David.

"We're not talking to him as a group," said Emma, "We're not a group Sheriff."

"But, we've been doing this together," said Mary Margaret.

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal," said Emma, "In a normal town, The Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She donesn't bring her parents in with her."

"That's probably true," said David.

"We'll be right here, then," said Mary Margaret.

They waited downstairs and Emma came back down a few minutes later and tells the group that Greg didn't see anything before the crash because he was texting and driving.

"He didn't see anything?" asked Emily.

"Free and clear," said Emma.

"Oh, good," said Mary Margaret.

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath," said David.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	21. Tiny

Tiny

The next day, Emily was heading over to the loft to meet up with Mary Margaret and David. She wanted to help them try to find Cora. As she was get close to the loft, she saw Regina walking toward her. "Regina!" said Emily, she went up to her friend and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"I was in a secret room of the vault… I just need some time to think about everything."

"Well, I'm glad your back… I've got some big news. Archie's alive and your mother framed you."

"I know," said Regina, with a sigh, "She told me…"

"She told you?" asked Emily.

"She found me in the vault. She's back there waiting for me."

"What? Why is she waiting for you?"

"She wants to help me get Henry back."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, "She wants to help you get Henry back?"

"Let's face it, Emily. As long as the Charmings are around, Henry will never truly be mine."

"So what are you going to do? Kill them?"

"It shouldn't have to come to that… Mother as some very good ideas…"

"What? Regina. You can't be serious… You want to work with your mother?"

"It's the only way…"

"No… No… I refuse to believe that. This is your mother we are talking about. She has never done anything in your life to help you. Everything she's done is to help her."

"Maybe… But, maybe she's changed."

"You can believe that if you want… But, I highly doubt it," then Emily started to walk away.

Regina turned around and, "So now what? You're just going to run off to the Charmings and tell them that Mother and I are working together?"

Emily stopped and turned around, "No… What good would that do? They can't stop you two. They only person who has the power to stop you and Cora is Gold and as long as you two leave him alone… Why should he help them?" Emily then started to walking again.

* * *

A little while later, David, Mary Margaret, Emily, Leroy and Hook were down at the docks. Hook was walking with a limp as he said, "You didn't even ask me about my recovery."

"How are you feeling, Hook?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Come closer and feel for yourself."

David hit Hook in the shoulder, "You want to lose the other hand? Where's the ship? Come on. Archie told us. It's shielded somehow, isn't it, mate?"

"Aye… That it is Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went. Let's go."

"No funny business," said Leroy, "I'm watching you, pirate."

"Yes, Dwarf," said Hook, "That should deter me from any maleficence."

"Oh, don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us," said Mary Margaret.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us."

"Oh. I see where your daughter got her gumption. Follow me."

Hook turned and walked up an invisible gangway and disappeared behind a shield. Then, the rest of them followed. They stepped on to an old sailing ship, "You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" asked Leroy.

"My ship?" asked Hook, "She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores. But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

"Yeah," said Emily, "What do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this – whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." He pointed to a tarp covered box

David pulled back the tarp and under it was a cage. Inside the cage was a very large man unconscious, "Who's that?" asked Emily

Hook explained that the man in the box was the giant who lived at the top of the beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Hook meet him when they went to get the compass so they could get back to Storybrooke, "So, Cora used magic to make him travel-sized," asked Leroy.

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important," said Hook.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends to do with him," said David, "You're holding out on us."

"Well, either have your lovely mother torture it out of me," said Hook, "Which I promise will be fun for both-"

David grabbed Hook by the throat and shoved him against a yardarm, "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

"I don't know what she's planning," said Hook, "Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?"

Hook held out the key to the cage. Mary Margaret took it and unlocked the door. She crouched down and touched the man on the shoulder. During this, Hook quietly snuck away. He startled awake, "Hey… It's alright. You're safe now," said Mary Margaret. The man crawled out of the cage, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Anton," said the man, "Where's that witch?"

"She's gone," said Emily.

"What did she do? She made me small."

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," said David.

"You," said Anton.

"Me?"

"You!" Anton punched David in the face knocking him over a railing and onto the deck below.

"David!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"Hey! Hey, over here, you big-" said Leroy as he tried to distract Anton. But he was thrown down the steps on the other side. Anton walked down the steps and after David. David drew his gun to shoot him in the leg but Anton kicked out of his hand. Then, an arrow flew past the right side of Anton's head.

He looked and saw Mary Margaret with her bow drawn, "Step away from my husband," said Mary Margaret.

Anton looked around, "You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over," he looked down at David, "You think I forgot what you did? I didn't. You'll pay for your evil. I promise! You'll pay!" Then he ran off.

David, Mary Margaret, Emily and Leroy went to Granny's to regroup. David, Mary Margaret and Emily were in a booth while Leroy was in the bathroom. Then, Emily said, "David… Did that giant say he'll make you pay? For what?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen that guy before," said David.

"Well, he sure knows you."

Then, David had a realization, "No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is."

Mary Margaret then had the same thought, "Your brother. That's who he thinks you are."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Come on," said David as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily.

"To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into." David looked at Leroy, who was just walking out of the back and said, "Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. We need to keep an eye out for this giant."

* * *

Sometime later, Mary Margaret, David and Emily were searching town for Anton. When they found him he had grown back to his normal height which was around 50 ft. tall. He was walking down Main Street yelling at the people below, "That's right! Run! Run!" The three of them were looking around the corner trying to stay out of sight. He picked up the car and threw it in their direction missing them by a few feet. Then Anton stalked away. The three of them ran down the road and David said, "Head to the town hall! Bring anyone you find on the way! Somebody get Leroy!"

"Guess we found our giant," said Emily, "I just didn't think he would be so…"

"Giant?"

"My mistake."

David looked at Mary Margaret, "Ever stop one before?"

"Nope."

Then he looked at Emily, "How about you?"

"No," she answered, "Regina did once but she used her magic."

"Well… Here's to new firsts" Then David yells to Anton, "Wait! You don't have to do this!"

Anton turned and looked at them, "Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're going to know what that feels like."

"The man who hurt you? That wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. We were separated at birth. He was raised by a… A ruthless King." As David talked, Leroy joined them.

"You're not James?"

"No!"

"Then where is he?"

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him."

"We're on your side, Anton!" shouted Mary Margaret, "We're good! We're here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. You gave her the magic compass."

"Emma?" asked Anton, "Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop."

"She's kind of out of town."

"Really?"

"But when she gets back, I know she'll really want to talk to you."

"How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, and cheat, and kill, and I'm sick of it!" Then Anton ran after them.

"Well, that went well!" said Emily, as they started to run from Anton.

"So let me get this straight – you got a twin brother?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah," said David.

"His name is James?"

"Right."

"Well, your name is James."

"No, actually, it's not."

"It's Charming, then?"

"No, that's the nickname I gave him," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?" asked Leroy.

"David," he answered.

"Your curse name?"

"My real name!"

"What, you're David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?"

"No! It's my name-name."

"You know what? I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay?!"

"Sure, Leroy."

As they ran they reached the docks, "So what's the plan?" asked Emily.

"Lead the giant away from here, so he can't hurt anyone," said David.

"Wait," said Mary Margaret, "If we keep heading in this direction, we're going to hit the town line."

"Okay, new plan." David stopped and approached Anton.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily.

"Giving him what he wants," Then David shouted, "Anton! How about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans," said Anton.

"Just hear me out. I'll surrender myself to you, if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke."

"David, you can't do this," said Mary Margaret.

"If I don't, the whole town will suffer. I can't allow that," David turned back to Anton, "Well, what do you say?

"Deal," said Anton. Anton lunged at David and tried to jump on him. But, Mary Margaret pulled David away at the last moment. The ground was very soft and Anton ended up waist deep in the ground. Then all of the sudden Anton was surrounded by blue smoke and then he seemingly vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Emily.

"I'm not sure," said David.

They walked over to the hole. They looked down and they saw Anton hanging onto an underground pipe.

David went and got his truck. While, Leroy came back with a long, heavy rope. While they were gone a group of townspeople arrived including Ruby, Granny and the rest of the Dwarves, "That better hold," said David.

"It'll hold," said Leroy.

"I got this," said Granny as she tied the rope to the back of David's truck. Leroy then threw the other end of the rope down the hole.

David got ready to climb down when Mary Margaret pulled him into a kiss, "Most people would let that giant die after what he's done," she said.

"You wouldn't," said David. He wrapped the rope around his waist and began to shimmy down the hole, "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" He reached Anton and said, "Take my hand."

"No!" said Anton.

"No?"

"I don't want to go back up there. I should just let go!"

"You'll die."

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

"If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand!" Anton grabbed David hand.

Travis watched from the top of the hole and said, "Okay! Pull 'em up!"

The townspeople pulled and soon David and Anton were back at the surface, "You saved my life." Said Anton as he looked around at the people around him

"That's what we do," said David.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Leroy.

"We're not all the same, Anton," said David, "I don't know what my uncle did to you, but… That's not us."

"You have no idea," said Anton.

They took Anton to Granny's and as they walked inside, Emily said, "This is Granny's. She makes a fantastic lasagna and runs an inn. She would be more than happy to give you a room until you find a place."

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods," said Anton.

"The woods?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah, I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds – dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it. Ruby, beers all around!"

"We all miss our land, Anton," said Mary Margaret, "But this is our home now."

"You never think about going back?" asked Anton.

"Of course we do," said Emily, "It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there," said David.

"How's the farmland here?" asked Anton.

"Pretty good. Why?"

Anton took out a vile with a piece of plant inside, "The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then, you just may have a way."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Emily and the dwarves to Anton to a field outside town but still in the town border. Anton checked the soil, "Well, what's the verdict?" asked David.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel," said Anton, "Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem."

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them," said Mary Margaret.

"No one touches our crop," said Leroy.

"Your crop?" asked Anton, "I thought you guys were miners?"

"Work is work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay."

"Happy!" called Leroy and Happy handed Anton a pick axe, "Here. To help break up the earth."

Anton looked down, and the name 'Tiny' appears on the handle, " 'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

"Axe never lies."

"Wait a second," said David, "I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf," said Leroy, "Welcome aboard, brother." Then, the dwarfs and Anton started to hack at the ground, whistling while they work.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	22. The Queen is Dead

The Queen is Dead

The next day, Emily was walking up to the Sherriff's station. When she saw Mary Margaret walking up the sidewalk toward her. She had a concerned look on her face, "Mary Margaret?" asked Emily, "What's wrong?"

"I just came from visiting with Johanna while I was there I heard some noise in the woods in the behind her home. I took a walk and saw Regina and Cora digging."

"Digging for what?"

"The Dark One's Dagger."

"What? No…" Emily couldn't believe it. Regina knew how powerful that dagger was. She couldn't help but wonder if Cora had an ulterior motive for finding the Dagger, "If Cora and Regina find it," said Elsa, "Who knows what they could do with it…"

"Come on, we've got to talk to David," said Mary Margaret.

They went inside and Mary Margaret called out, "David?" Then, they saw David lying unconscious on the floor. "David!" said Mary Margaret and Emily together.

The two women rushed over to him and Mary Margaret frantically attempted to wake him up. Then, David came to and groaned, "What happened?" asked Emily.

"Hook. He ambushed me," said David, as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Are you hurt?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold…and his hook. Yeah, I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass in jail," said David as he stood.

"Hook isn't the problem, David."

"Tell that to my head," said David, as he said down.

"It's Regina," said Emily, "She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger."

"The dagger controls him," said David, as he stood, "If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding."

"Or… Become the Dark One herself," said Mary Margaret.

"Neither one of those options sounds good," said David, "Lucky for us, we can call the man himself," he started to dial a nearby phone, "He's with Emma."

"Tried it. Sent to message."

"Well, we can't just wait," said David, as he hung up the phone.

"No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return," said Mary Margaret.

"How?"

"Regina. She doesn't trust her mother. Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down."

"And you think she'll just trust you?"

"Maybe not," said Mary Margaret, "But, she might trust Emily." Emily looked a little uneasy.

* * *

A short time later, Regina walked in Granny's Diner and saw Emily sitting in one of the booths. Regina walked up to her and asked, "So, how is Henry? Is he okay?"

Henry was in New York with Gold and Emma trying to find Gold's son. "He's fine. Everything's fine," said Emily.

"What'd he say?"

"I didn't actually talk to him."

Regina sat down, "Then why am I here?"

Emily sighed, "Because the Charmings found out you and Cora are working together."

"What? How? Did you tell them?"

"No, of course not. Mary Margaret saw you and Cora digging for the Dark One's Dagger out in the woods. Regina, what's going on? This has to be more than just getting Henry back."

"What I'm doing is my business."

Emily sighed, "Regina, you worked so hard to try to change. Why are you going back?"

"What did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know… They never will." Regina then got up to leave.

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina," said Emily, "She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things. You know that better than anyone." Then Regina left.

* * *

After her meeting with Regina, Emily went back to the Sheriff's station and told the others what happened. They decided they needed help. So, they headed to the convent to talk to Mother Superior, a.k.a., The Blue Fairy. When they got there, Mother Superior was already outside, "Mother Superior! We need your help," said Mary Margaret.

"I know. Something's wrong," she said, "I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled."

"That's why we're here," said David, "Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's dagger."

"So they may control The Dark One."

"We're hoping your magic will find the dagger first," said Emily.

"Please, Mother Superior," said Mary Margaret, "you're our only hope."

A little while later they were all standing outside Mr. Gold's shop. Mother Superior, used her wand, to open the lock but her wand dropped from her hand as she felt a magical feedback, "Ah! He's cast a protection spell," said Mother Superior.

"Well, then we need to try something equally powerful," said Mary Margaret.

"Dark magic?" asked David.

"Dear, you don't know what you're saying."

"Cora can't get that dagger," said Mary Margaret, "If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it. Just like you told me once before."

Mother Superior was shocked, "What… I never told you any such thing."

"Look, I kept your secret."

Mother Superior looked insulted by Mary Margaret's insinuation. Just then David's cell phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Emma, "Everybody hold on," he said, "Emma? He told you where it is?" He looked up at the clock above the library.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Emily climbed the steps inside the clock tower until they reached the clock itself. David took a pane of glass off the clock face and the dagger was attached to the minute hand of the clock, "It's here!" said David, as he removed the dagger from the hand of the clock. "A clever hiding place for a very clever man," Then, he handed it to Mary Margaret.

"We did it," she said.

"The Dark One finally can be controlled," said Emily.

Just then they heard Cora's voice, "Indeed he can be. But by whom?"

The looked up and saw Cora and Regina magically appear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Cora…" said Mary Margaret.

"You're too late," said Emily.

"Actually, it seems that we found you just in time," said Cora.

"Good has won," said Mary Margaret. "just as it always does."

"I think the day's finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson," said Cora. She waved her hand and Johanna magically appeared.

"Johanna!" said Mary Margaret.

"You see, in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins… But power."

Regina stuck her hand through Johanna's chest and pulled out her heart, "Your choice."

"Do not harm her," said Mary Margaret, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does," said Cora.

"Whatever they want, Snow, don't give it to them," said Johanna.

"Quiet, handmaid."

David drew his gun and pointed it at Cora, "Mother, watch out," warned Regina.

Cora then magically knocks the gun out of his hand, "Leave me, Snow!" said Johanna. Regina started to squeeze Johanna's heart and she started to yell in pain.

"Enough of this," said Cora, "Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

"Those words," said Mary Margaret, "Where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?"

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret… But because it wasn't her."

"The dagger, dear."

"She didn't give me that candle. You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

"Oh, she was quite sick."

"You did all of this. You killed my mother!"

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could've saved her."

"But you knew I wouldn't. Why? Why did you take her from me?"

"To make my daughter the Queen."

"Hand over the dagger," said Regina.

"No. No," said Mary Margaret, "I will not let you win. Not again!"

"You've already lost your mother," said Cora, "How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager."

"If we give up the dagger, we can still win," said David.

"Let me go, Snow. It's alright," said Johanna. Then, Regina squeezed Johanna's heart again.

"What would she say if she could see you now?" asked Cora, "If she wasn't dead" Regina continues to squeeze Johanna's heart and she yelled out again in pain, "The dagger, dear."

"Enough!" shouted Mary Margaret. Then she threw the dagger to the ground. Regina released her grip on Johann's heart.

Cora magically brought the dagger to her hand, "Such a good girl."

"You have what you came for," said Emily.

Regina put Johanna's heart back into her chest. Johanna then rushes over to the small group. Then Cora said, "Not quite everything." Cora then magically threw Johanna through the face of the clock and fell to the sidewalk below. Mary Margaret looked of the broken clock face and started to cry at the side of her old friend dead on the street below. David tried to comfort her while Emily stood there in shock.

"Well, there you go. You see where good gets you?" asked Regina, then she and her mother disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David and Emily were at the graveyard. Mary Margaret was planting flowers of Johanna's grave, "It was a beautiful service," said Emily.

"That never should've happened," said Mary Margaret, "Johanna was an innocent."

"You can't blame yourself," said David, "You did the best you could do in an impossible situation."

"And yet, Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched."

"Mary Margaret…" said David.

"I've had the same rule my entire life," said Mary Margaret, "hold on to goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?"

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are," said Emily, "someone who does the right thing. You know, that's exactly what she wants."

"I made the 'right' decision, when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago. When it could've saved us all of this heartache. I made the 'right' decision, when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see her first steps. I made the 'right' decision, when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison."

"And we keep beating them," said David.

"At what cost?" asked Mary Margaret, "All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken."

"The dagger is useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke," said Emily, "We have time. We'll get it back."

"And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice," said David.

"I don't care about justice anymore," said Mary Margaret, "We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change?"

"Change how?"

"I'm going to kill Cora," stated Mary Margaret.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	23. The Miller's Daughter

The Miller's Daughter

After the Johanna's funeral, David got a call from Emma and she told him that Hook had attacked Gold and poisoned him. They were able to subdue Hook and Emma, Henry, Gold and Henry's father, Neal were coming back on Hook's Ship.

David, Mary Margaret, Emily and Ruby were at the docks to meet the group. Neal and Ruby helped Mr. Gold off a dingy they used to come ashore. Mary Margaret walked with her daughter, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Emma, "Yeah, we're alright."

David took over for Ruby and he and Neal headed to David's truck with Gold, "Uh, I drove a ship," said Henry.

"Did you now?" asked David.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how."

"That's…me," said Neal.

They put Gold in the bed of the truck and he said, "Thank you, thank you."

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" asked Emily.

"Oh, you'd know if she was, cause most of you would be dead by now."

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," said Mary Margaret.

"We will," said David.

"And this time, we finish it."

"Mary Margaret..."

"David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Of course we will," said David, "but what you're talking about goes beyond that."

"Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother."

"I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay."

Just then Emma walked up, "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger," said Gold, "Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us."

"Let me guess. I get to go with Ruby," said Henry.

"You got it, kid," said Emma.

"I'll keep him out of the crossfire," said Ruby.

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret.

"Don't look so worried," said Henry, "You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away."

* * *

The group arrived at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. They set Gold in the back part of the shop to rest. Emma walked in with an empty glass container, "Emma, did you find it?" asked Gold.

"Yeah. There's nothing in it," said Emma. She shook the container and there was a clinking sound, "What the hell?" She stuck her hand inside and took something out.

"Invisible chalk," said Mr. Gold, "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle." Then, they all walked out.

David and Emily went outside to see if Cora and Regina were coming while Emma drew the line in front of the door. They didn't see anything but they knew it was only a matter of time. They walked back in the shop and Emily said, "We're all clear outside."

David looked at Emily and Neal, "Everything okay?" Emma just nodded.

* * *

A little while later, David, Mary Margaret and Emily were in the front of the shop keeping a lookout for Cora and Regina. Emily looked over at Mary Margaret. She could see the woman was a little uneasy, "What's wrong? Did Gold tell you something?" She asked.

"No. I mean, he just said that Cora's determined to hurt us," said Mary Margaret.

"I won't let that happen," said David, "We'll do whatever needs to be done."

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

Just then, the building shook. They looked at each other. Then David and Emily, went to the back of the shop where Neal and Emma were watching over Gold, "It's them," said Emily, "Regina and Cora – they're here."

A few moments later, a fireball hit the door and canceled the protection spell. Regina and Cora walked in, Cora was holding the dagger. They saw Emma, Neal and David with swords. Emily and Mary Margaret were standing to the side, "Regina. Think about what you're doing," said Emily.

"Don't talk to me," said Regina. Regina summoned a fireball and hurled it at the group, but David deflected it with his sword. Annoyed by this, Regina magically threw David out the front door and locked him out.

"David!" said Emma.

Cora used her magic to blast Emma and Emily backwards and Neal lunged at Cora. Cora disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, but dropped the dagger. Emily went to the back room to check on Gold. Regina attempted to magically strangle Emma, but was momentarily distracted when Cora reappeared. Grabbing a knife from the counter, Emma got the upper hand and held the knife to Regina's throat. With the dagger still on the floor, Neal and Cora look at each other, "What's it going to be?" asked Neal.

"Mother!" said Regina.

"Choose wisely."

Cora summoned the dagger to her hand. Emma then threw Regina into Cora, and the two of them fell into the glass counter, "Fall back to Gold!" said Emma, "I have the chalk."

Emma and Neal fled to the back of the shop. Emma drew a line in front of the door with the chalk, creating a protective barrier.

A few moments later, David called Emma's cell phone, "David?" asked Emma.

"Are you safe?" he asked.

"For now. I've got the spell up in the back room."

"Is Mary Margaret okay?"

"She's not with you?"

"No. Where the hell is she?"

Emily knew the she was talking about was Mary Margaret. Emily looked around and saw that she was gone, "Where did she go?"

Cora continued to use her magic to break through the protection spell, "It's getting weaker," said Emily, "She's going to get through."

"Maybe it's for the best," said Gold, as he laid on the bed in the back room, "At least this cursed power will pass from this world."

"No. No, you're not dying," said Neal, as he set down his sword and sat on a small stool next to his father's bed.

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please." Emma took out her cell phone and dialed the number to Belle's hospital room.

"Who's Belle?" asked Neal.

"Your dad's girlfriend," said Emily.

Belle was laying in her bed when she got the call, "Mr. Gold, I… I told you before, I… I-I don't remember you."

"I-I… I know. I know. It's just… Sweetheart, I… I'm dying," said Gold.

"Oh. I'm, uh… I'm… I'm so sorry."

"I know that you're…confused about who you are. So, I'm going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back. Back, to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So, when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you… Belle…" Then, Gold hung up.

There was silence in the back room. Then, Neal cleared his throat, "Didn't know you had that in you."

"Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry."

"I didn't think you would go back on our deal."

"I just made the wrong choice," said Gold as he extended his hand to Neal, "May I?"

"I'm still angry," said Neal, as he held back the tears.

"I know…"

Neal took his father's hand with both of his and held it tight as father and son shared a moment. Then, a few moments later the protection spell came down. Neal jumped up and grabbed his sword. Emily sat down on the stool next to Gold. Then, Cora came in the room. Emily hadn't seen the woman in years, yet she still felt intimidated by the woman.

Cora saw Emma and Neal armed and ready to fight, "You two – out of the way." Cora waved her hand and the two were transported out of the room. Cora walked up to the bed and Cora said, "Stand aside…"

Emily stood up. She wanted to tell Cora off but she was too scared of her. She knew that was why Cora didn't send her away like Emma and Neal. Because she would pose no threat to her. Emily looked down at Gold, "I'm sorry."

Gold said, "It's all right, dearie… I understand." Emily stepped away from the bed then Gold looked at Cora, "A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know."

Cora sat next to Gold on the bed, "And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?"

Cora stroked the side of his face, "Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved." Cora stood and raised the dagger above Gold. Before she could stab him, Regina arrived and shoved Cora's heart back in her chest.

The dagger fell to the ground and Mr. Gold instantly recovered. Cora staggered backwards and looks up at Regina. A big, happy smile appeared on Cora's face. Emily was surprised. She had never seen Cora look so genially happy in her life. Regina smiled back, "Mother…"

Cora started to laugh. Gold checked the wound where Hook stabbed him and saw it was healed. Cora stopped laughing and saw that she now had wound in her chest and she collapsed. Regina caught her and asked, "Mother? Mother? What's wrong?" Emily went over to her friend and helped her hold Cora.

Gold stood and picked up the dagger. Cora looked up at her daughter and strained to speak, "This… Would've been enough. You… You would've been enough." Then Cora's eyes closed.

"Mother?" called Regina as she shook Cora, "What's going on? Mother? Don't leave me, please… What am I going to do?"

"Your mother did you no favors," said Gold.

"Shut up!" yelled Regina as she looked up at Gold, "You stole her life! You cast some spell."

"I did nothing."

Just then Mary Margaret and David rushed in the room, "Regina! Stop!" said Mary Margaret.

Regina looked up at Travis with hate in her eyes, "You did this."

"How could she?" asked Emily.

"She used an enchanted candle on Cora's heart," said Gold, "to trade my life for Cora."

"Then she tricked me in to putting the heart back into Mother's body," said Regina with hatred.

Emily looked at Mary Margaret. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't that she had killed Cora it was that she had Regina do it. "How could you?" said Emily to Mary Margaret.

AN: There wasn't a whole lot of Emily in this chapter. Sometimes that's the way it goes. It's better to just the OC step aside and not get in the way of the story. If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	24. Welcome to Storybrooke

Welcome to Storybrooke

 _Storybrooke 1983_

Emily woke up in her bed in Storybrooke for the first time. She looked around and was a bit confused. She looked at herself and saw she was wearing a pair of blue pajamas. She got up and walked to the window and saw the She walked to the window and saw the town of Storybrooke for the first time. She laughed a little… "It worked…" She could remember everything from back in the Enchanted Forest and she also knew everything she needed to know about this new world that the curse had brought them to. She knew the town was called Storybrooke. It was in the State of Maine and part of a country called the United States of America. Regina was the Mayor and she was the Deputy Mayor.

Emily walked to Regina's room and walked in. Regina was out of bed. Regina was wearing gray pajamas and standing at the window. The two women looked at each other and smiled. "Can you believe it?" said Emily.

"No…" said Regina, "This is remarkable... We might be cursed… But, it brought us to an amazing world."

"I know… Let's get dressed and see our town."

Regina nodded and smiled.

Emily went back to her room and went to her closet. One thing she was glad about, clothing was much simpler in this new world. She picked out a navy blue blouse, dark gray blazer with matching skirt, black stockings and black heels.

A short time later, Regina and Emily were walking down Main Street. They both saw such strange and wonderful things like the cars lining the streets. They were both glad the curse gave them the knowledge they would need to live in this new world. They crossed the street by the library and saw Rumplestiltskin walking down the street on the other side. He looked like a normal man now. They knew his name was Mr. Gold and he owned just about everything in town, including a pawn shop. They saw Geppetto fixing a sign, in Storybrooke his name was Marco and he was a handyman.

Regina and Emily continued walking down the street and they reached Granny's Dinner. They saw Granny putting the open sign out. Next to her was her granddaughter Red, but in Storybrooke her name was Ruby. She was wearing very short shorts and a shirt that was tied just under her breasts, "I cannot believe you put me on the early shift."

"Not my fault you stayed out all night," said Granny, "When I put over easy on the menu, I was talking about the eggs!"

Just then a man with short red hair and glasses walking with a Dalmatian crossed their path, "Morning, Madame Mayor… Madame Deputy Mayor…" It was Jimmy Cricket. But, he was no longer a cricket… he was human.

"Good morning, Crick," Emily started to say, but she caught herself, "Dr. Hopper."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Archie.

"Yes. Yes, it is," said Regina.

Regina and Emily both smiled. Everything seemed to be going perfectly but there was one more thing they needed to confirm. They went to the elementary school. In Storybrooke, Snow White was known as Mary Margaret Blanchard and she was a 5th grade teacher. As they reached Mary Margaret's classroom the bell rang and the students started filling out for recess. Regina and Emily made their way through the students. Mary Margaret saw them and said, "Miss Mills. Miss Danielson. What are you doing here?"

"Refresh my memory," said Regina, "How long have you been a teacher here?"

"Um I - I'm not sure," said Mary Margaret, "As long as I can remember."

"Come with us," said Emily.

They took Mary Margaret to the hospital. In one of the rooms, Prince Charming was lying in a bed, in a coma. In Storybrooke his name was David Nolan and he was married to a woman named Kathryn, who in reality was Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas. But, only Regina and Emily knew that. The doctors and nurses in the hospital though he was just a John Doe. Regina, Emily and Mary Margaret walked into the room and Mary Margaret asked, "Why are we in the hospital?"

"Tell me," said Regina, "Do you know this man?"

Mary Margaret looked at John Doe through the glass, "No. Why? Who is he?"

"He's a John Doe, coma patient," said Emily, "No one's claimed him."

"Maybe someday he'll wake up," said Mary Margaret, "Maybe someone who loves him will find him."

"That would be nice for him," said Regina, "But I wouldn't count on it."

Regina and Emily then when to Granny's for some breakfast. They each ordered some apple pancakes. Granny brought each woman a plate and set it down in front of them, as they sat at the counter.. They got ready to eat when the Huntsman walked over. In Storybrooke, he was Sheriff Graham. "Good morning, Mayor. Deputy Mayor." He said as she stepped between Regina and Emily.

Regina smiled, "That uniform suits you nicely, Sheriff. So well-fitted."

"Want me to come over later?"

Emily rolled her eyes. She was glad that her room was on the other side of the house from Regina's. The last thing she needed was to hear Regina and Graham, while she was trying to sleep. Emily was knocked out of her thought's by a young boy's voice, "Hey!" Emily turned and saw a young boy she had never seen before, standing next to Regina "You guys like apple pancakes, too?"

"Who are you?" asked Emily, "Whose kid is this?" She looked at Marco, "Is he yours?" the boy didn't really look like Pinocchio, but the curse might have changed his appearance.

"Mine?" asked Marco, "No. I was never so lucky.

"He's mine," said a man that neither Regina or Emily had ever seen before, "And you'll have to excuse him. His manners are a little rough around the edges. I'm, uh, Kurt Flynn." He held his hand out, Regina and Emily both shook it, "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but we're, uh, looking to rent a hotel room for the night."

"Why would you need a hotel room?" asked Regina.

"The same reason that most people need one. We need a place to sleep."

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Regina looked at the sheriff, "Graham." Emily stood up and the three of them walked away from the counter to the doorway that led to the back of the diner.

"Who the hell are those people?" asked Emily.

"Uh, I don't know," said Graham, "They just showed up. They were camping in the woods near the toll bridge. I was just as surprised to see them as you are."

"I don't like surprises, Sheriff," said Regina, "I find them threatening. And do you know what happens when I feel threatened? Bad things."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

Regina and Emily were in the lower level of the vault. Regina placed a red rose on top of Cora's coffin and Emily comforted her friend as she cried. Because of how Cora died, Regina and Emily were able to patch things up. She knew that all Regina wanted was just Henry back, Cora was the one who wanted the Power of the Dark One.

"Black always was your color," said Gold as he walked in.

"We're here to bury Regina's mother," said Emily, "So if you've come to gloat…"

"I came to pay my respects," said Gold as he placed a red rose on the coffin, "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

"You killed her to save your own life," said Regina.

"Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Like getting Mary Margaret to trick Regina into killing her own mother?" asked Emily.

"You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but she can't," said Regina, "She's going to die for what she did."

"Oh, come on," said Gold, "We both know killing her will cost you the thing you want most - Henry. Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy."

"Yes, it will."

"You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart."

"That was your curse," said Emily.

"Which Regina casted," said Gold. He looked at Regina, "Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?" asked Regina.

"The same one your mother learned a long time ago. You can't have everything. She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Henry's the price you'll pay. Time to cut your losses."

" _Never._ I _will_ have my son, and I _will_ have my vengeance. I will find a way to have _everything_."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: 1983_

Regina and Emily walked in to Granny's to get some dinner. When they got there they saw Kurt Flynn and his son eating their dinner. Regina walked up to the boy, "You're in my seat."

"Sorry, miss...?" said Kurt.

"Mills."

"Mills."

" _Mayor_ Mills." Then, Regina gestured to Emily, "This is my Deputy Mayor, Emily Danielson." Regina look at the boy, "I always sit in that seat."

"But I'm already sitting here," said the boy.

Kurt laughed a little. Regina wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she really couldn't make a fuss since these two were outsiders so She just decided to sit sat down on the boy's right and Emily sat down next to Regina. As she sat, Regina looked at Kurt and said, "I-I just spoke with our mechanic. He assured me that your car will be repaired by the end of the week."

"Really?" asked Kurt, "He told me it would take at least two weeks just to get the parts."

"Well, things tend to get done quickly when the Mayor asks for them," said Emily, "And we'd hate to keep you from getting home to...?"

"New Jersey. Home of the Boss. Anyway, thank you, your mayorness. Mayor. Whatever. We really appreciate it. Let's go." Kurt stood up and headed to the door with his son close behind. Regina. Regina slid over to the stool the boy had been sitting in and Emily slid over to the stool Regina has been sitting in.

The boy took a keychain out of his pocket and gave it to Regina, "What's this?" she asked.

"It's a gift for letting me sit in your seat," he said

"For me?" asked Regina as she took it and smiled.

The boy walked away then he and Kurt left. "Wow… What a nice boy," said Emily.

Regina looked at the keychain, "Yes."

The next morning, Regina and Emily went to the hospital and saw Mary Margaret leaving flowers for John Doe. They both smiled. They walked down Main Street and saw Mr. Gold walking down the street on the other side. They saw Marco fixing a sign. When they reached Granny's Dinner. They saw Granny and Ruby fighting, "This is the last time I'm working the early shift."

Granny just raised her hands and headed inside. Just then Dr. Hopper and Pongo crossed their path," Good morning, Madame Mayor, Madame Deputy Mayor. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Regina and Emily watched as Dr. Hopper crossed the road. They didn't see Mary Margaret coming from the other way and they both crashed into Mary Margaret.

"Oh!" said Regina and Emily.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, Madame Deputy Mayor," said Mary Margaret, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" said Regina.

"Watch where you're going next time!" said Emily.

Mary Margaret quickly nodded and walked away. Regina and Emily smiled as they watched he slink away.

The next morning, Regina and Emily went to the hospital and saw Mary Margaret leaving flowers for John Doe. Emily smiled but Regina wasn't as happy. They walked down Main Street and saw Mr. Gold walking down the street on the other side. They saw Marco fixing a sign. When they reached Granny's Dinner. They saw Granny and Ruby fighting. Just then Dr. Hopper and Pongo crossed their path, "Beautiful day," he said.

"Save it," said Regina, as she and Emily watched him cross the street.

They didn't see Mary Margaret coming from the other way and they both crashed into Mary Margaret. "Oh!" said Mary Margaret, "Mayor Mills, Deputy Mayor Danielson, I am so sorry.

"We ran into you," said Regina, "Why are you apologizing?"

"No, I should have been looking where I was going."

"You're not even going to fight back?!".

"Fight back?" asked Mary Margaret, "Why would I do that?" Then she walked away. Regina just stood there and watched Mary Margaret walk away.

Emily smiled. "This is great," said Emily, "We've got what we wanted."

"No," said Regina, "This isn't want I wanted. I wanted to be happy"

"How can you not be happy? You're the Mayor. I'm Deputy Mayor. We're the most powerful women in the town. Everyone does exactly what we want them to do."

"Yes because they have to. Not because they want to. It's not real. I need to go talk to Gold."

"What can Gold do? He has no magic here."

Regina's sighed, "You're right… He can't give me what I want…" Regina reached in her pocket and took the keychain Kurt's son gave her, out of his pocket, "But I might know who can…" Regina walked over to a phone booth and dialed a number, "Hello, Kurt? Mayor Mills. Good. You're still here. I would love to see Owen before you leave. Would you two like to come over for dinner tonight with Emily and me? Great." Then she hung up.

"What are you up to?" asked Emily, once Regina was off the phone.

"You'll see," Regina said with a smile. Then she headed home.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

Regina and Emily were in the vault going through Cora's things. "Where is it?" asked Regina.

"I'm sure we'll find it," said Emily, "Your mother wouldn't come here without it."

Regina moved over to where Cora's clothes were. She grabbed a dress and ripped it open and inside was a small scroll. Regina unrolled it and looked it over. It was a curse. The Curse of the Empty-Hearted. It had the power to make someone love whoever casted the curse. Regina planned to use it on Henry. She had all the ingredients she needed except one. The heart of the heart of the person she hated the most, "Thank you, Mommy," said Regina.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: 1983_

That night Regina, Emily, Kurt and Owen were eating at Regina's house, "This is delicious lasagna, isn't it Owen?" asked Kurt.

"Not really," said Own.

"Owen."

"It's okay," said Regina, "I know I'm not the greatest cook. Unless it involves apples." Laughed a little then looked at Own, "Speaking of which. How would you like to help me and Emily make turnovers for dessert? There's a bunch of apples sitting in the sink. Why don't you go pick out some red ones?" Owen got up and headed to the kitchen.

Kurt laughed, "Owen is a bit of a free spirit. He gets it from his mom."

"Is she back in New Jersey?" asked Emily, "With the boss?"

"With the... She uh... she passed away six months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I brought him here actually. I thought that camping, new surroundings, that might help him take his mind off of things, but..."

"Emily and I came here looking to start over too," said Regina, "It hasn't turned out quite the way I'd hoped."

"And why's that?" asked Kurt.

"What good's a new life if you don't have anyone to share it with?"

Owen then yelled from the kitchen, "Hey! I thought we were making desert!"

Regina and Emily then got up and headed to the kitchen. A short time later, Regina was putting the turnovers in the oven, "Voila," said Regina.

"So, how come you're not a mom?" asked Own.

Emily bit her lip then Regina said, "It just didn't work out that way I guess."

"It's too bad. You'd be a really good mom."

"Thank you."

"So how much longer?" he asked as he pointed at the oven.

"Patience. They're almost done."

"How are you liking Storybrooke so far, Owen?" asked Emily.

"It's better than New Jersey," said Owen.

"You don't miss your home? Your friends?"

"I hate it there! All the kids at my school treat me weird now."

"Because of what happened to your mother?" asked Regina.

Owen nodded, "Nobody gets it. It's like-"

"There's a piece of your heart missing."

Just then Kurt walked into the kitchen, "How's desert coming?"

"Great!" said Regina, "We were just talking, and I know this might sound crazy, but how would you too feel about sticking around town a little longer?"

"Uh, stick around? As in?"

"Move here! I could get you a job at the city, and there's a great school for Owen."

"Please Dad, can we?"

"It could be a chance for a new start," said Emily.

"Look, I appreciate everything you two have done for us, but out life is in New Jersey. It's not here."

"Of course," said Regina.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

Regina and Emily walked up the stars to the loft. Regina used her magic to open the door and walked in. They looked around and saw Mary Margaret sitting on the bed. They walked toward but then Gold stepped in front of them, "Nice try dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" he asked.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret, "He can't be your guard dog forever." Then, Regina and Emily left.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: 1983_

The next day, Regina and Emily went to the garage, "So, what can I do to help, Madame Mayor?" asked Billy the mechanic.

"Kurt Flynn's car," said Regina.

"The one you asked me to fix ASAP."

"Yes. Plans have changed. I now need Mr. Flynn and his son to stay a while longer. Perhaps you can take a couple extra days with the repairs?"

"I'm afraid that Mr. Flynn already picked the car up."

"What?" asked Emily, "When?"

"Ten minutes ago."

Regina and Emily went to Regina's office in town hall. Regina unlocked her desk and took out a small chest. Inside was a heart. She took the heart out and then with their backs to the door, Regina said into the heart, "Sheriff. Our visitors are driving out of Storybrooke. Find them before they cross the town line, pull the car over, and arrest the father for drunk driving. Then bring the boy to me." Regina and Emily turned back around and saw Kurt standing in the doorway. Regina put the heat back in the box, "Kurt."

"Mayor."

"That wasn't what it sounded like," said Emily.

"Don't want any trouble," said Kurt, as he started to back toward the door, "Just came by to say thank you."

"Wait," said Regina, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"No. I understood. We're leaving." Kurt continued to back toward the door.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Please don't leave."

Just then, Graham burst in and pushed him against the desk, "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid you're under arrest for driving under the influence," said Graham.

"What? Drunk? I'm not drunk and I sure as hell haven't been driving."

"Don't make this harder on yourself."

Kurt looked at Regina, "What did you do to him?" he looked at Graham, "She's controlling you. I don't know how but she had this glowing thing. It was shaped like a heart. Don't listen to her."

"You say you haven't been drinking," said Graham. Kurt lunged forward and knocked the box with Graham's heart off the desk. Graham fell backward and clutched his chest. Then, Kurt ran out the door, "What was that?" asked Graham.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

Regina and Emily were in Regina's car when Regina's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number on the screen. "Hello?" asked Regina.

"Hi. Is this Henry's mother?" asked a male voice.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Greg Mendell."

"Who?"

"The guy that crashed his car outside the town. See, I was out here hiking in the woods and he was by the White Pine Trail. And he was all by himself."

"What was he doing out there? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He ran off. But he seemed a little upset, and I just thought that you would want to know. That's all."

"I'm on my way." Regina hung up the phone and started to drive.

"What's up?" asked Emily.

"That was the guy you were telling me about," said Regina, "the outsider."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"He said Henry was all by himself by the White Pine Trail."

"The White Pine Trail? The wishing well is out there. What could be he be doing out there?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: 1983_

Emily stayed in Regina's office while Regina and Graham went to stop Kurt and Owen. Regina returned a little while later. "What happened? Did you catch up to them?"

"Yes," said Regina. "Owen got away."

"What about Kurt?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

Emily nodded. "Maybe it's for the best. I mean what would have happen thirty years from now and we don't age but Owen and Kurt kept getting older."

Regina nodded, "Yeah… You're right…"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard that from you before," said Emily. Regina smiled.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

Regina and Emily got to the wishing well. They saw Henry standing by the wishing well with a stick of dynamite. He lit a match and Emily said, "Henry? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of magic," said Henry, "It's ruining everything. And neither of you can't stop me."

"All that's going to do is get you killed," said Regina.

"You just say that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on me." Henry then lit the dynamite. Regina waved her hand and the dynamite disappeared.

"I can't lose you Henry. You mean too much to me."

"Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary Margaret."

"Henry, she has to pay," said Emily.

"The curse," said Henry, "It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake."

"But it will be something," said Regina, "I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. We can be happy. We can have everything."

"Not like this."

Just then Emma, David and Neal showed up, "Hey Regina!" said Emma, "Get away from my son!"

"He's not yours," said Regina, "He's mine. And after I cast this," she showed them the rolled up scroll, "you'll never see him again."

"That's never going to happen," said David.

"If you want to kill Mary Margaret, you're going to have to go through us," said Emma.

"Okay," said Regina. A ball of fire appeared in Regina's right hand. David pulled out his gun.

Henry got between Regina and the others and said, "Stop!"

"Henry, get out of the way!" said Neal.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" said Henry.

"There's no way to get rid of it," said Emily, "You can't just blow it up!"

"Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her," said Emma.

"It's not just her!" shouted Henry, "It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret." He looked at Regina, "Look what it did to you! It's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people," said Emma.

"Please. It's going to destroy my family," said Henry, "Help me get rid of it."

"I can't do that Henry," said Regina, "But there is something I can do." Regina dropped the scroll with the curse on it in the fireball in her hand. Then, extinguished the fireball. David lowered his gun and Elsa dissipated the ball of magic in her hand.

"Thank you," said Henry. Then, he went to Emma and they walked away. Leaving Regina and Emily alone by the well. Emily gave Regina a side hug.

* * *

Later that day, Regina and Emily went to answer her door and was shocked to see Mary Margaret standing there, "You," said Regina.

"Kill me," said Mary Margaret.

"What?" asked Emily

"Regina, we have been fighting for so long. It's cost us so much. It has to end before anyone else dies. So please, just do it."

"Henry would never forgive me," said Regina, "But do you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes." She reached into Mary Margaret's chest and pulled out her heart and looked at it, "Huh."

"What?"

"Will you look a that..." said Emily

"What is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Regina showed Mary Margaret her heart and there was a black spot in the middle, "Do you see that?" asked Emily.

"What did you do to it?"

"Oh, I didn't do that," said Regina, "You did it. You darkened it yourself."

"What?"

"And once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker," said Emily, "And darker. Trust me. we know."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Mary Margaret, "Do it. Crush it. Get it over with."

"And put you out of your misery?" asked Regina, "I don't need to destroy you. You're doing it to yourself. And along the way, you'll bring down that perfect little family of yours. And then Henry will be mine."

"Please kill me. Please just kill me."

"You see, I can have everything." Then she shoved Mary Margaret's heart back in her chest, "Thanks to you. Now get off my porch." Then she went inside and slamming the door in her face.

Little did Regina, Emily or Mary Margaret know that Greg was hiding in the bushes outside Regina's house and he recorded the whole exchange on his cellphone.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	25. Second Star to the Right

Second Star to the Right

AN: This chapter combines elements of "Selfless, Brave and True", "Lacey", "The Evil Queen" and "Second Star to the Right." Now on with the show…

The next day, Greg was sitting in a booth, at Granny's, eating a piece of apple pie. When Regina and Emily came up to him, "I hope you enjoy your pie. It's on us. I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. This is my Deputy Mayor, Emily Danielson." They sat down across from him, "I'm also Henry's mother," said Regina.

"Oh, he... he's the cute little kid that was wandering through the woods. Right?" asked Greg.

"Yes," Said Emily, "We just wanted to thank you for calling Regina about him."

"Yeah, no. No sweat. I... I have a soft spot for little kids in trouble."

"I'm... I'm fairly certain we haven't met before, but... you do seem oddly familiar," said Regina.

"I don't see how that's possible, unless... h... have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?" asked Greg.

Regina Laughs, "I can't say that I have."

"Well, if there's anything you need during your stay here..." said Emily and she and Regina stood up. "Please don't hesitate to ask."

The two women headed to the door and they ran right into Mary Margaret as she was coming in, "If I were you, I'd try the fish special," said Regina.

"It's right up your alley," said Emily, "blackened sole." Then she and Regina left.

Later that day, Greg walked into his room at Granny's and saw two women standing by the window in his room, "You know, I'm all set on towels... if that's why you're here. I air dry."

The women turned around and revealed themselves to be Regina and Emily, "We're here because I realized why you look so familiar to me. It's because we have met before, haven't we? Owen." She showed him the keychain he gave her, "I kept this all these years as a reminder of our time together. You were just a boy when you gave this to me. Now look at you," Regina and Emily walked up to him, "All grown up. No wonder I didn't recognize you." Regina tried to touch the side of his face but he moved away.

"Yeah, but I... I recognized you two, because you both look exactly the same, Regina," said Greg, "It's as if no time has passed for you two."

"Monthly juice cleanse," said Emily, "It does wonders for the skin. You could've come to us, Owen. You could've told us who you were and why you're here."

"Well, I... I think you both know why I'm here."

"We honestly don't," said Regina.

"I'm looking for my father," said Greg.

"Your father? He left shortly after you did. We never saw him again."

"I don't believe you."

"Be that as it may, it's the truth."

"People don't just disappear, Regina."

"Scared little boys tend to have overactive imaginations."

"Well, I'm not a scared little boy anymore, Madame Mayor. It's taken me a long time to get back here. I'm not leaving without my father.

"I'm afraid you are, because he's not here," said Emily, Regina and Emily headed for the door and Emily said, "We'll let Granny know that you'll be checking out tomorrow."

"Or what?"

"Contrary to what you might think, people can just disappear," said Regina.

* * *

The next day, Emma was at the docks, sitting on a bench, looking at Henry's Storybook. Regina and Emily walked up. "Reading up on Henry's father?" asked Emily.

"Or maybe his grandfather?" asked Regina as she and Emily sat down on another nearby bench.

"If you're here to ask me about Neal, just relax," said Emma, "He just wants to spend a little time with his son."

"Funny, he didn't seem to want to spend time with him the first ten years of his life. But then again, neither did you."

"You know what, Regina?"

"How about instead of worrying about everyone else, you start focusing on trying to be the person Henry wants you to be before you lose him for good?"

"'For good?' What does that mean?" asked Emily.

"Nothing. Unlike you and Regina, the rest of the world isn't always scheming to get what they want."

"No," said Regina, "You're hiding something. Well, whatever it is, I can assure you of one thing. I'm going to find out," Then, Regina and Emily stood and walked away.

Once they were a distance away, Emily looked at Regina, "I know what she's hiding…"

"What is it?"

"I can't show you now… But later tonight it should be safe."

Later that night, Regina and Emily arrived at an empty field, outside town. They got out of the car and Regina said, "There's nothing here…"

"The Blue Fairy put a cloaking spell on it to keep you and Cora out," said Emily.

They stepped closer and Regina waved her hand and a field of beans appeared. They walked into the field and Emily said, "This is why Cora brought the giant here. To grow beans so you, her and Henry could go back to the Enchanted Forest. After David saved him, the giant agreed to grow the beans for the Charmings."

* * *

David and Mary Margaret were sitting on a bench at the harbor. While a couple of fishermen worked nearby, "If, we're going back to the Enchanted Forest, are we really going to leave Regina and Emily behind?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Regina's too dangerous to bring with us," said David, "We have to leave her. And Emily… She would never want to leave Regina."

"But... Henry won't like it. Regina is his mother, despite all the horrors."

"Mary Margaret, those horrors will continue. Do you wanna give her another chance, because every time we do, she—"

"She slips, I know. What do we do?"

"Instead of a second chance, we give them a choice—come back, live out their days in Rumple's cell, or stay here."

The fishermen stand up and are surrounded by purple smoke and reveal they were actually Regina and Emily, "Jail cell? I don't think so," said Regina. Then, Regina and Emily walked away.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily were walking past the courtyard of the building where Mary Margaret's loft was. Henry was putting birdseed into a bird feeder.

"Good morning, Henry," said Emily.

"Um, what are you two doing here?" asked Henry.

"We've missed you," said Regina, "And we wanted to show you something." Regina took a piece of one of the magic bean stalks out of her bag. She had it in a plastic bag. "Emma and Mary Margaret and David have been keeping this from you, darling. They've been growing magic beans in secret. They want to take you to the Enchanted Forest, without me and Emily."

"Maybe we're all going and they just haven't told you yet?"

"No, they won't let us help," said Emily, "They don't see the good in you and I see in her. All they see is the Evil Queen, which they made her.

"And I don't want to be that anymore," said Regina, "This is my chance to go back and start over, for me to be the hero. And you'd like that, right?"

"I-I'd love it," said Henry.

"Here's how it will work—there's a fail-safe built into the curse, a trigger."

"Like a self-destruct button. Like you never did it?"

"Yes. It's the next best thing to turning back time," said Emily.

"That's amazing. What happens to Storybrooke?" asked Henry.

"It disappears," Said Regina, "Forever. But no need to worry, dear. We can get away first, back to the Enchanted Forest, using this."

"But, what about everyone else?"

"They die," said Emily.

"What?!" asked Henry.

"I don't have any other choice," said Regina, "As long as Emma, Mary Margaret and David are in our lives, you can never fully be mine. You loved me once. With them gone, you'll love me again. And you can see me for what I truly am—a hero."

"Not if you kill everyone. You're a villain!"

"Me? They're the ones that have been keeping us apart, they're the villains!"

"How I can I ever love anyone who would do such horrible things? Why would you even tell me this?"

"Because we think you have the right to know," said Emily.

"Well I'm gonna stop you," said Henry.

"Everything I just said will come to pass," said Regina, as she took her spell book out of her bag.

"Never! Why would I let you do any of this?"

"Because you won't remember a thing." Regina waved her hand in front of Henry. Casting a spell on Henry to make him forget everything that Regina and Emily told him.

"Mom. Aunt Emily. What are you two doing here?

Emily smiled. Regina laughed and shrugged, "We just came to say hello," said Regina, "We've missed you."

"Why don't you show us that bird feeder," said Emily, as Henry opened the lid of the bird feeder.

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Emily were in Regina's office looking at the beans that they stole from the bean fields. The door opened and they turned and saw Hook walking into the office.

"Captain!" said Emily, "You look like you've had a rough time."

"Indeed I have," said Hook, "I've come to ask you for your protection."

"From Gold?" asked Regina, "I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town after you noticed your murder didn't take."

"Well we've got bigger problems. That man Greg Mendell, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle, well he's in league with some woman. She abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell. They want me to make an alliance with you, and then betray you. That's why they let me go. Well I say that you and I make an alliance, and we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Emily.

"I took up with Cora for a reason," said Hook, "Perhaps the four of us could reestablish our alliance."

"My mother died," said Regina.

"That is sad news indeed. I'm sorry, she will be missed. But I tell you this, Regina. I knew her well enough to know what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now I failed in my revenge. The best tribute I could give her is to help you with yours."

"Let me show you something," said Regina, as she took him over to the case the piece of bean stalk was in.

"An escape plan?" said Hook, "Oh, she would have loved that. She brought that giant for the beans so she could go back and start over with you."

"And now I'm going to do that with Henry and Emily. If you'll help me. This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke. If I can trust you."

"Now when you say total destruction, including The Crocodile, yes?"

"Oh, yes. Rumplestiltskin will die. If you help me."

* * *

Emily went home to wait while Hook and Regina went to go get the trigger from the caves under the library. Emily was in the study when she heard the front door open. She said, "It's about time you got back…" She was surprised to see Hook walk in the door and not Regina, "Where's Regina?"

"There's been a change of plan, love," said Hook. Just then Greg and a black woman walked in. The woman was Tamara she was engaged to Gold's son and Henry's father, Neal

"What have you done to Regina?" asked Emily.

"Don't worry," said Greg, "She's safe for now."

"Who is she again?" asked Tamara, as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket

"She's the Evil Queen's Henchwoman."

"This can't be all about your father, Owen?" asked Emily.

"You're right," said Greg, "It's about much more than that. Bag her."

Before Emily could react Tamara put a bag over Emily's head.

* * *

The next day, Regina and Emily were in a building at the Storybrooke Cannery Co. Regina and Emily were both was strapped down to tables. Hook was standing over Regina and she said, "Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it," said Regina.

"Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is," said Hook.

"And you actually trust them?" asked Emily, "You don't even know who you're working for."

Just then Greg came in pushing a machine, "Good morning, Regina, Emily."

"Is this part of your 'mission'?"

Greg then started to hook Regain up to the machine, "No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father."

"I already told you, he left town," said Regina.

"Yet he never came to find his only son?" said Greg. He looked at Hook, "Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And," with a chuckle he added, "preferably your good one?"

"Sorry, mate," said Hook, "Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me." Then, Hook left.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us," said Greg. He went over to Emily and started to hook her up to the machine. Then, he walked back over to the machine and turned it on.

"Is that supposed to frighten us?" asked Regina

"Well, it _should_." Greg continued to hook Regina up to the machine, "You see, _this_ is how we deal with your kind. And yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly _how_ unpleasant—well, that depends on _you_." He walked back up to the machine and asked, "Now, where is my father?" When Regina and Emily didn't answer he flipped a switch and gave Regina and Emily an electric shock. Regina and Emily both groaned in pain.

* * *

A little while later, Tamara walked in, "Everything's taken care of," she said.

"They bought it?" asked Greg.

"As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I'm just running along the beach. How are things going with the Queen and her handmaiden?" she asked sarcastically.

Emily wanted to jump off the table and punch her right in her mouth but she was stopped by the tight restraints of the table. "You know, they're not exactly cooperative," said Greg, as he turned up the dial. But that's all about to change, right, ladies?" He turned on the machine and both women groaned in agony until her turned the machine off again.

"You have no... idea who you're dealing with," said Regina, weakly.

"Actually, no, you have no idea who _you_ are dealing with," said Greg.

"A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic," said Emily, weakly.

"Stealing magic," said Tamara, she laughed a little, "That's what you think we're here to do?"

"We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it," said Greg.

"Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it."

Regina laughed weakly, "You think you can destroy magic?" asked Regina, "Just the two of you?"

"Well, who said there's only two of us?" asked Greg, "Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me."

"'They'?" asked Emily.

"Believers. People that know that magic is real."

"And that it doesn't belongs in this world, and are willing to do something about it," said Tamara.

"This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work," said Emily.

"No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over?" asked Greg.

"Magic has been doing its damage for a long time," said Tamara.

"And people like us—we're here to stop it," Then, Greg turned the machine back on.

* * *

A little while later, Tamara had stepped out of the room. She tapped on the window. Greg went to the door as she walked in, "They found us."

"Who, Emma and Neal?" asked Greg, "I thought that you took care of them."

"Yeah, so did I. We need to go."

"No, no. No, no, no. I... I need more time with them."

"Greg, if you get caught, this whole thing is blown."

"We wouldn't even know about this town if it wasn't for my dad. I'm not leaving until I find out where he is." Greg then walked back over to the machine, and started to flip switches and turn knobs.

"Fine. Meet me at the rendezvous point when you're done." Then, Tamara.

Greg turned up the machine to as high as it would go. Regina and Emily saw this and both got very nervous. They were both praying that someone would find them and save them from this crazy man, "I'm moving up the timeline," said Greg, "Now I'm gonna give you both one last chance. Tell me where my father is." There was silence, "Okay, time's up." Greg got ready to turn the machine on again.

"Wait," said Regina, very weakly.

"Where is he?" he asked as he walked up to Regina.

"Dead. I killed him. The minute you ran away..."

"No, you're... you're lying to me."

"Don't believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite. I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill us. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I..."

Greg turned on the machine and then Emily and Regina both screamed out in pain. The shock lasted for several moments then he turned off the machine, "You feel that? Huh? That's the end of you two." Greg turned the machine again and Regina and Emily both groaned in pain, "That's scary, ain't it?" The shock lasted for several seconds then the turned it off again, "Now you're never gonna hurt anyone ever again."

Greg got ready to turn the machine on one last time when gunshots rang out in the room. It was David, "Don't move!" he shouted.

Greg knocked over the machine and ran out of the room.

David started after him and Mary Margaret came in the room and checked on Regan and Emily. Mary Margaret called out to David before he could chase after Greg, "David! We can't leave them." Mary Margaret started to unhook Regina and unstrap her from the table, "They'll die if we don't get her help."

David put his gun away and walked back over and started to unhook Emily and unstrap her from her table., "We've got to get them to Mother Superior," He pulled out his walkie talkie, "Emma? You gotta block the exits."

"Already on it. You guys all right?" asked Emma's voice.

"We're fine. We found Regina and Emily, with Mendell. He's coming your way."

Then Emily passed out. When she woke up she was at Mary Margaret's loft. She was lying in bed next to Regina just as she woke up. Mary Margaret was tending to Regina, and David was standing behind her. "You... you saved us?" asked Regina.

"Yes," said Mary Margaret.

"You really think we'd let you both die?" asked David, "Despite our differences, we are all family."

"Where are they?" asked Emily, as she looked around, "Where are Greg and Tamara?"

"They got away."

Regina sighed, "So they still have it."

"Still have what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The trigger," said Regina.

"A trigger?" asked David.

"That will destroy Storybrooke," said Emily.

"No," said Mary Margaret.

"I had a fail-safe built into the curse," said Regina.

"Then why exactly were you carrying it around?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She was gonna destroy us, Mary Margaret." said David.

"We were going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest," said Emily.

"And in the process, kill all of us," said Mary Margaret.

"You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon Emily and me," said Regina, "Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	26. And Straight on 'Til Morning

And Straight on 'Til Morning

Regina and Emily just getting up from bed when David, Emma and Mary Margaret came back with Henry after they told him about what happened to Neal. He was shot by Tamara and fell into a portal.

"Henry!" said Regina.

"Mom! Aunt Emily!" said Henry, as he ran over to them. The three of them hugged when all of the sudden there was an earthquake.

"Regina, was that…" asked Emma.

"Yes. The diamond was activated," said Regina.

"So we're all gonna die," said Henry.

"You were born here, so you'll live," said Emily.

"But... I'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry," said Regina.

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it," said Emma, she looked at Regina, "You did this, now make it stop."

"I can't, there's no way."

"WELL, FIGURE IT OUT!" Emma shouted, "It's your fault!"

"STOP!" shouted Henry, "I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together."

While Henry was talking, Hook slipped in unnoticed, "From the mouths of babes," he said, "I'd say the lad has a point."

David stepped up to Hook and punched him in the face, "That was for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell," said Hook

David drew his gun, "Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist."

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway," said Hook.

"No thanks to you," said Emily, "Since you turned on Regina and I and decided to work with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it."

"We don't have time for this," said Emma, "We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life," said Hook, "So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it," said Regina, "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need," said David.

"The time for what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How?" asked Emily, "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, I do. I can help," said Hook.

"Help yourself," said Emma, "You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to," said David, "I'll go with him and and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" asked Hook.

"Just being clear."

"Emily and I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time," said Emma, "Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans. "

Mary Margaret, Emily and Henry got ready to leave when Regina came up to them, "Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you."

"I love you, too," they hugged. Then, they all left.

* * *

A little while later, Emma, Emily and Regina were down in the mines below Storybrooke looking for the trigger, "I can feel it," said Emma, "It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air."

"Not the oxygen. The magic," said Regina. Soon, they reached where the trigger was. The trigger was a large diamond slowly turning in midair and glowing blue with magic flowing from the bottom to the ground, "There it is. Once it stops glowing, it's destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can."

"Won't be long," said Emma, "We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here."

"Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have."

There was a pause then Emma said, "You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye."

"He knows I love him, doesn't he?" asked Regina.

"Regina, no." said Emily, "There has gotta be another way!"

Regina shook her head and looked at Emma, "You were right, Emma. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" said Emma.

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Regina, please..." said Emily.

"Emily, you are the only one in town who doesn't look at me like the Evil Queen. Even my son, thinks I am. Let me die as Regina."

Emily gave Regina a hug, "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." said Regina, as she hugged her back.

Then, Emma and Emily started to leave but Emma turned back to Regina, "Regina—" Regina didn't let Emma finish she put her hands next to the diamond and magic started to flow from her hands and into the diamond. Emily and Emma then ran out of the mine.

* * *

Emma and Emily got to Granny's just behind David and Hook. There was a good portion of the population of Storybrooke there as welle. As they were walking in, Emma and Emily heard David say, "We have the beans."

"You did it?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said David.

Emma noticed David's shirt sleeve was ripped, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's... grazed. It's fine," said David.

"Okay. Let's get going. Henry?"

Henry stepped forward, "Wh—where's my mom?"

Emily stepped up and said "Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..."

"But what?"

"She won't survive."

"No. No."

"Henry, I'm sorry," said Emma, "Emily and I promised her we'd get you to safety."

"But we can't do this!" said Henry, "She's family! We don't leave family behind!"

"This is what she wants," said Emily, "We have a way out. We have to take it."

"We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?"

"The Wraith!" said Mary Margaret.

"What?" asked Emma.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work."

"It could," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah," said David.

"It's too risky," said Emily, "No one will go along with it."

Archie stepped up, "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Thank you, Archie," said Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "This is what we should do."

"And will do," added David.

"Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Emma hugged Henry, "I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did." Just then there as a loud boom and another stronger earthquake, "This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"But it's wrong. Emma," said Mary Margaret, "I killed her mother."

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma looked at Emily, "What do you think? You are Deputy Mayor."

Emily sighed, "I've lost so many people in my life that I loved. My parents, Daniel, Regina's father... I really don't want to lose anyone else. I think we need to try."

Emma thought for a moment then nodded, "Okay," said Emma.

David tossed Emma the pouch with the bean but Hook intercepted it, "You're all mad." Emma, David and Emily tried to get it back, but he blocked their attempts, "I can live with myself."

"Give it back," said Emma.

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

"We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone."

Hook thought for a moment then handed her the pouch with the bean, "Quite passionate, Swan." The group then started to leave.

* * *

David, Emma, Emily, Henry and Mary Margaret walked into the mine. Regina was still standing there slowing the trigger. Regina saw them walk in, "What are you doing here?" asked Regina.

"You were willing to die to save us," said Henry, "That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes."

"We're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void," said David.

"No. You don't know that it'll work," said Regina.

"We have to try," said Emily.

"Everybody, step aside," said David, as he moved everyone out of the way.

Emma took out the pouch, and opened it. But she didn't do anything, "Emma?" asked Travis.

"It's empty," said Emma as she turned back, to her family, "Hook."

"I can't contain this much longer," said Regina.

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret and David, "Mom... Dad..." The three of them hugged.

Henry and Emily went over to Regina and she said, "I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not."

Just then a light bulb went off in Emma's head. She walked up to Henry, Emily and Regina, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." Henry, Emily, Mary Margaret and David stood back. Emma then stood across from Regina. She put her hands next to the diamond and magic started to flow from her hands into the diamond. It looked like it was going to work then there was a blast of magic knocking back Emma and Regina and knocking out Henry, Emily, Mary Margaret and David.

Everyone started to come to a few moments later. David looked around and smiled, "We're alive!"

Mary Margaret saw her daughter was still on the ground, "Emma?" she and David helped Emma to her feet.

Emily went over to Regina to help her, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Regina, as she got to her feet.

Emily smiled, "Good."

Regina went over to the now powerless diamond and picked it up, "We did it," said Emma.

"Yes, we did," said Regina.

"Gotta hand it to Henry," said David, "He's right about a lot of things."

"Yes, he is," said Emma, "Isn't that right, kid?" she turned and saw that Henry wasn't there, "Henry?"

"Henry?" called Regina. Then the five of them started back out of the mine to try to find Henry.

"Henry?" called Emma. Then she saw something on the mine cart track ahead of them.

"Emma, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma picked up the object. It was Henry's backpack, "They took him," was all she could say.

The five of them ran to the docks trying to track down Greg and Tamara, "Emma, you don't even know where you're going," said Emily.

"Doesn't matter," said Emma, "I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to."

Then they saw Greg and Tamara each holding onto one of Henry's arms. They were standing by the edge of the dock. Greg saw them and threw something into the water. Then a green whirlpool opened up in the harbor, "The last bean," said Regina, "They've opened a portal."

"Henry!" shouted Emma.

"Henry!" shouted Emily. The five of them ran toward them but it was too late. Greg and Tamara jumped into the portal taking Henry with them.

"No! No! No!" shouted Emma as they reached the edge. David held her back to keep her from jumping in after them "We have to follow them! There has to be a way!"

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" said Regina.

"I don't care!" said Emma.

"Without it, there's no way to follow."

"There has to be. We can't just let them, take Henry!"

Just then Mr. Gold and Belle walked up, "They've taken Henry?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Emily, "You're the Dark One. Do something."

"Gold, help us," asked Emma.

"There's no way," said Gold, "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it? He's gone forever?" said Regina, "I refuse to believe that."

Just then Belle saw something in the distance, "What is that?" There was a ship coming into the harbor.

"Hook," said Emma.

The group went to meet the Jolly Roger and once she was Hook walked down the gangway. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Emma as Hook walked of the ship.

"Helping," said Hook.

"Well, you're too late," said Emily.

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself," said Emma.

Hook held out the pouch with the bean, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

"Enough waiting around, let's go," said Regina.

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town," said Hook.

"We already did," said David.

"We need to get Henry," said Emma, "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them," said Hook.

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" asked Regina.

"Leave that to me," said Gold, "I can get us to where we need to go."

"Well, let's do it," said Mary Margaret.

Everyone started to go up the gangplank. David and Gold were the last two aboard. Once Gold was on board he walked up to Hook, "So, are you done trying to kill me."

"I believe so," said Hook.

"Excellent. Then you can live." Mr. Gold waved his hand as a blank globe appeared next to him. He pricked his finger on the top of the globe. He dropped a drop of blood onto the globe and a map of an island appeared.

"Where is that?" asked Regina, "Where did they take Henry?"

"Neverland," said Hook.

Everyone got ready by grabbing a rope that was attached to the ship and holding on tight. Emma gave Hook the bean. Then he threw it into the harbor and a giant portal formed. Hook turned the ship away from the docks and it started to head for it, "So who are we up against?" asked David, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive," said Mr. Gold, "They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" asked Emma.

"Someone we all should fear."

The Jolly Roger then sailed to the edge of the portal and started down the whirlpool. Once the ship was gone the portal closed and the water was still.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	27. The Heart of the Truest Believer

The Heart of the Truest Believer

Everyone on board the Jolly Roger was holding on tight as they travelled through the portal. They reached the other side and flew out of the portal like a breaching whale. Once the ship was steady, everyone looked around. It was a fairly quiet night there was a little wind and the sea was fairly calm. Emma saw the land mass in front of them, "Is that it?!" she asked

"Aye, Neverland," said Hook.

A short time later, Regina and Emily were standing near the helm of the ship. Regina noticed the ship was slowing down. She looked over at Hook and asked, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!"

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen," said Hook, "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..."

"What irony?" asked Emily

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumpelstiltskin," said Hook, "And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me," said Regina, "He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

"I hope not, or we've wasted our lives."

Emma was standing along the starboard side railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David walked up to her and Mary Margaret said, "What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't," said Emma, "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom…"

"I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and…"

"You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now," said David, "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?" asked Emma.

"It's who we are."

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!"

"No. No, we found you."

"And lost Henry! And Neal, and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't," said Mary Margaret, "We'll find him."

"No, you won't," said Mr. Gold voice. They turned and saw Gold standing by the helm in his old Rumpelstiltskin outfit.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" said Hook.

"I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together," said Regina.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Emily.

"Because I want to succeed," said Gold

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" asked Emma.

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bondsperson, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." Gold spun his cane and then it fell to the deck and he disappeared leaving his cane behind.

Emma went below deck to get ready and Hook went below to talk to her. He left David and Mary Margaret at the helm. A short time later, there was a bang and the whole ship shook, "What in the world?" asked Emily.

Soon there were more thumps and bangs, David and Mary Margaret were having trouble controlling the ship, "What the hell are you two doing?!" asked Regina.

"Trying to keep it steady!" said Mary Margaret

"Hold on!" said David.

Just then Hook and Emma came up from below, "Prepare for attack!" said Hook, as he took back the wheel.

"Be more specific."

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it!" said Hook as he fought the wheel.

There was a strange screeching as Emma looked over the side, "What's out there? A shark?! A whale?!" asked Emma

"A kraken?" said David, as he took a lantern and looked in the see below.

Travis wasn't sure but he thought he could see a human face, "Worse," said Hook, "Mermaids."

"Mermaids?!" asked Emily, as the screeching continued.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant."

"You think?" said Regina.

"I'll try and outrun them," said Hook.

"How many of them are there?!" asked Emily, as she watched the mermaids smash the side of the ship with their tails.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" David went to the stern and loaded the cannon and started to open fire on them.

"Emma!" said Mary Margaret as she moved to the bow.

Emma followed her mother and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Fishing."

The two of them picked up a large heavy net and threw it overboard. David continued to fire on the mermaids while Mary Margaret and Emma held onto the net. Mary Margaret looked over the side, "We caught one!"

"One?" said Emily, "There are dozens of them…"

"Enough of this." said Regina. Then, she sent a barrage of fireballs into the water scaring the mermaids away, "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them!" said Mary Margaret, "What about that one?!"

Regina used her magic to bring the mermaid on board, said Hook, "Get that thing off my ship!"

"No," said Regina, "Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook," said Emily, "Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why."

"How?" asked Mary Margaret, "By torturing her?"

"Well, if need be. Sure," said Regina.

The mermaid grabbed a conch shell off of her waist and blew into it like a horn, "What the hell is that?" asked Emily.

"A warning," said the mermaid. Then they all heard a clap of thunder, "Let me go... Or die."

"What is this?" ask David as he grabbed the conch shell, "What did you do?!"

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell us," said Regina, "Or we make you tell us."

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm all out of fish food."

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk," said Hook, "You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars."

"Of course they are," said Emma.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan," said Mary Margaret, "If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us," said Emily.

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you," said the mermaid, "You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go."

There was more of thunder and bolts of lighting, "What the hell?!" said David.

"It's a storm," said Hook, "She called it. Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage."

David grabbed a sword and put the blade at the mermaid's neck, "Stop the storm. Then we let you go." The mermaid shook her head with a big grin on her face. David then went around behind the mermaid and got ready to slit her throat.

Regina laughed, "That's more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch."

The mermaid gasps and whimpers. David looked up and saw the shocked looked on his wife's face then releases the mermaid and stepped away, "No. We're not barbarians."

"What we're going to be is dead," said Emma as the storm got closer.

"Hold on!" said Hook, "I'm gonna turn her around. I've outrun many a storm."

"Make it stop or die," said Regina.

"We are not killers!" said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, you are," said the mermaid, "And you've brought this death upon yourselves."

"This is why we should free her!"

"That feel-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest," said Regina, "but this... this is Neverland."

The boat shifted almost knocking everyone out "Keep your grip, pirate!" shouted Emily.

"It wasn't me, mate! It was the ship! We're taking on water!" said Hook

"Now may I resume killing her?!" asked Regina.

"No!" shouted David and Mary Margaret.

"You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us," said Mary Margaret.

"Regina is right," said Emily, "They've already tried to kill us."

"Stop! That's enough!" said Emma, "We need to think this through!"

"I already have," said Regina. She waived her hand and the mermaid turned to wood, "There. That should stop the storm."

"Regina! What did you do?!"

They all looked forward and saw a giant tidal wave looming over them.

"No." said Regina.

"What have you done?!" shouted Emily.

They all grabbed onto a rope and held on tight as the Jolly Roger climbed the wave and water poured over the deck.

Once they cleared the wave Hook and Emma made their way to the wheel and tried to get the ship under control, "I thought you said you could outrun a storm!"

"This isn't a storm," said Hook, "It's bloody damnation!"

Mary Margret looked at Regina and Emily, "Why would you do this?"

"You're going to blame me?" asked Regina.

"Well, you did turn the mermaid into wood!" said Mary Margaret.

"She did something about it," said Emily, "which is more than what you can say!"

"Undo your spell!" said Mary Margaret, "Bring back the mermaid!"

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?!" asked Regina.

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!"

"You're such a naive princess!"

"And you are such a..." Then Mary Margret punched Regina.

"Huh. Is that your best?" asked Regina with a laugh.

"Not even close! I am so tired of you ruining my life!"

"I ruined your life?"

"Hey!" said David.

Then, Regina punched Mary Margaret and they started to fight. Emily got in and tried to pull Mary Margaret off of Regina but Mary Margaret turned and started hitting Emily.

David went to help Mary Margaret but Hook stopped him, "Hey, let the slags go. I need you at the mast."

"Don't call my wife a slag!" said David. Then, he hit Hook in the gut.

Emma was left alone to keep the ship under control. "Stop it!" Then, she realizied what was going on, "It's not the mermaid. It's us!" then she shouted, "If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die! Don't you see we're causing the storm?!" But, her words fell on deaf ears as the fight continued, she jumped on the railing and grabbed a rope to keep her steady, "Hey! Stop! You need to listen to me!" But still no one was paying attention to her. So, she got ready to dive off the side of the boat.

David and Travis saw her and they both shouted, "Emma!"

Emma dove in and then Mary Margaret saw her, "Emma!"

They fight came to an end as they all ran to the side to see if they could spot Emma in the water. Then a line snapped with a metal pulley attached it headed into the water and hit Emma in the head.

"Emma!" called Mary Margaret when Emma didn't surface.

"Idiot!" said Regina.

"Regina, get her up here!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"I... I... I can't! Not in this storm. I... I can't even see her. I'll just bring up water and half her leg."

David climbs up on the railing and got ready to dive in, "Wait!" said Hook.

"She'll drown!" said David.

"And so will you! Let me help," said Hook. He picked up a rope and handed it to Mary Margaret and Regina, "Here, tie him."

David slipped the loop of the rope over his head and around his waist. Then, he dove in. Mary Margaret, Regina, Emily and Hook could only watch and wait. Soon, David's head resurfaced, "He has her! Pull!" said Emily.

The four of them on deck started to pull. Hook put the rope through a pulley, "I've got it." Hook then started to pull the rope and Soon, David had his arm around the railing and Emliy and Mary Margaret help pull David and Emma back on board. Emily and Mary Margaret laid Emma on the deck and she was unconscious. Mary Margaret held her head in her arms. David looked at his daughter and said, "Emma?"

But there was no response, "No," was all Mary Margaret could say.

But then Emma started to spit and cough up seawater. She looked up at the moon coming through the clearing clouds, "I told you," she said.

A short time later they all arrived at Neverland by a dingy. As they walked up the beach, Regina said, "We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" asked Emma, "Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe... not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me," said Hook.

Emma ignored Hook's comment, "We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her? With him?" asked David as he pointed at Regina and Hook, "No, Emma, we have to do this the right way.

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are... a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, 'savior'?" asked Emily

"I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way," said Emma. She drew her sword and headed into the forest. David and Mary Margaret followed. Then, after a moment Hook, Emily and Regina.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	28. Lost Girl

Lost Girl

David, Emma, Emily, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina were walking through the Neverland jungle, "The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead," said Hook.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" asked Emma.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son."

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," said Regina.

"Where?" asked Hook, "Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right," said Emma, "Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen."

"Here," said Mary Margaret as she handed Emma a canteen, "You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret," said Emma, as she took a drink.

"You know, 'Mary Margaret' is a bit formal. You could call me 'Mom' if you want. You've done it before."

"That was...back when we…"

"...we were about to die. Oh, no, I get it." Then the two women caught up with the rest of the group.

David was cutting down branches blocking their path, with his sword. There was a patch of thorns in front of them and was about to cut them when Hook stopped him, "No." David tried to cut it again and Hook stopped him again, "No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns," said David.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" asked Emily.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook pointed to the right side of the thorns.

"We'll go this way," said David as he pointed to the left side of the thorns. He walked off and Mary Margaret, Regina and Emily followed.

Emma started to follow and Hook said, "Your father's a distrustful fellow."

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys," said Emmma.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either."

"What possibly gave you that idea?"

"Every story I ever heard as a child."

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather."

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," said Emma, then she walked forward.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?"

"Up here!" called David, "We made it."

They reached the lookout point and saw nothing but jungle and very tall rocky peaks, "Pan's lair should be just...right..." said Hook as he scanned for Pan's lair.

"Where? All I see is jungle," said Emily.

"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook took out his telescope, "It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

Regina sighed, "So this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle," said David.

"Not exactly," said Hook, "The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" asked Regina.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes."

Hook walked away and the others followed.

* * *

The group settled in and made camp. They rested for a while but Emma woke them up and told them about an encounter she had with Pan. He gave her a blank piece of parchment. He told Emma that there was a map on the parchment but she would only be able to read it when she stopped denying who she really was. David and Mary Margaret went to go look for Pan while Emma, Hook, Regina and Emily stayed at camp, "He so likes his games," said Hook

"What game? There's nothing there," said Emily.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is."

"Great," said Emma, "So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing."

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" asked Regina.

"Because he doesn't need to," said Hook, "This whole island's his trap."

Just then David and Mary Margaret came back to camp, "There's no sign of him anywhere," said David.

"Any luck with the map?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Don't hold your breath," said Regina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emma.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" asked Emily, "Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my nephew."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic," said Regina, "If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me," said Emma.

"I'd listen to Emma, love," said Hook, "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate," said David.

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina," said Mary Margaret.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces," said David.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," said Regina.

"Well, I'm not," said Emma, "If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great," said Emily.

"She'll get there," said Mary Margaret, as Regina and Emily stepped away. She looked at Emma and said, "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

* * *

A little while later, Emma went back to looking at the map. She sat down on a rock looked at the parchment, "My name is Emma Swan," she said.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that," said Hook.

"Don't hold anything back," said Mary Margaret.

"I'm Henry's mother," said Emma, "I used to live in Boston, and I was a bail bondsperson. I'm now the Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"That election was a sham," said Emily.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Regina.

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love," said Emma, "I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse."

Then David spoke up, "And you were able to break the curse because you're the..."

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it," said Mary Margaret.

"Say what?" asked Hook.

"The 's' word," said Emily.

"I'm the savior," said Emma. But nothing happened the parchment was still blank, "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay," said Mary Margaret, "We'll figure it out."

"No, you won't," said Regina as she grabbed the parchment out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" said Emma.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina held the parchment in one hand and waived her other hand over top of it.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea," said David.

"For once I agree with the prince," said Hook. David looked at him, "Well, I told you we're getting along."

The parchment started to glow, "What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked Regina.

"The locator spell," said Regina, "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." The parchment then lifted off of Regina's hand and slowly started to fly into the jungle.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all," said Hook.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" said Emma.

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader," said Emily, "Lead."

* * *

The group made their way through the jungle as they followed the map, "Ready to thank me?" asked Regina.

"Actually, yeah," said Emma.

"If you'd let Regina do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now," said Emily.

Then Regina stopped, "Wait He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness."

David stepped forward and pulled out his sword, "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" Then he walked forward with Regina following.

"Careful," said Hook, "He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook then started walking again.

"Hey," said Mary Margaret as she stepped next to her daughter, "We can do this. You can do this."

* * *

They continued walking and they came upon what looked like an abandoned camp, "No one's here," said Mary Margaret, "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes," said Regina, "Blame me...again."

Then Emma saw someone standing with their back to them, "Guys...Hold on," The person had on Henry's clothes, "Is that...Henry!"

Then the figured turned and it wasn't Henry. It was Peter Pan, "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," said Hook.

"Give Henry to me," said Henry.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Then, a group of boys appeared around the group. It was The Lost Boys. They were armed with bow and arrows.

"Watch out for their arrows," said Hook, "They're laced with dreamshade."

The Lost Boys started to open fire. David and Emily blocked arrows with their swords. While Mary Margaret opened fire with arrows of her own. David looked and saw a Lost Boy taking aim at Mary Margaret's back, "Mary Margaret!" said David as he pushed her out of the way. His jacket got torn by the arrow tip as they fell to the ground.

"David!" shouted Mary Margaret, when she saw what happened.

"I'm fine," said David.

Regina used her magic to stun some of the boys while Hook battled with Pan's second in command, Felix. "It's been a while, Captain," he said.

"Not long enough," said Hook, "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Emma ran toward Pan pushing boys aside as they charged at her. One boy tackles her and they roll down the hill. When they stop she pins the boy down and yells at him, "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" she stared at the boy and she realized something. Then she quickly stood up.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked Mary Margaret.

Pan whistled and the Lost Boys assembled around him, "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Then Pan and the Lost Boys went running into the Jungle, whooping as they went.

* * *

The group headed back to the camp and Mary Margaret walked up to David as he looked at his torn jacket, "You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" asked Mary Margaret.

David smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We think we have bigger issues," He said as they walked over to Emma.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, "Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moments where we thought we couldn't prevail."

"She's right," said David.

"Guys, not now. Please," said Emma. Then she walked away.

"Emma, wait," said David, as he went to follow her.

Mary Margaret stopped him, "Let me talk to her…" he nodded and Mary Margaret walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat next to her, "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Emma, "We had our chance and we lost-I lost."

"Then you have to keep fighting."

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon."

"And you are a—"

"What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!"

Then, Mary Margaret got an idea, "Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why?"

"'Cause he was...just a boy."

"No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop? Why?"

"Because when I looked at his face, I saw me."

"Go on."

"That look in his eyes..." Emma took a deep breath and continued, "the despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause..." Emma's voice started to break, "she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand...why they gave her up."

"And then you found us. It was too late."

"It's just, on this island...I-I don't feel like... a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan."

Mary Margaret looked down and said, "Emma."

"What?"

"Look."

Emma looked at the paper and a map of the island appeared on it, "What happened?" she asked as she picked it up.

"You accepted who you are."

Emma thought about it and looked at her mother, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that."

Emma and Mary Margaret then went up to the others, "The map is working," said Emma, "We know where Henry is."

"Where?" asked Emily.

Emma handed the map to Hook and he looked at it, "Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," said Emma.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Regina.

"Well, the terrains not easy," said Hook, "There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare," said David, "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed," said Emma, "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" asked Regina.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right," said Regina, as she walked off.

Mary Margaret, David and Emily walked away to get ready. Hook looked at Emma, "Excellent show of patience, luv. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy." He took out his bottle of rum and opened it.

"I hope so," said Emma. He offered it to Emma, "Is rum your solution to everything?" she asked.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." Hook took a drink, "Mmm. Hmm?" He handed her the bottle she took it and took a drink. Then he asked her, "So just how did you unlock the map?"

"I did what Pan asked."

"And just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Emma as she handed him the bottle.

"Perhaps I would," said Hook. Then Emma walked away.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	29. Quite a Common Fairy

Quite a Common Fairy

AN: This chapter will combine "Quite a Common Fairy" and "Nasty Habits."

Regina, Emily, David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret were walking through the Dark Jungle making their way to Pan's camp. Mary Margaret was leading the way. David was right behind her and he asked, "Hey, need a break?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? In this heat you shouldn't overtax yourself."

"Sounds like you need a break."

"No, no. I'm good."

"David Nolan let himself go."

"Does he look like he'd let himself go?"

"How much further?" asked Regina, as she looked around.

Emma took out the map as the group came to a stop, "We should be getting closer to Pan's lair. We are on a straight line course." She looked at the map and watched as the X marking Pan's lair moved to another spot on the map, "Son of a… How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You got us lost," said Emily.

"No, she didn't," said Hook, "It's the camp. Pan's moving it. "

"He's playing tricks on us," said David.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" asked Emma"So, this whole trek has been for nothing?" asked Emily.

Regina looked at Emma, "I told you walking was idiotic. If I could just use some magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry. "

"We don't know where the camp is," said Mary Margaret, "Have you even been listening?"

"Pan'll have shields against magic," said Hook, "I fear such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking."

"Well then, what's your idea?" asked Emily, "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who?" asked David, "Because I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about," said Hook, "She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in. "

"You mean fairy dust," said Emma.

"No, pixie dust," said David, "It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait," said Emma, "A fairy? Tinker Bell?"

"Do you know her?" asked Hook.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

"That's a bad idea," said Regina, "Mark my words—this Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

* * *

A little while later, Regina was bringing up the rear. She stopped near a fallen log and cleared he throat. Emily noticed. She stopped, turned around and said, "Hey."

"Hey," said Regina.

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching. I'll wait."

Emily sighed, "Look, I know you and her have a complicated past. I mean she did try to help you fine your true love after you lost Daniel."

"Yes, but after what happened… if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry," said Regina, as she sat down on the log.

"Operation Henry?" asked Emily, as she sat next to her friend.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because- "

"He'd call it that."

"He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do."

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell. "

Emily sighed. She stood up and went to catch up with the others

* * *

A little while later David, Mary Margaret, Emily, Emma, and Hook reached Tinker Bell's hideout. A treehouse high up in the canopy. Hook went in first. He looked around, "No one's home. Come on up."

David came in and started looking for the pixie dust, "Where would it be?"

"She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry."

Then Emma came in, "It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place. " Emily was next. Then, Mary Margaret who followed by David "I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live," said Emma, "That's it."

Mary Margaret looked around, "Because it's just a place to sleep."

"What would you know about that?"

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once."

"You did?" asked Emma.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen and Emily. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The real question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Guys, I've found something," said David, "It's a handkerchief."

"That's Regina's," said Emily, as she took it from him, "How did it get here?"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina," said Emma.

"But, if she's been watching her—" said Mary Margaret.

"We're in the wrong place," said Hook.

"Regina," said Emily. Then they all stared down the ladder.

* * *

They got to where Emily left Regina and found her gone. Hook led them to a cave where he thought Tinker Bell might be hiding with Regina. As they were walking up, a woman with blond hair dressed in black was walking out. It was Tinker Belle. Everyone drew their weapons and Emma asked, "Where's Regina?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tinker Bell.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

Just then Regina walked out of the cave, "I'm fine."

"Do you mind lowering those?" asked Tinker Bell, "You might stick me. But I'll take you down."

"She's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"Is she going to help us?" asked Hook.

"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook," said Tinker Bell.

"Lady Bell."

"She's not gonna help us," said Regina.

"Why not?" asked Emma.

"Tink," said Hook, "after all we've been through together… Little assistance. "

"She doesn't have any magic," said Regina.

"No pixie dust?" asked David.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" asked Emma.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me," said Tinker Bell, "And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful."

"But you know where Pan is?" asked Emily.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that," said Mary Margaret, "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" asked Emma.

"Maybe," said Tinker Bell, "Why should I help you?

"Because I believe in you," said Mary Margaret.

"Just get us inside," said Emma, "We'll take care of things from there."

"And what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" asked Tinker Bell.

"You can come with us," said Emma.

"That's right," said Mary Margaret, "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Tinker Bell thought for a moment and said, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe. I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot, So you'd better have a good plan."

"Thank you. We will," said Emma.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out," said Mary Margaret. The group then started to head back to camp.

* * *

A little while later, back at camp, Emma was showing the others a improvised model of Pan's camp that Tinker Bell made, "This is where they're keeping Henry," said Emma, "Pan's compound. According to, uh..."

"Tinker Bell," said the former fairy.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"'Tink' is fine."

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks," said Emily.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about," said Tinker Bell, "It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade," said Mary Margaret, "Hook warned us."

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..."

"Poison sticks equal death," interrupted David, "We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan," said Tinker Bell. The rest of the group just looked at each other. Then, Tinker Bell " You do have an escape plan, don't you?

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip," said Emma.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out," said Regina.

"You'll figure it out?" asked Tinker Bell, "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way," said David.

"You don't get it," said Tinker Bell, " Here. Let me show you something," she took something out of her pocket, "You know what this is?"

Emma looked at the object. It was a wrist watch. She looked at the former fairy and said, "Yeah, a watch."

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live," then Tinker Bell walked off.

"Where the hell is she going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'll get her, bring her back," said David as he started after her.

"Don't," said Emma, "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" asked Emily.

"Neal taught me that.

"What about you, Hook?" asked David as he looked at the pirate, "You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship," said Hook, "which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission," said Regina.

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal."

"How?" asked Emma.

"Maybe we can find out," said Hook. He walked out of the camp and the others followed.

* * *

Hook lead them to a vine covered rock, "What is this supposed to be?" asked Regina.

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" asked Emma.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, savior?" asked Hook as he walked up to the rock.

"I'll do it," said David, as he followed Hook up to the rock.

Hook grabbed a rope and started to pull it. He and David talked privately for a bit then David took the rope from Hook and continued to pull it. As he did a door started to open in the rock.

Once the door was fully opened. Hook said, "Ladies first." The women went in and looked around. They were in a cave that someone had been living in. When David and Hook came in, Emma said, "Hook!" called Emma, "What is this place? What are we doing here?" Hook tried to light a torch on the wall by striking a flint on the tip of his hook. David saw him struggling so he walked up and used a lighter to light the torch. Once it was lit, the group looked around. They saw drawings on the cave walls. Emma then realized where they were, "Neal. This is where he lived."

"Aye," said Hook, "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

* * *

The group looked around trying to find some clue of how Neal was able escape from Neverland. Hook walked up to Emma, "Anything important?" he asked.

"I can't tell yet," said Emma, "I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother."

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." Emma saw a candle in a half of a coconut shell, "Hand me that candle," David lit the candle and handed it to her. Emma started to look at the drawings again, "What about you? Any luck?"

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean," said Hook, "There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?"

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma walked over and saw a small table with some things on, "What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here," said Mary Margaret.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make," said Emily, as he picked up a coconut shell, "It's filled with holes."

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander," said Mary Margaret, as Emma picked it up.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta," said Regina.

"Hold on," said Emma, "Hook, snuff out that torch."

Hook did and Emma put the two halves together. They fit perfectly, "Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" asked Regina.

"Look up."

They all looked up and they saw the holes in the top of the coconut shell made little spots of light on the celling of the cave, "Stars," said Mary Margaret.

"It's a map," said Hook.

"To where?" asked David.

"Home," said Emma.

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" asked Emily.

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship," said Hook, "I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it," said Regina.

"Sadly, no," said Hook.

"I thought you just said you taught him how," said David.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead," said Emma. Then she went outside.

David and Mary Margaret followed her, "Emma, wait!" said David.

"Now is not the time," said Emma.

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling," said Mary Margaret.

"I'm not sad," said Emma, "I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago." Emma's voice broke as she continued, "All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him." Then, Emma went back inside.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	30. Good Form

Good Form

A little while later, David relit the torch. While Emma looked at some chalk markings on the wall. Emma pulled back a tarp and then struggled to move a pillow so she could get a better look at the marks, "You need a hand, love?" asked Hook.

"Is that a joke?" asked Emma.

"No, I'm quite serious," said Hook as he helped her move the pillow.

Emma saw quite an impressive line of tally marks, "Wow."

"What is it?" asked David, as he walked over.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island," said Hook.

Just then Emma noticed something. She jumpped Emma jump up on the small ledge to get a closer look, "What's wrong?" asked Mary Margaret, as she walked over

"Look here," said Emma, "Neal stopped counting."

"Because he got off the island?"

"He was here longer."

"Then, why would he…" David started to ask, as he walked over

"Because he lost hope," interrupted Emma.

"You got that from scribblings?" asked Regina, as she walked over.

"I got that because it's what I did," said Emma, "Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry?" asked David.

"Pan said it would."

"Hey, we're gonna rescue him."

"Yeah, I know that. And you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"So, what?" asked Emily, "You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?"

"We take a page from Pan," said Emma, "And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming."

"With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all?"

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage," said Mary Margaret.

"How?" asked Regina.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Mary Margaret then walked out of the cave.

* * *

A short time later, the group was back at their camp. Emma, Emily, Mary Margaret and Regina were making ropes. David was out in the jungle getting vines and Hook was sitting on a rock drinking his rum. "A trap? That's your plan?" asked Regina.

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us," said Mary Margaret, "we need to go after them."

"You really think the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" asked Hook.

"Thanks for the advice," said Mary Margaret. Just then David walked back into camp "David?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need more vines."

"On it," said David. He looked at Hook and said, "You're coming with me, Pirate.

"Why's that?" asked Gook

"Because, we need more rope," said Emma.

"If the lady insists," said Hook. Then he followed David into the woods.

* * *

A short time later, David and Hook came back to camp and Hook told the others that when he was first on the island years ago. His brother lost a satchel during a duel with Pan. Inside was a sextant that he and his brother used to bring them to Neverland. He found the insignia that was on the satchel while he was with Travis and Elsa in the jungle. He thought that if it survived maybe the sextant did as well and they could use it to decode Neal's star map to get them off the island.

"A sextant? You're telling us about this now?" said Emma.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Emily.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not," said Hook, "It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Emma.

"Emma," said Hook with a sigh, "You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Your father and and I should go." He said as he took some rope and put it over his shoulder.

"Hook's right," said David, as he picked up his sword.

"Uh, you wanna split up?" asked Mary Margaret

"It's the last thing I wanna do," said David, as he walked up to Mary Margaret, "But... there's a chance he can get us home."

"Okay..."

David looked at his daughter, "And, Emma, while I'm gone, just..."

"Listen to my mother?" she finished.

David laughed, "Be careful."

"Always am."

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it from me, would ya?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him."

David gave her a hug. This surprised Emma a little, "Oh. Um, okay." she said. "Good luck."

"You, too," said David, as he broke the hug.

David looked at Mary Margaret and she asked, "David are you all right?"

"Yeah," said David as he hugged her, "I just... I've gotta go."

"Mmm. I'll see you soon."

"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and... You know, you... you just never know what's gonna happen." said David as he broke the hug.

"David. You're gonna be fine."

"Right."

David took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead then kissed her on the lips, "I love you." Then David and Hook left camp.

* * *

A little while later, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and Emily were ready to implement Mary Margaret's plan for getting a message to Henry. Regina used her magic to create a wild boar. Then, they all hid and waited for one of the Lost Boys to come and try to kill it. They didn't have to wait along when they saw one slowly coming toward it. The boy had a good sized scratch on his cheek He had a large spear and got ready to make the kill, when Mary Margaret fired an arrow at a rope, cutting it and dropping the net they made on top of him. The four women came out of hiding and ran toward him. As they reached him, Mary Margaret got another arrow ready to fire while Emma had her sword drawn, "What are you doing?!" asked the Lost Boy, as he crawled out from under the net, "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son," said Emma.

"But that doesn't make _you our enemy_ ," said Regina. She waved her hand and a candy bar appeared in it

"What's that?" asked the Lost Boy.

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you," said Emily, "We just need you to deliver a message to Henry."

"Why should I help you?" asked the Lost Boy.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them," said Emma, "Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, _all_ of you. We can get you home."

Regina stepped closer with the candy bar. The boy took the bar and he smelled it. Regna smiled then the boy threw the candy into the woods, "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home," he said, " _None_ of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you," said Emily, referring to the scratch.

The boy laughed a little, "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

* * *

A little while later, they had tied the boy to a tree, "It's too late!" he said, "Henry is a lost boy now!" Emma grabbed him by the throat, "Your boy is one of the most _vicious_ new recruits we've have had in ages!"

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter off of him, "Don't let him get to you. Okay?" she said as she pulled Emma aside.

"Move aside," said Regina.

"Why?" asked Mary Margaret.

"So I can rip his heart out. Then he'll do _exactly_ what we want."

"This is _not_ how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry."

"We don't have any other way," said Emily, "He is not going to do what we ask. You heard him he is loyal to Pan. He wants to be here." She looked at Emma, "What do you think, Emma?"

"I think we need to talk to Henry," said Emma.

"We can't do this," said Mary Margaret, "That is brutal."

"I know, but she can," said Emma, as she took ahold of Mary Margaret, to keep her from stopping Regina.

Regina rolled up her sleeves as she and Emily walked to the boy, "Emma!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"Do it, Regina," said Emma.

"Emma!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry," whispered Emma as she held tightly on Mary Margaret with their backs to Regina and the boy. Then, Regina reached in a pulled out the boy's heart.

* * *

While Regina and Emily untied the boy, Mary Margaret and Emma were talking. Emma had let go of Mary Margaret and was sitting on a rock while Mary Margaret watched Regina and Emily, "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry," said Emma.

"You don't have to apologize to me," said Mary Margaret.

"It's Henry I'm worried about."

"I know."

"That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes."

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there."

"What line?"

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home."

"But the cost can't be this family."

"It won't be."

Just then Regain and Emily walked over with boy, Emma stood up and Emily asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Let's get him that message," said Emma.

"Oh, we're gonna do more than that," said Regina. She took a compact mirror out of her pocket. She separated it and gave half to the boy. She held up the other half and said, "We're gonna see him."

* * *

Regina sent the boy back to find Henry. After a little bit they heard Henry's voice coming from the heart, "I don't want to fight again, okay?"

"I didn't come to fight," said Regina into the heart, "I came to deliver a message." She paused a moment, "Your family is here."

"What?"

"They're on the island... trying to find you."

"Y... y... you're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

"I'm not making it up. Look."

Regina walked over to Emma, Mary Margaret and Emily. Emma held the mirror and they could see Henry, "Henry, are you okay?" asked Emily.

"Henry, can you hear me?" said Emma.

"Mom?" said Henry.

"I'm here, too, Henry!" said Mary Margaret.

"No. This is a trick."

"No. No, it's not a trick," said Emma, "Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's operation Cobra Rescue. It's us."

"Y... you're here?" he asked.

"Yes. We're coming to get you."

"There's someone coming. It's Pan. I... I gotta go _._

"Henry..." said the four women together.

"I gotta go," said Henry.

"We love you," said Regina.

Henry then broke the mirror. The four women smiled. They knew he was okay. More importantly he knew they were coming for them.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, Emily and Regina were walking back to camp, "You think he's okay?" asked Emily.

"He's fine," said Emma.

"You know this how?" asked Regina.

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," said Mary Margaret. Emma stopped and turned to look at her mother, "I'm just... I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to..."

" _She_ didn't. _I_ did," said Regina as she and Emily joined them, "That's what I'm here for. One happy family."

Just then they heard a rustling, Mary Margaret took aim with her bow. Emma drew her sword and Regina formed a fireball in her hand. Then, David and Hook walked out of the foliage.

"You can stand down. It's us," said David. David went up to Mary Margaret and gave her a big kiss.

"Ugh," said Regina. She looked at Hook, "Uh, where's the sextant?"

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first," said Hook.

Mary Margaret and David were still kissing. Mary Margaret broke this kiss, "I'm not complaining, but what was that..." Then, David kissed he again.

"Okay, I'm complaining," said Emma.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse," said Emily.

David broke the kiss, "Hook... he saved my life."

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" asked Hook

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." David walked up to Hook and said, "If it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please," Hook handed David his flask, "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you," said Hook.

David took a drink of the rum and handed it to Mary Margaret, "To Hook," she said, then she took a drink and passed the bottle to David.

"To Hook," he said, then he took a drink and passed the bottle to Regina.

"I don't do rum," said Regina, then she walked away

Mary Margaret passed the bottle to Emily. Emily took the bottle "To Hook." She took a drink and passed it to Emma.

Emma who took the bottle and said, "To Hook." Emma took a drink as David, Mary Margaret and Emily walked away. Emma put the cap back on the flask, "You really save his life?"

"That surprises you?" asked Hook

"Well, you and David aren't exactly..." said Emma as she gave the bottle back to Hook, "How do you say it? Mates," in a fake British accent.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you."

"Um... Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

"Yeah. That's what the 'thank you' was for."

"Mm. That all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma kissed Hook on the lips. They kissed for several moments, "That was, um..." Hook started to say

"A onetime thing." Then Emma walked away into the woods, "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	31. Dark Hollow

AN: This chapter combines, "Ariel" and "Dark Hollow." And Now on with the show…

Dark Hollow

At their camp, Emma was standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating. Regina was sitting on a rock next to her. David and Mary Margaret sat on a rock a little way away watching. Emily and Hook had gone to get firewood. "Focus," said Regina. Then, she stood up, "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear," said Emma.

Regina walked around her, "And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark.

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability."

"And you're a monster."

Regina sniffed the air, "Smell that?"

"What?"

"Smoke," said Regina, as she pointed at the campfire. Emma turned and saw a fire burning.

"This is a bad idea," said David, softly.

"She has it in her," said Mary Margaret, "She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her."

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust."

Just then Hook and Emily came back into camp. Hook walked over to David and Mary Margaret and said,""We need to talk," he knelt down and said softly, "Pan paid me a visit. He, uh... He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"Emma saw him," said Mary Margaret, "He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave."

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth."

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" asked David.

"Who knows why he does anything?" said Hook, "He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to a broken sapling. There were tracks on the ground, "He's telling the truth. Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

"No, no, no," said David, "She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right," said Hook, "Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

"You want to find him without letting her know?" asked Mary Margaret. "Why hurt her unnecessarily? I've never lied to her before."

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation."

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about,"

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love," said David.

* * *

A short time later, David, Mary Margaret and Hook started to get ready to try to find Neil, "If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story," said Mary Margaret.

"Done," said David.

"That's no problem," said Hook.

Just then Emma, Emily and Regina walked up to them, "Where you guys going?" asked Emma.

At the same time the men answered

"Firewood," said Hook.

"To get water," said David.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Emma.

"Neal's alive," said Mary Margaret.

"Neal i... is... Alive?"

"Maybe," she looked at the men, "Sorry, she deserved to know. "

Hook told Emma, Emily and Regina about what Pan told him and Regina said, "This is a waste of time. He's toying with us."

"I don't think so," said Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret walked to another patch of torn up dirt and broken saplings "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting.

"How do we know that means Neal?" asked Emily as the rest of them walked up.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

Regina and Emily looked at Emma, "Are you really going to fall for this?" asked Emily.

There was a pause, then Regina said, "Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest. Come on, Emily" Then she and Emily started to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you two going?" asked Emma.

"To save our son," said Regina.

"We need to stick together."

Regina laughed, "No, we don't."

"You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but Regina and I aren't," said Emily.

"We're tired of waiting around." Then, Regina and Emily left.

* * *

Regina and Emily were walking through the jungle. "Are you sure Gold is close by?" asked Emily.

"I'm sure," said Regina. Just then they heard two voices, "Shh…" said Regina.

They slowly got closer and they saw Gold and Belle sitting on a log talking, "Is that Belle?" whispered Emily, "Isn't she supposed to be in Storybrooke?"

"Yes," whispered Regina, "But that's not Belle. Come on…"

'Belle' said to Gold, "No. No. I'm really here. Take my hand. Believe in our love, and we can go back. Take it, Rumple. Please. Come home to me." 'Belle' held her hand out to Gold

Gold was closed to taking it when Regina held out her hand and as if she was choking something. 'Belle' grabbed her throat, "Enough of this," said Regina, as she and Emily walked closer.

"Regina!" said Gold, as he walked over to them.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" asked Regina.

"Rumple, st... stop her," pleaded 'Belle'.

"Don't listen to him."

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth."

"Aah!" said Belle, as she collapsed to the ground.

"No!" said Gold.

Regina: Look who you're really dealing with.

'Belle' was consumed by a cloud of smoke when the smoke cleared Belle was gone and Pan's Shadow was in her place then it flew away.

"Did you really think that was Belle?" asked Emily.

"Why are you two here?" asked Gold

"Well, for starters, it looks like Regina just saved your ass. You were about to be Pan's lunch."

"Oh, what do you care?"

"We care because we've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere," said Regina.

"If we're gonna get Henry, we need you. We need Rumplestiltskin," said Emily.

"Well, the problem, dearies, is that Rumplestiltskin can only stop Pan by dying," said Gold.

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own," said Regina, "We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager."

"You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is–my life."

"Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him."

"Well, if that's the case, then..." said Emily, "Maybe we can find another way... something to contain him, some other fate."

"A fate worse than death," said Gold.

"Now we're talking," said Regina, "There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing."

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?" asked Emily.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" said Gold.

Regina laughed, "Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Yeah, well, they just kicked in."

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms? Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all."

* * *

Regina, Emily and Gold went down to the beach as they walked Emily saw a large conch. She picked it up and handed it to Regina, "If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that," said Gold.

"You've had fun, haven't you?" asked Emily.

"I have no intention of ordering calamari," said Regina. Regina whispered into the shell and a mermaid with long red hair appeared in the water, "Hello, Ariel. Long time."

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms," said Gold, "But they can't be trusted."

"This one can," said Emily, "Regina and her have history together."

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face."

"And now she's going to help us," said Regina.

Ariel mouthed, "No."

"Oh, right, your voice," Regina waved her hand.

"Why would I help you?" said Ariel.

"Because I can give you what you want," Regina put out her hand and a bracelet appeared in her hand, "I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?"

"The place I'm sending you... among its residents... is your Prince Eric."

"What's the name of this place?"

"Storybrooke," Said Emily.

* * *

Ariel climbed up on a rock and Gold drew some symbols in the sand with a stick, "That's Storybrooke?" asked Ariel.

"Can you get there?" asked Gold.

"It's far. I'll have to cross over realms. But yes, I can make it."

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke..." Gold leaned over and picked up a sand dollar, "Will be surrounded by a cloaking spell. When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you're inside its bounds."

"And what would you like me to bring back?"

"An object to help us defeat Pan."

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on."

"I'm sorry," Gold started walking toward Ariel, "Pan has ears everywhere. We can't risk telling you." Gold waived his hand over the sand dollar and it started to glow.

"Then how?" asked Ariel.

"Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this." Gold tossed the sand dollar to Ariel, "She'll know exactly what to do."

Ariel put the sand dollar in her pouch, "Belle. Storybrooke. Got it." She looked at Regina, "And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

"Well, that comes after you've succeeded," said Regina, "Incentives are important. The bracelet will only give you legs for 24 hours."

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I'm back?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."

* * *

Gold, Emily and Regina waited at the shore for Ariel to come back. Regina and Emily were sitting on some driftwood, "You really believe Belle can succeed?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I do," Said Gold.

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?" asked Regina.

"Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me."

"You really love her."

"Is that jealousy?"

Regina laughed, "Of Belle? I think not."

"No, no. Of having someone."

Just then Ariel surfaced, "Sorry I'm late. We ran into a few... complications."

The three of them walked to the shore, "Did you get it?" asked Gold. Ariel opened her satchel and took out a small box.

"Excellent," said Regina, "You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Ariel held up the bracelet that Regina had given her. Regina waved her hand and the bracelet glowed purple for a moment, "Now you can have legs whenever you want."

"Or a fin," added Emily, "Whatever Eric's into these days."

"Thank you." said Ariel.

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out," said Gold, "The rest is up to you."

"Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island... a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay."

"All that matters is Henry," said Emily.

"And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do," said Ariel.

"We'll do our best," said Gold, "Look, um... when you return... tell Belle I love her, and that she was right. I will see her again." Ariel smiled and swam away.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	32. Think Lovely Thoughts

Think Lovely Thoughts

Regina, Emily and Gold were walking through the jungle to find Pan's camp, "You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done..." said Regina, "Unlike the rest of them. You were right. They're just a liability."

"Where are they?" asked Gold

"Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait," said Emily, "Such a waste of time." Emily realized what she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be. He is alive."

"What?" said Regina and Emily together.

"Pan wasn't lying," said Gold, "My son is here on the island. I've seen him."

"You saw him and you... you just parted ways?" asked Regina.

Gold nodded slightly then Emily said, "You realize that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans after we get Henry," said Gold.

"There's something you're not telling us," said Regina, "What happened when you saw him?"

"Look, all you two have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I'm putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited."

* * *

Regina, Emily and Gold continued walking and soon they came across David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Tinkerbell and Hook were making their way through the jungle. David, Hook and Emma had their swords drawn. "Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time," said Emily.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance," said Regin, "Pandora's box," she motioned to the box that Gold was holding, "It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her," said Neal in a low voice.

"I didn't know," said Emma

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry," said Neal.

"Bae…" said Gold

"Why? What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing," said Neal, "He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" asked Emily, "Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan," said Gold.

"It all makes sense," said Emma, as she pulled out her sword, "You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first..." Mary Margaret pulled out an arrow and got ready.

David pulled out his sword "To be on his own..."

"So no one could stop you..." said Hook, as he pulled out his sword.

"So you can kill him," said Regina.

"It's not gonna happen," said Emma, "Not unless you go through all of us first."

"You're making a mistake," said Gold, "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you," said Emily.

"Without me, you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us.

"That's why we can't trust you," said Neal.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't," said Gold.

"But you can give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son..."

Gold thought for a moment then he gave the box to Neal, "Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go," said Emma, then the group headed out.

* * *

"We're here. Pan's perimeter," said Tinkerbell.

"It's time," said Emma, "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple," Emma looked at Neal, "You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded," said Neal, as he patted his satchel.

Gold walked next to Hook, "You mind if I, uh..." He pulled out Hook's sword, "borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand..." said Hook.

"Here, in case your good looks fail you," said David, as he threw Hook a dagger.

"Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry," said Emma.

They walked in the brush around Pan's compound. They saw a bunch of Lost Boys around a campfire, "Can I at least use magic on these boys?" asked Gold.

"No," said Neal.

"I'll do it," said Regina.

"You remember the spell?" asked Gold.

Regina gave her a look then she waved her hand. The fire flared up and the boys all passed out. They came out of the brush and looked around but didn't see Pan, "Where's Pan?" asked Neal

"I don't know," said Emma, "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere," said David.

"Where?"

"Help!" they heard a voice call out.

Emma ran to the voice. They saw a young girl in a bamboo cage, "You're an... an adult."

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son."

Just then Neal and Gold walked up, "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" said the girl.

"It's Baelfire."

"You two know each other?" asked Emma.

"Bae!" said Wendy.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," said Neal as he walked up.

"Can it really be you?" Neal grabbed a rock and started to bash the cage. The door swung open and Wendy scrambled out, "I thought I'd never see you again." She said as she hugged Neal.

"What are you... wh... what are you doing here?" asked Neal.

"Well, I... I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" asked Gold.

"It was easier than telling the truth... my own father abandoned me," said Neal.

* * *

They took Wendy back to the compound and Neal asked her, "Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" asked Emma.

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

"She's lying," said Gold, "Where is he?" Gold started to walk up to Wendy

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said David and Neal as they blocked his path.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Neal.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden," said Gold, "She knows where Henry is."

"Is that true?" asked Neal.

"You don't understand," said Wendy.

"You're helping Pan?" asked Emily.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," said Gold.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" asked Wendy.

"Because your brothers did," said Regina, "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed," said Gold.

"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God," said Neal, "But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic," said Wendy, "But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Hook.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's a trade," said Wendy, "When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"How do we stop Pan?" asked David.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time."

"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind," said Emma.

"David's right," said Mary Margaret, "You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Mary Margaret went up to Emma and hugged her, "And you... you didn't give up," said Mary Margaret. She looked over at Gold, "Thank you."

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days," said Gold.

"Tink and I will take care of things here," said Hook, "Meet you back at the 'Jolly Roger' when you find Henry."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, ""Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home."

"We're all going back home," said Emma, "Together." Mary Margaret and David headed out.

* * *

Neal took Emily, Regina and Gold to Skull Rock via a rowboat. When they got out Emma looked down and saw footprints, "These are Henry's shoes," she said, "Wendy was right. They're here." Emma tried to go up a set of stone steps when she was thrown back.

"Are you okay?" asked Neal as he helped up Emma.

"I think so," said Emma.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

"Pan cast a protection spell," said Gold.

"There has to be a way to break it," said Regina. A fire ball appeared in her hand. She threw it at the shield. But the protection spell dissipated the fire ball.

"Careful with that!" said Neal.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful," said Gold, "At least for you." Gold walked up the steps and walked right through the barrier.

"Wha..." said Regina.

"How did you do that?" asked Emma.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering," said Gold.

"And you don't have one," said Neal, "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do.

"You really did come here to save Henry."

"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back."

Neal started to give Gold the box when Regina snatched it out of his hand, "Hey!"

She walked up to Gold and said, "You better come through, Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?"

"Well, a simple 'good luck' would've sufficed," said Gold, as he reached through the barrier an took Pandora's Box from her and he started up the steps.

* * *

After awhile Regina started to pace, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"What about the spell Gold used to rip off his shadow?" asked Emily.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?" asked Regina.

"The moon," said Emma.

"The moon?" asked Regina.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"What, you mean like an eclipse?" asked Neal "Is that even possible?

"Maybe," said Regina.

"So?" asked Emma.

"I need help."

"With magic?"

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead."

Regina and Emma raised their hands up to the moon. Neal and Emily moved behind the two of them and watched as a shadow started to move across the face of the moon. Once the moon was covered Emily moved to the barrier and walked right through it like Gold did. Then the four of them ran up the steps.

They reached the main room and saw Henry and Pan but Gold was nowhere to be found. There was also a giant hourglass that was almost empty. As they came in they watched as Henry pulled out his own heart, "Henry, wait!" shouted Neal, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?" asked Henry.

"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire," said Pan, "not to mention the Savior, the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen's Lady-in-Waiting"

"Henry, you need to get away from him now," said Emily, "He's trying to hurt you."

"No," said Henry, "The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you."

"No, it's not," said Regina, "This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true!" said Henry.

"Of course it isn't," said Pan as he moved to get between Henry and his family.

"Yes, it is!" said Neal, "Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you."

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

"Henry..." said Emma, "I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it."

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked Pan.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry," said Pan, "You know that better than anyone."

"Henry... you have to believe us," said Emily.

"Your parents and aunt don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you.

"Henry, you have to trust us," said Emily.

"Trust?!" said Pan, "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs," Pan looked up at the hourglass, "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Henry," said Neal.

"We always have," said Emily.

"Because we love you," said Emma.

"More than anything," said Regina.

"I love you, too," said Henry, "But I have to save magic."

"No, no, no, no!" said Neal.

"I'm sorry," said Henry, as he turned to Pan.

"No!" shouted Regina, Emma, Emily and Neal.

Then, Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest. Then, there was a blast of magic that knocked everyone to their feet except for Pan.

Pan had a smirk on his face as he rose from the floor of the cave.

"Henry!" shouted Emma as the four adults ran over to Henry who was laying on the floor, not moving. They knelt down around him. Then they looked up at Pan and saw the satisfied smile on his face.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	33. Save Henry

Save Henry

 _The Enchanted Forest: Many years ago_

Queen Regina and Emily were hurrying to see Rumplestiltskin. Regina had just enacted the Dark Curse and it was engulfing the land. Rumplestiltskin was in his cell and he shouted out, "I'm waiting!" Then, in a puff of purple smoke Regina and Emily appeared, "What took you so long?" he asked.

They turned to face him, "You know what took so long," said Emily.

"Oh, yes. The curse," said Rumplestiltskin. He looked at Regina, "You did it."

"That's right," said Regina, "I did it. And I wanted you to know it before you, like all the other pathetic denizens of this wretched land, forgets everything."

"How did it feel?"

"Watching the curse cloud form? Felt like victory."

He giggled, "How did you feel to kill the thing you love most? Ripping the heart out of your father? How did that feel?"

"It was the price of the curse," said Regina, "How it felt doesn't matter. He would have understood. I took my life back. I had to. I won."

"And yet, here you are. Feeling the need to gloat. Something's missing, isn't it, dearie?"

"Not at all. I have everything I want. Nothing can stop me now."

Rumplestiltskin giggled again, "Not quite."

"What does that mean?" asked Emily.

"The savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming." He said. Regina scoffed. Then he continued, "She _can_ stop you. She can break the curse.

"Well, looks like getting rid of a baby made our to-do list," said Regina.

"Of course it did. But even if you succeed with that, you have an even bigger problem. Now there's a hole in your heart and someday you will come to me to fill it."

"You underestimate your powers of foresight," then Regina and Emily started to walk away.

"And _you_ underestimate the price of what you've done! You shall see! You will come to me! There is more you need!"

The two women went back to the bars, "Your taunts will get you nowhere! I know you too well. You want to make another deal. Well, I won't."

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "A deal? You already promised me a good life in this new land. What more than I want from you?"

"To be let out of this cage," said Emily, "To be let out of our last deal. To escape the curse."

"But why would I desire that, dearie? I'm exactly where I want to be." Regina and Emily were both confused by the statement.

* * *

 _Neverland: Present Day_

Emma and Regina continued to try to shake Henry awake but he was unresponsive, "Oh god, is he unconscious?"

"Henry, can you hear us?" asked Regina.

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan," said Neal.

"Is he breathing?" asked Regina.

"Just hang in there buddy."

Emma turned and saw Pan come back down, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma," said Pan, "It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma unsheathed her sword, "I'm gonna take it back from you." She lunged at him and he was gone.

He appeared behind her holding Pandora's box, "I don't think you have it in you." Emma turned around to face him, "Rumpelstiltskin didn't." he tossed the box around in his hands, "Why should you?"

"Where is he?" asked Emily.

"What did you do?" asked Neal.

"Oh, he's right in this box," said Pan, "Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" asked Emma. She took a swipe at his arm with her sword, "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle," Pan then flew up into the air and out one of the large round openings.

Emma knelt next to Henry and looked at Regina, "How is he?"

Regina rubbed Henry's chest, "You're going to be all right, Henry. We're gonna get you home."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Eleven Years Ago_

Emily was upstairs and coming down the stairs. She heard talking coming from the dinning room. She saw Archie sitting one side of the table and Regina on the other. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper," said Regina, "You've been most helpful."

"You're welcome, Madam Mayor," said Archie, as he stood and turned to leave. He saw Emily coming into the room, "Miss Danelson…" he said with a nod.

"Doctor," said Emily. Then, he left. Emily looked at her friend and said, "So, was the cricket helpful?"

Regina smiled, "Yes… Very…"

Regina and Emily then headed to Gold's pawn shop. They walked in and Gold was standing at the counter, almost as if he was waiting for them, "I need a child, Gold, and I need your help," said Regina.

"Well, I'm flattered, but uninterested," said Gold.

Emily had trouble stifling a laugh. Regina gave her a look then she turned back to Gold, "Not like _that_. Emily and I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait lists are over two years long."

"But you know how to cut through red tape," said Emily, "And if anyone can work the system and find Regina a baby, it's you."

"You wish to adopt?" asked Gold.

"Well, don't look so surprised," said Regina.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm sure you'll make a... well, a mother of some sort."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course I can. But a word of caution. Ask yourself if this is something you're ready for."

"It's something I need."

"Well, that may not be the same thing. I'll get you a child." Regina and Emily turned to leave, but Gold continued, "But whether or not that's helping you remains to be seen." The two women turned back toward him, "When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what."

* * *

 _Neverland: Present Day_

Regina waved her hands over Henry, "This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan."

Travis looked at Neal, "You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?"

"Well, I, I know where he lived," said Neal, "Where his compound..."

"That's idiotic," Regina interrupted, "We all know that."

"Do you really thing think he's stupid enough to go back there?" asked Emily

"Okay, Enough, tou two" said Emma.

"Don't tell us what's enough."

"My son is dying!" added Regina.

"Our son. So, yes, I know how you two feel."

"You have no idea what we feel," said Emily, "You have your parents. You have this," she gestured at Neal, "person; a pirate who pines for you."

"You have everything and yet you claim to know what we feel?" asked Regina as her voice started to break, "All Emily and I have is Henry and we're not about to lose him because he is everything." Emily wrapped her arm around Regina to comfort her.

"You're right," said Emma as she knelt down on the other side of Henry, "I don't know what you two feel. So what do you want to do? You want to run the show? Run it. How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know," said Regina, quietly.

"Even if we can find Pan, he was probably powerful before without Henry's heart," said Neal, "I-I don't know if we can hurt him."

Emily looked at Emma's sword, "Yes, we can. Look." There was blood on Emma's sword, "You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him."

"And if we can hurt him," said Regina, "we can kill him. And we will."

They took Henry back to Pan's compound and laid him on a cot. They told the others about what happened, Mary Margaret was a bit distraught, "Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island."

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter," said David, "I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry. " He looked at Regina, "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off," said Regina.

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island," said Neal.

"An hour isn't much time," said Hook, "I suggest we get started looking."

Regina stood up and marched over to Pan's second in command, Felix, "Where is he?!" shouted Regina.

"Gone," he said as Regina grabbed him by his cloak, "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails," he smirked.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina prepared to rip his heart out but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, wait," said Emmma, as she pulled her away.

"There's no time!"

"But I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "What every kid wants. A mother."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Eleven Years Ago_

It was a few weeks after Regina first talked to Gold about finding a baby. She and Emily walked into Gold shop and Regina said, "You have news?"

"Yes," said Gold, "Fate may be on your side. This morning, I, uh, spoke with an agency that had placed a baby boy from Phoenix with a family nearby in Boston."

"With a family?" asked Emily, "How's that fate?"

"Because at the last minute, the adoption fell through. It happens."

Regina smiled, "So the baby still needs a home."

"Indeed. As they say, fate appears to be on your side," said Gold, as he walked over to the front counter and picked up a folder, "The agency is in Boston." Regina took it.

Regina and Emily headed to Boston and they met with the adoption agency. The agent looked over the folder that Gold had given Regina and said, "Well, Ms. Mills, your application is almost too good to be true. I mean, your references are impeccable and this town you live in—Storybrooke—you're the mayor? And Ms. Danielson is your Deputy Mayor?."

"Third term," said Regina as she nodded, "All unopposed."

"I've never heard of Storybrooke," said the agent.

"Oh, it's a hidden gem, on the coastline of Maine," said Emily, "Peaceful. Perfect for children. It's like a fairy tale. You should come visit sometime."

"I get two weeks off a year, and all due with respect, Sandals has an inclusive buffet. You got that in Storybrooke?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Anyway, I've explained your rights and responsibilities, but there's one item I'd like to go over in detail. This is a closed adoption, which means you'll never be able to contact your child's birth parents. It's complete information blackout. Parents' names, ethnicity, genealogical records. You won't have access to any of it."

"I'm concerned with my child's future, not his past."

"Well, then, congratulations. You ready to meet your son?"

"Yes!"

The agent hit a call button on his phone. Regna and Emily looked out the door and saw a woman carrying a baby boy. The woman set him in Regina's arms, "Well, hello there," said Regina, "It was fate wasn't it? Henry."

"Henry, huh?" asked the agent, "You don't meet a lot of Henrys nowadays. Very old world."

"It was my father's name. He passed some time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it was peaceful at least," said the agent. Henry started to cry. Regina tried to rebanced him in her arms, "You need some help?" asked the agent.

"Oh, no, no. I've got it," said Regina. She looked at Henry, "Come on, Henry. Let's go home."

* * *

 _Neverland: Present Day_

Emma walked over and kelt in front of the Lost Boys. "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone," She looked at her parents and her brother, "That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," said Felix.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

"To save the island," said a young Lost Boy.

"No, to save himself," said Emma.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," said Felix.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you," Emma stood up, "And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is," said Mary Margaret.

Felix stood up, "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breath," Hook forced him back down with his hook hand, "That's the only hope you'll get."

Emma looked at Felix, "Where is Pan?"

"Not. Telling."

"Can you really bring us home?" asked the young Lost Boy.

"Shut your mouth!" said Felix.

Emma knelt down in front of the Lost Boy, "Yes, with your help."

"His thinking tree," said the young Lost Boy.

"NOOO!" shouted Felix.

"Yes, his thinking tree," said an older Lost Boy.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone," said the younger Lost Boy.

"You can find him there. It's not far," said the older Lost Boy.

"No, don't trust her!" shouted Felix.

"Can you tell us where that is?" asked Emma.

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you," said the younger lost boy.

"I promise," said Emma, "We are going home."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Eleven Years Ago_

The next day, Regina and Emily were trying to have lunch at Granny's when Henry started crying. Regina tried to sooth him when Granny walked up, "Who is this bundle of joy?" She asked.

"Do you have a problem with him crying?" asked Emily.

"No, of course not."

Regina tried to came Henry down, "Shhh. Okay, it's time to be quiet now. It's time to be quiet." Regina and Emily tried to go back to eating but Granny was still there, "What?!" shouted Regina.

"Do you want some advice?" asked Granny, "Try a story. That's how they soothe themselves. A bedtime story. Gets him used to your voice. Worked with Ruby. Her issues started later." Then, she walked away.

Emily looked at Regina, "It couldn't hurt."

Regina rocked his baby carrier, "Hey. Okay, okay. It's okay" She picked him up and cradled him against her shoulder, "Once upon a time there was—" Then, Henry threw up on her shoulder., "Ugh. Oh."

They took Henry to the hospital and Dr. Whale examined him while Henry continued to cry, "Well, his heart is as strong as a locomotive," said Dr. Whale as he took off his stethoscope, "And his lungs are healthy, clearly."

"Well, what about a blood test?" asked Regina.

"Or a chest x-ray?" added Emily.

"Is he a smoker?" asked Dr. Whale.

"What?" asked the women.

"Look, it's obvious what the problem is. He's a crying baby."

"I paid for this," asked Regina.

"Your insurance did."

"What do we do?" asked Emily.

"I could prescribe you something," said Dr. Whale as he pulled the curtain open, "Ten cc of maternal love." He nodded and walked over to sanitize his hands

"Dr. Whale. No one loves their child more than me," said Regina, "Which means there is something is wrong with my son. Your job is to help him. Do it."

"Sure, I can order additional testing, but with babies, there are risks. And it's generally not worth it."

"Generally?" asked Emily.

"Well, in some cases, there could be something abnormal happening," said Dr. Whale, "But we'd need the birth mother to find out."

Regina crossed her arms across her chest, "You mean the woman who abandoned him? You think she can soothe him? _I'm_ his mother."

"You misunderstand me, Regina. If something were in fact wrong with the baby, maybe there's something in her medical records, something genetic that could be causing the problem. Look, the only people we can help us fill the blanks are the biological parents.

"But it was a closed adoption," said Emily, "There's no way to contact them."

Regina and Emily were walking out of children's ward of the hospital. Emily was cradling Henry while Regina was on the phone. Henry was still crying. "Sidney, grab a pencil. There's an adoption agency in Boston on Dartmin Street…"

As they walked out they passed by Mary Margaret, "Who's this?" she asked

"This is Henry," said Emily, "Regina just adopted him yesterday."

"I see…"

"Um… Could you hold him for a moment? I have to go use the restroom."

"Of course," said Mary Margaret.

Emily gave Henry to Mary Margaret to hold then headed to the bathroom. Almost instantly started to stop crying. Regina finished her phone call and saw that Henry had stopped crying, "How did you do that?" asked Regina.

The question startled Mary Margaret, "Do what?"

"Make him stop crying."

"Well, I'm just holding him." Mary Margaret smiled, "He's so sweet."

Regina went to take him back and he started to cry again. Regina tried to bounce him in her arms, "No. No, no, no."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't... did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, you didn't. It's me."

* * *

 _Neverland: Present Day_

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" asked Regina.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow," said the young Lost Boy.

Emily looked at Hook, "You know where that is?"

"Aye," said Hook, "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," said Neal.

"We're gonna need you here," said Emma, "Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" asked David.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger," said Neal, "Prepare the ship to fly.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail," said Hook, "Or we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

Neal held up his coconut, "Pan's shadow is in here. It'll get us home, If your ship holds together."

"As long as your plan holds together, she will."

Neal looked at Emma, "Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you two are away."

"You mean three," said Mary Margaret, "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm not going to be spending the last moments I can with my daughter, you're crazy."

"Okay," said Emma, "Let's do it."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Eleven Years Ago_

Regina and Emily brought Henry home. They were in the kitchen working and Henry was still crying. Regina got up from her seat and said, "Henry. Henry, I promise if you just tell me what you want, I'll do anything for you. Anything." She pushed him up and started to bounce him. Regina's voice started to break, "Please, give me a chance." Emily looked down. She felt so bad for Regina. She knew this one thing could bring her the happiness she needed in her life and it was looking like it wasn't working. Then, all of the sudden, Henry stopped crying. Regina laughed slightly and kissed him on the forhead, "Thank you."

Emily smiled just then Regina's cell phone started to ring, "I got it…" she said. She picked up the phone and saw it was Sidney Glass. "Sidney. What'd you find?"

"The agency was a dead end, but I worked my magic with the health department. Found out all about his mother. I'm faxing over the information right now." The fax machine started to print, "You should have it any second now."

"It's here," said Emily. She hung up and took the paper from the machine. She read it over and was shocked at what she read, "No…"

"What is it?" asked Regina. Emily showed Regina the paper, "No…"

A little while later, Regina and Emily stormed into Gold's Pawnshop. Emily was carrying Henry in his baby carrier, "You knew," said Regina.

"Knew what, exactly?" asked Gold.

Emily placed Henry's carrier on the floor, "The child that you located for Regina in Phoenix… his mother was found in the woods outside of Storybrooke _eighteen years ago_."

"What a starling coincidence."

"Eighteen years ago?!" said Regina.

"I fear I'm missing the significance," said Gold, "You have to forgive me; my memory is not what it used to be."

"Henry's mother was found as a baby on a very significant day. The day this town... this town..."

"This town what?"

"She's important, isn't she?" asked Emily, "Henry's mother."

"Is she important?" asked Gold, "I suppose that as much as she gave birth to your nephew."

"You," said Regina, "you built _this_ into this whole thing, didn't you? You _made_ this happen because the mother... she's..."

"She's what, Madam Mayor? This mother you seem to fear _so_ much."

"You really know _nothing_ of what we're talking about," said Emily.

"Well, I know you're both upset, that much is clear," said Gold.

"You told me I'd come to you," said Regina, "That I'd have a hole in my heart. And..." Then, a thought popped in Regina's head, "you want this to end. This town. What I built. You want to destroy it all by bringing the mother back! That's why you did all this!"

"Do you know you have dark circles under your eyes? A weary tremble in your voice. Poor thing. Look what motherhood has done to you."

"lay dumb all you want, you little imp. You should know who you're dealing with by now. I sacrificed _everything_ to build this life! And _nothing_ will tear me away from my revenge!" Regina picked up the baby carrier then she and Emily headed toward the door, "Henry goes back to Boston! Tomorrow!"

The next day, Regina and Emily walked into the adoption agency with Henry and most of the stuff that they had bought for him. The two women, set Henry's carrier and his bags on the desk. Regina took out a piece of paper, "I wrote out instructions for his bedtime, naptime and feeding." She handed the paper to the adoption agent.

"Ms. Mills, I can assure you, the baby will be in expert hands here."

"I know. I'm just sad this couldn't work out. Circumstances were... unforeseen."

"Not every child is a right fit for the parent. And sometimes putting the child first can mean having the strength to give him up.

Emily crossed her arms across her chest, "Where will Henry go next?" she asked.

"We already have a new family lined up. He's going to be just fine."

Regina looked down and Henry and she saw him smiling at her. The agent saw this and he said, "I'll tell you what. You take a minute. I'll be right back, okay?" Then, he stepped out of the office.

Regina was holding back tears. She sniffled and said, "Oh, Henry. You deserve better than me. Besides Emily, you truly are the only one in all the realms who believes in me." She held his hand and then picked him up into her arms.

The adoption agent walked back in the room, "Would you like me to hold him so we can get the last written signature?"

"No, that won't be necessary," said Regina, with a smile, "Henry is my son." She put him back into the carrier.

"Are you sure about this, Regina?" asked Emily.

"Absolutely," said Regina, as she picked up the bags, "The best thing for Henry is to stay with a mother who will never let go of him. Ever again." Then, Regina and Emily left.

* * *

 _The Jolly Roger: Present Day_

Emily, David, Hook, Tinkerbelle and Neal had brought Henry and the Lost Boys to the Jolly Roger. Emily was holding Henry's hand as Henry laid on the deck. Neal came up to her. "We haven't had much of a chance to talk but I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" asked Emily.

"For helping Regina raise Henry."

Emily smiled, "It was no problem. Regina's my best friend. We've… We've both been through a lot together… I would do anything for her or Henry… They are the only family I have left. My parents died years ago… Cora killed my brother… Henry just didn't help fill a hole in Regina's heart… He helped fill a hole in mine."

Neal smiled then they heard Emily call out, "Henry?! Where is he?!"

They looked and saw Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret were there.

"He's over here!" shouted Neal.

Emma and Regina knelt next to Henry's body, "Hold on, Henry," said Regina. Then she careful put the heart back into his chest.

"Henry?" asked Emily, but, Henry didn't move.

"Are we too late?" asked Emma.

"Henry? Honey!" said Regina.

Henry gasps to life. Everyone was relieved as he sat up and hugged his mothers and his aunt, "Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy," said Neal.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic," said Henry.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Emma.

"I-I wanted to be a hero."

"Hey, there's plenty of time for that," said David.

"Right now, it's time to rest," said Mary Margaret.

"Welcome back, young sir," said Hook, "Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters."

"Come on, Emily and I'll tuck you in," said Regina.

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Eleven Years Ago_

Regina and Emily were at home and Archie had come to visit, "Regina, I'm just so pleased," said Archie, "I'll admit I was concerned. And I'm just so... glad the way things worked out."

"There's just one problem, Dr. Hopper," said Regina, "I'm afraid, no, I'm... dreading... that Henry's birth mother will wake up one day full of regret over leaving him and come here and take him back."

"Wasn't it a closed adoption? You're both perfectly honest with each other, right?"

"Yes, but, I'm worried about something bigger than the laws at play. Fate. Destiny."

"It seems to me you've made your own destiny."

Regina shook her head, "But there's still someone out there who can destroy it."

"Regina, if you keep worrying about the future, you'll never enjoy the present. This child has brought something to you—love—revel in that. Revel in being a mother."

Regina knew that Archie was right, if she kept worrying about the future she would never enjoy the time with Henry when he is young. Regina knew there was only one way she could keep from worrying about Henry's birth mother. Regina, Emily and Henry went to Regina's vault. Regina held Henry while she touched the name plate on her father's coffin, "Thank you, father." Regina placed Henry into his carrier, then she opened the entrance to the lower level.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Emily.

Regina sighed, "It must be done… It's like the cricket told me, If I keep worrying about the future, I can't enjoy the present."

Once they were down in the vault, Regina started to prepare a potion. Once she was ready she turned to Henry, who was in his carrier and she said, "Once upon a time, there was a Queen and her lady-in-waiting. The Queen cast a glorious curse that gave her and her friend everything they wanted. Or so The Queen thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. And so, she searched the land for a little boy to be her prince." Regina laughed a little, "And then, she found him. And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking..." Regina continued to prepare the potion, "The Queen was worried for her prince's safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn't raise him worrying. No, she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. And so, the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting," Henry started to cry, then Regina said, "Oh, it's all right. If the Queen and her lady-in-waiting drink the potion, they won't forget him. They'll only forget their worries. Their troubles. Their fears. And with those gone, she, her friend and her prince can indeed finally live happily ever after."

Regina handed Emily a cup. Emily took it. Regina nodded, then Emily nodded and they both drank the potion. They set the cups down and as the potion took affect the cups and all potion ingredients disappeared. Then Henry started crying the two women turned to Henry and smiled, "Hello, Henry." said Regina, as she picked him up.

"What shall we do today?" asked Emily.

* * *

 _The Jolly Roger: Present Day_

Emily went with Regina to tuck in Henry. He was laying down looking very tired, "I know that look," Emily said, "Five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza."

"Pizza's good," said Henry. Regina laughed. Then, she waved her hand over Henry's chest and orange magic started to glow from it, "It stings. What's that for?" asked Henry.

The glow faded and Regina said, "A spell. So no one can ever take your heart ever again."

Henry held her hand, "Thanks, mom."

Regina smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "We'll be home soon, my little prince." Emily then kissed Henry on the forehead and then the two women left.

Meanwhile, Neal was at the back of the ship with David, Mary Margaret and Emma. Neal waved his hand over Pandora's Box. The jewel on top opened and red magic started to flow from it. When the magic disapated, Mr. Gold was standing there, "Bae."

The two men hugged, "Papa," said Neal.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe. He's safe."

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy."

"I know, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same; me and him. Because we both abandoned our sons."

"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, Papa," then they hugged again.

Emma turned to look at her parents, "He's back. That means..."

"He can cure me," said David.

"And, We can all go home," said Mary Margaret. Then she hugged Emma, "A family." Elsa hugged Travis. Then, David wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

Just then Mr. Gold sensed something, "What's wrong?" asked Neal.

"Pan… He's here…" then Gold disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Regina and Emily came up from below and saw the others looking stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Pan's here," said Emma.

"Henry…" said Regina. Then she rushed back below.

Regina quickly climbed down the ladder into room. Gold was there holding Pandora's box "Henry? Henry?" she saw that Henry was unconscious, "Oh No…" then she started to shake him, "Henry."

Henry woke up with a gasp, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Regina.

"He's a strong boy, Regina," said Mr. Gold, "You raised him well."

Once Regina was back on deck, she, Emma, Regina and Neal got ready to release the Shadow and go home. Neal held the coconut containing the Shadow over the cannon and Emma got ready to light it. "Ready, Regina?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma lit the fuse. Just before it went off, Neal opened the coconut and released the Shadow.

The blast from the cannon stunned it so Regina could use her magic to force the Shadow onto one of the sails and the sail turned black, "You think it'll fly?" asked Emily.

"It has no choice," said Regina.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland," said Emma

"As you wish, m'lady," said Hook, "Bosun, weigh anchor!"

Then, the ship lifted off the water and into the clouds above Neverland. They had been flying for a while when Emily and Neal saw Henry walk up from below deck. Emily said, "Hey. You feelin' okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I could bring you some food if you're feeling up for it."

"I'm feeling much better now," said Henry, "I think the fresh air is good for me."

"Henry, I know we haven't had much of a chance to be a family; not yet," said Neal," I want you to know that you have a Dad now. Now and forever. I'll never leave you, okay, buddy?" Henry nodded and they hugged. Emily stood there and smiled as father and son hugged.

But, what just about every one didn't know was that Henry wasn't Henry. When Pan was below deck, he tried to take Henry's heart but couldn't because of the protection spell Regina put on it. When that didn't work, Pan tried to rip of Henry's shadow. But before he could get it off, Gold appeared and tried to trap Pan in Pandora's box. As Pan was being pulled in, he used his magic to trade bodies with Henry. Henry realized to late what was going on and before he could tell Gold what happened he was pulled into the box, leaving Pan in Henry's body and Henry in Pan's body.

Pan in Henry's body picked up a plate of food and walked over to Felix, who was sitting on the deck. Henry held it out to him as he sat down on a nearby bail, "Go away, boy. I'm not hungry," said Felix.

"But I came to thank you," said Pan in Henry's body.

"No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan—"

"Never fails."

"What?"

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped even when they think he's defeated. When they think, they've won, he finds a way."

"So you think you're not safe?"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Henry."

"But you're Henry."

"Not anymore," said Pan in Henry's body with a smirk.

Felix figured out what was going on and said, "You… You switched."

"You sure you're not hungry?" said Pan in Henry's body, as he held out the plate.

Felix took the plate and said, "Thank you… Pan."

"Now… let's play. "

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	34. The New Neverland

The New Neverland

The Jolly Roger returned to Storybrooke Harbor to cheers from many of the townspeople who gathered to see her return. Regina and Emily stepped off and watched at the people gathered around the Charmings and their family to welcome them home. They also saw Belle, Gold and Neal share a hug. Emily saw the dejected look on her friend's face. She gave Regina a little side hug. Regina looked at her friend and gave her a sad smile.

They were about to leave when they heard Mary Margaret say, "And we owe a lot of it to _her_. Regina helped save us all." Needless to say, Regina and Emily were very surprised at her statement.

* * *

A little while later, Gold, Belle, Neal, Emily, David and Regina were talking when they heard Henry call out, "Hey, Mom, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free." None of them knew it was really Pan in Henry's Body.

They all walked over and Regina said, "Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away free."

"Don't worry," said David, "we got plenty of cell space for this guy." Then, he lead Felix away.

Emma stood behind Henry and put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You're safe now, Henry."

Gold, Belle, Henry, Emma, Neal, Regina and Emily headed to Gold's shop. The others watched as Gold put Pandora's box back in its hiding place in the floor, "Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Gold then used his magic to seal the box into the floor.

"You're not going to do that?" asked Pan in Henry's Body.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Emma.

"He's not getting out of there," said Neal.

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise," said Regina.

"She's right," said Mr. Gold, "You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

* * *

Later that night, there was a welcome home party at Granny's. Mother Superior was talking with Happy and Leroy when Regina, Emily and Tinkerbell walked up to her. Needless to say, Mother Superior was surprised to see Tinkerbell, "Green," she said.

"Her name is Tinker Bell," said Emily.

"I know. I just didn't think I'd ever…"

"That you'd ever see me again? Likewise," said Tinkerbell.

"Give Tink her wings back," said Regina.

"In case you forgot, I don't take orders from you,"

"She helped us. She's earned it," said Emily.

"She even got pixie dust to work again," added Regina.

"Really? Let's see," said Mother Superior.

"Well, briefly," said Tinkerbell, as she shook the vial of pixie dust she had around her neck, "I mean, it sort of glowed for a moment. It's not something I can do at a drop of a hat."

"Well, then, there's your problem."

"What?"

"You don't believe in yourself anymore," said Mother Superior, "How can I believe in you if you can't even do that?" then she walked away.

"I need a drink," said Tinkerbell, then she, Regina and Emily walked to the bar.

* * *

Later that night Regina and Emily were talking when Emma and Henry came up to them and Emma said, "Oh, let's say goodnight to Regina and Emily."

"Goodnight?" said Emily, "I didn't realize it was getting so late."

Regina touched the bottom of her son's chin, "It's going to be hard to let you out of my sight."

"Maybe you don't have to," said Pan in Henry's Body, "Maybe I could stay with you guys, tonight."

"Oh," said Regina, surprised, "Of course."

"You're more than welcome to," said Emily.

"Yeah," said Emma, "uh, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want to pick you up."

Regina wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder, "Come on, Henry. Let's go home." Then, Regina and Henry they walked to the door. Emily followed close behind.

* * *

Regina and Emily got ready for bed and they went to tuck him in. They walked in the room and Emily said, "Lights out, young man."

"Mom. Your vault. Did you bring that over with you?" asked Pan in Henry's Body, as he sat down on the bed. Regina and Emily walked over and noticed the Storybook was open to a page that showed Regina and Emily standing in front of it.

"Yes, Henry, you know that," said Regina.

"With all your magic?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" asked Emily.

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan," said Pan in Henry's Body.

"Oh, honey, he can't hurt you. He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if... he finds a way to come after me?"

Regina and Emily sat down on the bed, "Magic isn't the answer," she closed the Storybook and continued, "My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous. I'll protect you. No matter what."

"Now," said Emily, as she picked up the book and stood up, "it's time for you to go bed." She set the book on the night stand as Regina opened the bed and Henry climbed under the covers.

The two women tucked him in. Then, Regina kissed him on the cheek and said "Goodnight."

Then, Emily kissed Henry on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."

Regina and Emily then headed for the door. Regina turned off the light and they left.

* * *

The next day, Henry was still at Regina and Emily's when Regina got a call from Emma that something happened at the fairies' convent and she and Emily need to get there right away. They got Henry and headed over there a fast as they could.

When they got there Tinkerbell, Hook, Mary Margaret and Neal were watching as David and Emma were covering, Mother Superior's body with a blanket, "What the hell happened?" asked Regina.

"The Shadow," said David, "It killed her."

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free," said Emma.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle," said Neal, "If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal left followed by Hook and Tinker Bell.

"Pan's behind this, I know it," said Emma.

"Pan's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop," said Emily.

"Who else would be doing this?"

"So, Pan can still hurt me," said Pan in Henry's Body.

"We don't know that," said Regina.

"We have to assume he's still a threat," said Mary Margaret.

"And that he's after Henry," said Emma.

"Then what am I doing here?" asked Pan in Henry's Body.

"He's right," said David, "He's not safe out in the open."

Henry looked at Regina, "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Regina. Then, she hugged the boy she thought was her son.

"We both will," said Emily, as she hugged him as well.

"Go," said Emma, "We'll take care of the Shadow." Henry, Emily and Regina started to walk away then Emma said, "Regina, Emily wait."

Henry continued to walk but Regina and Emily stopped, "What?" asked Regina.

Emma walked over to the two women and said in a soft tone, "Keep a close eye on him,"

"We already said we would." said Emily.

"I know. He just doesn't seem quite himself."

"Really?" asked Regina, "You mean because he asked for me?"

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean..." Emma started to say.

"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I am his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened."

"You forget, Ms. Swan," said Emily, "Regina and I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under our belt. He's fine."

"It's not about either of you, Emily," said Emma, "I just have a gut feeling."

"Well," said Regina, "maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our son." Then, she and Emily walked away.

They caught up with Henry, and Pan in Henry's Body asked, "So where are you taking me?"

"One place in Storybrooke the Shadow can never get to," said Regina, "The place where I keep my magic."

They went to the cemetery and Regina unlocked the vault. Regina and Emily pushed back Regina's father's tomb and the went downstairs. "Promise you won't touch anything?" asked Emily as they reached the main room of the vault.

"I promise," said Pan in Henry's Body.

* * *

Regina and Emily had been sitting in Regina's vault with who they thought was Henry for a while. Emily noticed a small smile creep up on her nephew's face, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you and Mom protecting me here," said Pan in Henry's Body.

"Oh, Henry," Regina healed out her hands to Henry and he took them, "When all this is over, I promise I'm finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be." Both women stood up and hugged him. They didn't see Henry grab a bottle out of one of the cubby holes on the wall behind them, "I love you," said Regina.

"I love you, too," said Emily.

Then, Henry opened the bottle and a white smoke came out. Both woman breathed it in, passed out and fell to the floor. Pan in Henry's body looked down at them and said, "I know. That's why this was so easy."

* * *

A while later, Regina and Emily woke up in the vault after Gold removed the enchantment that Pan put on them. They sat up, looked up and saw David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Gold. But, no Henry.

"What? What happened?" asked Emily.

"It's Henry. Somehow Pan switched bodies with him," said Emma.

"And Emily and I fell for it," said Regina.

"He had us all fooled," said Mary Margaret.

Emily sighed, "We wanted to believe what he was saying so _badly,_ " said Emily, "We missed all the signs."

Regina and Emily stood up and Regina said, "I guess we just wanted to believe he still needed us."

"I still do," said Pan's voice. Emma stepped aside and show him

"Henry?" said Regina and Emily. Henry walked right up to his adoptive mother and aunt and hugged them.

"So, what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" asked David.

Gold scanned a small open box sitting in one of the cubby holes in the wall. He recoiled a bit and said to Regina, "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here."

"Where else would I keep it?" asked Regina.

"What is it? What did Pan take?" asked Emma.

"The scroll that contained the Dark Curse."

"Why would Pan even want the curse?" asked Emily, "Regina already cast it."

"And I broke it," said Emma.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't cast it again," said Gold, "And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand. We're already in this land," said David.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" asked Mary Margaret.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	35. Going Home

Going Home

Outside Regina's Vault, Hook, Tinkerbell, Emma, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina, Emily, Mary Margaret, David, Belle and Neal were listening as Gold caught up the others who weren't in the vault on what was going on, "Another curse?" said Mary Margaret, "It's happening again?"

"Gold, this curse," said Emma, "is it going to work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes," said Gold, "This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done," said Regina.

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?"

"By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?

"You must destroy the scroll," said Gold, "Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one."

"W-what do you suggest?"

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys," said Henry in Pan's body.

"Exactly right, Henry," said Mr. Gold.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell," said Emily.

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."

"The Black Fairy's wand," said Tinkerbell, "One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence," said Gold.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said David, "Let's hit the convent."

"Can I come?" asked Tinkerbell, "I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." David nodded.

"Then it's settled," said Gold, "The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell."

* * *

Gold, Mary Margaret, Emma, Belle, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina and Emily went back to Gold's shop while the others went to get the Black Fairy's Wand. Mary Margaret and Emma were talking while Gold was looking through a spell book, as Regina, Henry in Pan's Body, Belle and Emily walked in the back room. They sat down on the bed with Pan sitting between Emily and Regina. Emma walked up to them and Emma asked, "You doing okay, kid?"

"Yeah," said Henry in Pan's Body, "Just ready to be me again."

Mr. Gold didn't look up from his book as he said, "Not much longer now, Henry," He turned a page, "Not much longer," Then he closed the book and walked over. _"_ Once we have the wand, all will be as ensured."

A short time later, David, Hook and Neal walked in, "She's back," said David, "The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

Emma looked at Gold, "Do we need anything else?"

"Only one more item," he opened a cabinet and took out a black cuff.

"What is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland," said Gold as he walked over to Henry in Pan's Body, "It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way," she said, as she glanced over at Hook.

"Let me see your wrist, Henry," said Gold. He put the cuff on Pan's arm, "I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers."

"So what happens now?" asked Henry in Pan's Body.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body."

"Then you hang into that scroll and come find us as fast as you can," said Emily.

Neal gave Gold the wand as Henry in Pan's Body sighed, "I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does," said David.

"It's time," said Gold. They had Henry lie down on and Gold said, "Keep your eye on the wand." He waved the wand over Pan's body then he touched the wand to Pan's head and he started to convulse.

"What's happening?" asked Emily.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body," said Gold.

It continued for several moments then it stopped, "It worked," said Regina.

"Let's go find our son," said Emma.

Then, everyone but Gold headed out to find Henry. They called on Granny to help track him down and as the group ran down Main Street, Granny said, "I've got his scent. He's nearby."

"The tower?" said Emma.

Just then, Henry came running out of the library. Henry saw his family. He ran toward them and said, "It's me, it's me! It worked!" He ran up to Regina, Emily and Emma and the three women hugged him tightly "Mom, Mom, Aunt Emily ... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

"But we didn't see you," said Regina.

"He's got it," said Emily, as Henry handed her the scroll, "It's up to you now." Emily gave Regina the scroll. Regina held the scroll in her hand a for a few seconds. Then a purple light came out from it and Regina passed out.

"Regina!" said Emily, as everyone surrounded her, "Regina!" and Emily and Emma, as they tried to shake Regina awake, "Regina!"

Regina woke up, "Emma. Emily." Regina sat up and Emily and Emma helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" asked Emily, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Regina, sounding distracted, "It was just…"

"What is it?" asked Mary Margaret, "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done," said Regina.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" asked Henry.

"The important thing is," Regina put her hand under Henry's chin, "you will be." Henry grabbed her hand to reassure her, "Suddenly, the scroll disappeared from Regina's hand.

"No, he won't," said Pan's voice. They all looked and saw Pan walking up to them.

Everyone backed away from him, "He has the…", Hook started to say but Pan wave his hand and casted a freezing spell on the them.

"Curse?" said Pan, as he said as he led up the scroll, "That I do. Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two." He walked over to Belle and Neal, "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first." He looked at both of them, "No, it isn't." he pointed to Neal, "You. You first."

Just then Mr. Gold clamped a hand on Pan's left should and pulled him away from Belle and Neal, "Stay away from them," said Gold, as he spun him around to face him

"How about this? The worm has teeth," said Pan, "You're here to _pwotec_ t their _wuved_ ones?"

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold looked at Neal, "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness." Pan laughed and Gold continued, "And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words," said Pan.

"I love you, Bae," Gold looked at Belle, "And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger."

"Stronger, yes. But still no magic."

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?"

"So, have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold raised his hand and his shadow returned with the dagger. As Gold took a hold of the dagger as his shadow went back into his body. Then Gold grabbed ahold of Pan.

Pan struggled to get free, "What are you doing?!"

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." He stabbed Pan in the back with the dagger. The blade went through Pan and also stabed Gold, Pan screamed in pain as a cloud of black smoke surrounded the two. When the smoke dissipated, Pan was gone and an older man was in his place. It was Gold's father, Malcom. "Hello, Papa," said Gold.

"Rumple, please," said Malcom, "You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over," he smiled, "We can have a happy ending."

"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings," Gold twisted the dagger. Malcom groaned in pain. Then, a gold light came out of the wound in Malcom's back and started to get brighter and brighter. Soon, Malcolm knew what was coming and stopped resisting. Mr. Gold placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, the two men were engulfed by the light and disappeared. The scroll dropped to the ground and the freezing spell was broken. They were all at a loss for words at what they just saw. Belle fell to her knees and started to silently cry into her hands.

Belle couldn't contain her grief anymore and she called out crying, "No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!"

Regina slowly knelt down and picked up the scroll, "Regina? Are you okay?" asked Emily.

"I'm fine," said Regina, as she stood back up

Emma went over to Neal, "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do," said Neal, "He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." Regina didn't answer, "Regina?"

"What?" asked Regina.

"We've here for a reason, love," said Hook, "Pan?"

"He's dead."

"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls? Cause mine is gonna take some time."

Just then Leroy ran in, "It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape."

"It's not too late," said David, "We can still stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes."

"What's the price?" asked Emily, "Gold said there is a price. What is our price?"

Regina turned and faced the group, "It's not our price. It's mine... "

Emily was a little nervous, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Regina looked at her friend "It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina then looked at Henry.

Henry walked up to stand next to Emma, "Henry?" she asked.

"I can never see him again," said Regina, "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town," said David.

"It will wink out of existence as though it were never here," said Regina, "And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" asked Emily.

"All of _us_. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here."

"Alone?" said Emma.

"No, you will take him. Because you're the Savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to," said Emma, "We'll both go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work," said Regina.

Just then there was a rumble of thunder. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, "Emma, you have to go."

"I just found you," said Emma.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his."

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the Savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

Mary Margaret smiled tearfully, "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've both touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family," said Emma.

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family," said David, "You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy."

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "It's time for you to find hope."

Regina looked at Emma, "I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy," she touched her son's chin "We have no choice. You have to go. "

"Okay," said Emma, reluctantly.

* * *

Everyone headed to the town line to see, Emma and Henry off. The green smoke of Pan's Curse was getting closer. Emma and Henry walked over to David and Mary Margaret for one last family hug. Henry stepped way and walked over to Regina and Emily, "This isn't fair. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you and Mom, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you and Mom didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry," said Regina as she leaned down to talk to her son, "I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault, it's mine and Emily's. We cast a curse out of vengeance and We're-We're villains."

"You heard Mr. Gold," said Emily, "Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not villains. You're my mom," then he looked at Emily, "And you're my Aunt," then Henry hugged Regina and Emily.

Emma said her goodbyes to Neal and Hook then Regina and Emily walked over to Emma. "Emma. There's something we haven't told you," said Emily.

Emma sighed, "What now?"

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back," said Regina, "Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So, these last years will be gone from both your memories. And we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending," said Emma.

Regina chucked, "It's not. But Emily and I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No, we can... do what we did to everyone else in this town," said Emily, "And give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be," said Regina. She took Emma's hand and Emily took Emma other hand, "Our gift to you is good memories, a good life for you…" Regina turned and looked at Henry. She waved him over and he joined them Regina and Emily each took a hand and Regina continued, "and Henry."

Emily looked at Emma, "You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

Emma looked at Regina, "You would do that?"

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted," said Regina.

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't," said Emily, "But your future will."

"Now go," said Regina, "There isn't much time left and the curse will be here any minute." Henry gave Regina and Emily one last hug and they each kissed him on the forehead.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma and gave her one last hug and kiss on each her temple. They could see the curse getting closer as Emma and Henry walk toward the car and got in. Regina tore the paper off the scroll and it started to glow with purple magic. She crumpled it into a ball and jointed it with the rest of the scroll. The scroll turned into magic in both of her hands. She raised her hands to the green smoke turning it purple as Emma and Henry drove away. Emily stood there and watched Emma's bug drive away.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	36. Back in the Enchanted Forest

Back in the Enchanted Forest

When the magic of the curse dissipated, Emily opened her eyes and looked around. She saw they were now in the woods, dressed in the same clothes they were wearing when they left the Enchanted Forest. Charming's shirt still had blood stains from where the Black Knights stabbed him. They were standing in front of a small pavilion and there was also a young man and woman who were surprised to see them, "Snow?" asked the woman, "What happened?"

"We're back," said Snow White, sadly.

The woman was Princess Aurora and the man was Prince Phillip. Aurora had helped Emma and Snow when they were in the Enchanted Forest about a year before. Regina, Emily, and Hook were standing to the side of the pavilion, as Snow and Charming told Aurora and Phillip what was going on, "How've things been since we left?" asked Snow, "The Ogres?"

"Defeated," said Aurora, "We're restoring our kingdom and our lives."

"And congratulations," said Snow.

Aurora smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

"You are glowing."

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" asked Regina, as she stepped away.

"Regina…" said Emily.

"We have much to celebrate," said Phillip, "And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we're at your service."

"Thank you, but all we need is horses," said Charming, "We have our own kingdom. Our own castle."

Snow put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Our castle was destroyed in the curse," she remined him.

"Well played, Your Majesty," said Hook, "You laid waste to everything," Emily and Regina glared at the pirate.

"Not everything. Her castle still stands," said Aurora.

"Of course it does. I protected it," said Regina.

"Well, technically, the castle doesn't belong to her. It was Snow's before she took it," said Charming.

"Well, to be fair, I married into it," said Regina.

"That you did," said Snow, "And now, we're taking it back." She stepped up over to Regina and Emily, "And both of you are coming with us."

"You can't be serious," said Regina.

"Everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that then to return united? You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll learn to. For our good. For yours"

Emily hated to agree with Snow but she had a point. She nodded. Charming looked at Phillip and Aurora, "Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations."

Phillip and Charming shook hands and Phillip said, "Good luck to all of you." Then, Charming, Snow, Regina, Emily and Hook walked away to prepare for their journey.

* * *

A while later they were heading out, Hook wasn't joining them though. He decided to head out on his own and find the Jolly Roger. The group was walking through the woods with Snow, Charming and Emily at the front. Snow and Charming were each of leading a horse. While Emily was riding, "Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains," said Snow

"I think you mean our castle."

"That's going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side."

Emily smiled. She was glad that Snow was willing to give her and Regina a chance. Just then, Grumpy came up to them, "I wouldn't count on that, sister. The Queen… she's missing."

* * *

The rest of the group rested while Snow and Emily went to look for Regina. Thanks to Snow's tracking skills they found her very easily. When they saw her, Regina was using a knife to dig a hole in the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"So, now you're following me?" sighed Regina.

"We were worried."

"And it looks like we were right to be," said Emily, "What are you burying?

"Nothing that concerns you."

"And why does that make me think it does?" asked Emily, "What have you done?" Just then Emily saw the glimpse of something red. "Is that a heart?"

"Go away!" said Regina, as she buried it.

"It's your heart, isn't it?" asked Snow.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

Emily stepped forward, "I know you miss Henry.

Regina stood up, "Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest."

"This isn't the answer, Regina. You can't just bury your heart in the woods."

"Watch me," said Regina, as she went back burying her heart.

"You won't feel better. You won't feel anything."

"That's the point," said Regina, as she stood back up, "I can't keep walking around knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am."

"I know exactly how you're feeling. I miss Henry just as much as you. I've lost just about everyone I've ever truly cared about in my life…. Henry, my brother, my parents, your father… So, I know that you will get better. But only if you have that," said Emily, as she pointed to Regina's heart.

Snow stepped forward, "I just said good-bye to my daughter. For the second time. Henry, too. So, I know how you're feeling, too. And I know that your heart might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough."

"What's that?" asked Regina.

"The one thing Henry always wanted you to find. Happiness."

"I can't be happy without him."

"Find a way. For Henry."

Regina sighed. She knew Emily and Snow were both right. She bent down and picked up her heart. Then she pushed it back in her chest. She gasped as it was restored into her body. She looked at her friend and her stepdaughter and said, "Now… let's get back to our castle." The three of them walked away. They took a few steps when Snow and Emily heard some rustling in a bush and then there was a blast of wind.

"Did you hear that?" asked Snow. Regina turned back at them and Snow continued, "There was something there. In that bush."

Regina checked behind the bush, "There's nothing here, unless it flew away."

Emily looked up in the sky and saw something flying toward them, "It did!"

It was flying against the sun so they couldn't really see what it was but it was big and they could hear it screeching.

"We need to find cover!" said Snow.

"No," said Regina, "I don't run from monsters.," she formed a fireball in her hand, "They run from me." She threw the fireball at the creature but it turned just in time to avoid getting hit.

The creature dove at them and Snow shouted, "Regina!" as they all hit the ground. The creature grabbed Regina and started to fly away with her, "Regina!" Shouted Emily and Snow. They both jumped up and were able to break her free of the creature's grip. The claw of the beast tore the sleeve of Regina's dress and scratched her arm. _"_ It's too fast," said Snow as they got back up.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," said Regina.

Then they heard a man shout out, "Get down!" The three women hit the dirt as a arrow hit the creature in the shoulder. It shrieked in pain and flew away. Then a man came out from behind them hold his hand out, and said, "Milady," He saw the scratch on Regina's arm, "You're injured."

"It's _Your Majesty_ ," said Regina, "And I'm fine."

"A simple _thank you_ would suffice," said the man.

"We didn't ask for your help," said Regina, as she stood.

"Well, _I'm_ grateful for the assistance," said Snow, as she took the man's and he helped her up.

Then, he offered a hand to Emily, "Thank you," said Emily, as he helped her up.

The man shook Emily's hand, "Robin," then he shook Snow's hand, "Robin of Locksley." Then he turned to the other men he was with, "And these are a few of my Merry Men."

"Lady Emily," said Emily, as she introduced herself.

"Snow White," said Snow, as she introduced herself.

"At last we meet," said Robin, "You know, there was a time when our faces graced _Wanted_ posters side by side."

A larger man looked Regina and Emily, "If you're really Snow White, why are you with them?"

" _Them?_ " said Regina, "Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet."

"You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your Black Knights."

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it…"

"Regina," said Emily. She looked up in the sky, "What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea," said Robin, "We've never encountered the likes of it before." They heard it screech in the distance.

"Come on," said Snow, "This way. We need to warn the others."

* * *

They met back up with Charming and the others and told them about what happened with the creature. Robin and his Merry Men agreed to join them on their journey to the castle. Regina watched as Robin talked with Neal and Belle, as they walked. Then, she looked at Snow and asked "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief."

"Think of it from his perspective," said Snow, "How do you think he looks at you?"

"Point taken."

"He's kind of cute, huh?" said Emily.

"He smells like forest," said Regina.

They were close to the castle they reached a crossroad where a path lead to the castle. They could see it in the distance when they saw some brush blocking the path. "Look!" said Charming.

"What happened?" asked Snow.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out," said Regina. She walked up to the line of brush and touched the air about fit and a wall of green magic appeared, "A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it."

"Didn't you do this?" asked Charming, "Undo it."

"Well, don't you think, if I could I'd be half way home by now?" said Regina, as she walked up to the others, "No, someone hijacked it.

"Who?" asked Emily, "Who's in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever 's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle."

"Hey," said Charming, "We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead," said Regina.

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina," said Emily, "You know that."

"I can offer save harbor in Sherwood Forest," said Robin, "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" asked Charming.

"We're lousy with them," said Robin.

"Fine," said Regina, "Lead the way. But we're coming back. And whoever did this… is going to suffer."

"Regina, it's our home," said Snow, "We'll make it safe again."

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

When the magic of the curse dissipated, Emily opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in her bedroom in back in Storybrooke. She got up and looked out the window and saw it looked like another normal morning in Storybrooke. "The hell?"

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


End file.
